Love Hina's Newcomer
by Hanku Royiaki
Summary: A new face is added to Hinata, but with skill in martial arts and the mind of a perverted pranker, is he too much for the Landlord and residents to handle? THIS IS NOT A SELF-INSERT!
1. A Fight because of a Video Game

Hello out there!! I'm new here at fanfiction.net. So this'll be my first fic ever and I promise you won't be disappointed. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina 

Chapter 1-the fight because of a video game 

A sunny afternoon begins at the Hinata apartments with the Cherry Blossom Festival soon approaching. Keitaro returns from an errand with a plastic Gamestop bag, waving at Motoko, who is out front doing her normal practice. 

"HEY SU!! Isn't it right that you wanted me to get Soul Caliber 2?" 

Su runs out and high-kicks him in the face 

"YAYYY!!! You got it right this time!!" 

"What was that for?! I'm not even inside yet!" 

She snatches the game and dashes back inside. 

"I'll never understand that girl" --;; 

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and Motoko sees a figure running up the stairs…very quickly. As she begins to unsheathe her sword, the person has already made it to the top with a very pissed look. It is a 6'2", 20 year-old male with short brown hair pushed up in the front. He carries a backpack, a duffle bag, and a samurai sword. He looked around and noticed Keitaro. 

"YOU!!!!" He points at Keitaro. 

"OH SHIT!!!" Oo;;; Keitaro begins to run for his life 

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN NOW BOY!!!" He drops his luggage, draws his sword and begins chasing Keitaro. 

With exceptional speed he blocks Keitaro's path and lunges forward to strike, but Motoko blocks it with her blade. Everyone inside runs out to see the problem. 

"What's all the… WHOA!! Who the hell is this guy?" Kitsune says with confusion. 

The young man, with his sword still against Motoko's, replies, "Someone who is about to kabob a thief!" He fires a death glare at Keitaro. 

Naru: "what are you talking about? What would a pervert like him have stolen?" 

"This S.O.B stole my Soul Caliber 2 game!!!" 

Everybody sweat drops and falls over. 

Keitaro, with a nervous look, "I would just like to see you prove it." 

"He doesn't have to." 

Everybody looks at Su 

"Keitaro did get Soul Cal 2, but it's for the PS2. We have XBOX" 

"THANK YOU!! NOW IF THIS GIRL WOULD GET OUT OF MY WAY, I WILL GLADLY KICK HIS ASS FOR YOU!!" 

"You threaten Urashima, therefore I cannot let you live…unless you leave NOW!" 

They both stare at each other eye-to-eye for a few seconds. 

"All right then!" the stranger says with a smile and jumps back about twenty feet. 

"COME ON!" 

He slashes the air with his sword, sending an energy slice towards Motoko, who easily dodges aside and charges the stranger to strike, but he blocks it and trips her, adding insult and injury by punching her face into the ground. He then grabs her foot slams her back-and-forth against the ground and throws her in the air a good thirty feet. Motoko quickly gains her balance, but only to be headbutted in the chin. The stranger then does a frontal somersault kick, pummeling Motoko back down to the earth, creating a wide crater. He comes back down away from the crater with everyone else staring at him. Motoko rises from the debris, sheathes her sword and back-flips out of the crater and leaps off a tree towards the stranger, aimed about where his gut is. 

"Hmph, you disappoint me." He sheathes his sword and positions himself to perform a quick slash. 

Suddenly, Motoko begins to spin in midair. Fast. 

"DOOMSDAY TYPHOON!!" blue energy begins to surround Motoko in the form of a massive typhoon. 

"WHAT!!" The stranger is thrown off by the drastic change and quickly draws his blade in front of him to block the attack, but upon impact the blade shatters like glass, and the typhoon strikes the stranger dead in the gut. 

He is sent flipping, twisting, spinning, and turning in every direction uncontrollably, straight into the hot spring's rocks. 

Motoko walks to the front of the damaged hot springs with a disappointed look on her face. 

"Stay down…it suits you." 

She begins to walk away when she hears him beginning to stand, but falls onto his knees grasping his gut, coughing and wheezing, unable to breathe. He begins to cough out a torrent of blood, and at that point, the Hinata residents, except Motoko, ran to his assistance. 

Keitaro ran inside, "I'll get an ambulance here" 

SO…whadja think? I'm very nervous to know what you all think about it (hands trembling) PLEASE review ASAP good or bad! 


	2. A Short Story of a Warrior

Hey dudes and dudettes! Thanx for the reviews and suggestions, they really lifted my spirits a lot! 

Audience (dull tone)-yaaaaaaaay! 

Oo;;………Right then, anyways, I don't own Love Hina and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. 

ON WITH THE FIC! 

Chapter 2-A warrior's short and sad story 

The Hinata group sits, bored, in the waiting room of the hospital. All but Motoko is there. 

Kitsune (stretches)-Damn Keitaro! We've been waiting here all afternoon; it's already 7:30! We haven't even had dinner yet! 

Su (grasping stomach)-(groans and notices tama-chan) fried turtle. 

"I'm sorry about this, but it's against my nature to not make sure that someone in the hospital is OK. You all can head back; I'll call you when I'm on my way." 

The girls walk to the elevator, tired and weary. 

As the door closes a doctor comes out-"Friends of Hanku Royiaki!" 

"Ummm…what did he come in with?" 

Doctor flips up papers in his clipboard-"Damaged respiratory system." 

"I suppose that's our guy. (gets up and walks toward the doc) Is he OK?" 

"Yes, he is expected to make a full recovery, considering his near fatal wounds, but he'll have to stay here for the night. Both of his lungs are bruised, so he can't breathe on his own yet." 

"What about uhh…sticking a tube down his throat to help him breathe; wouldn't that work?" 

"Unfortunately, no; when someone's lungs are bruised, we have no choice, but to put them in a coma and have them on the iron lung(). He'll be in there the whole night, until we can confirm his lungs are healed." 

"Oh" 

"One more thing, aren't you the landlord of the Hinata Apartments?" 

"Uh, yes, why?" 

"Well, this happens to be his first hospital event…ever. I also found out that he doesn't have a home, and he'll need a place to stay, so we can set up his medical records. Are you willing to take him in about a week?" 

"Uhhhh…yeah sure, I'm sure we'll be able to handle this just fine." Knowing that the girls WILL have a problem with this. 

"Excellent! Here, you'll need this. (gives Keitaro a small stack of paper) That's Hanku's profile; it'll have what you need to register him in." 

"Alrighty, thanks. I'll just come late morning tomorrow to get him?" 

"Yes, he should be recovered by then." 

Returns to Hinata 

"WHAAAT!?" Kitsune, Naru, and Motoko shout in unison. 

"Look, it'll only be a week. What's so bad about it?";;; 

Motoko stabs her sword through the coffee table-"DAMMIT URASHIMA, YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT HE CAN'T BE HERE!! AFTER WHAT HE JUST TRIED TO DO TO YOU, YOU'RE STILL WILLING TO WELCOME THIS SLIME WITH OPEN ARMS?! WHAT IN YOUR FUCKED UP BRAIN MAKES YOU WANT TO DO THAT?" 

Silence is spread from Motoko's rage 

"…Well, (picks up the packet the doctor gave him) it's what happened to him at his home in America that makes me feel sorry for him. Look, (opens the packet)…" 

"I don't have to know that little shit's life!" Motoko starts going to her room 

Keitaro stands to quickly speak and gradually adds anger in his voice-"On his 17th birthday he went out for a walk, and while away, his mother, father, and his two sisters were MURDERED…(Motoko freezes)…the house was then set on fire and the murderers stole EVERY electrical item in the house…" 

Everyone in horror-"………" 

"When he returned to the inferno, he raced inside to find his family, but later came out with nothing in his possession. He told the police what he saw, and the CSI's confirmed it. I would GLADLY mention the details of their BUTCHERED bodies, but consider yourself fortunate that Shinobu and Su are here, because honest to goodness, I can't eat dinner now. If you want to know, why don't you come down stairs and read it for yourself." 

Shinobu runs off in tears from what she heard. 

Naru (still in horror)-"W-What made him come here?" 

"I don't know, but the fact of the matter is, can't we show SOME respect for this guy? He doesn't have anywhere else to go…rather, live." 

Motoko resumes walking upstairs-"……one week…nothing more." 

"(sigh) Thank you, Motoko." 

next morning 

Keitaro sits, waiting in front of the hospital, for Hanku, whom just walks out. 

"Hanku Royiaki, I assume?" 

"Yeah, and you are…" 

"Keitaro Urashima." 

They shake hands and start walking back to the apartments-"Charmed…listen uhh…sor- HOLY CRAP!! Where's my luggage?! 

"Relax, we kept it at the House just after the ambulance took ya." 

"Oh…thanks. By the way, sorry for what happened yesterday." 

"Ah, no worries, I get a lot worse from the girls." 

"They kick your ass regardless if you're the landlord?" OO;; 

"It's a daily thing, you get used to it in a week or two." 

"What do you do that pisses them off so?" 

"…Ummm…I always seem to be doing the wrong thing, in the wrong place when they're in the hot springs, and while they're changing, let's just say. heh heh." 

"Oh…(snickers) sucks for you." 

"Yeah…(sigh) I only know pain.";; 

_Wow! Hanku seems to be quite a guy when he's cooled down. But Naru's question does seem worth asking._

"Pardon for asking, but I read your profile and I was wondering…what made you come here to Japan?" 

"…………" 

"I'm sorry! That's a stupid question; you don't have to answer." 

_CRAP! I think I really hurt him by asking that._

"I'll tell everyone before tomorrow is done. They need to know anyway." 

"…O-Okay." 

They get to the apartments where Keitaro calls everybody down for greetings. 

"Everyone, this is Hanku Royiaki. Han-…(notices Motoko with a shocked look)…um Motoko, what's wrong?" 

"Hanku Royiaki? American AND Japanese martial arts champion?!" OO 

"What's it to ya?" 

"………uh…nothing.">>;; 

"RRRRight, well anyway…"(introduces everyone else, but Motoko) 

"Pleasure…oh, word of caution…I'm a sucker for taking opportunities at pranking people; so if you do the wrong thing around me, be aware that I might publicly humiliate you." 

Everyone-"……"oO;;; 

Keitaro (ignoring what Hanku just said)-"And, uh, I suppose you've already met Motoko." 

Their eyes meet for a few seconds-"……Indeed…anyway, um, where will I be sleeping?" 

"Well, there is an extra room next to mine if it's not a problem, but you'll be below Kitsune's room." 

"What's wrong with that?" 

There's silence for a few seconds until Kitsune replies with her traditional devilish smirk-"You'll see later on tonight." 

"Well, suppose we leave you to your business then?" 

"Yeah sure…Thanks, Keitaro. Thank you everybody for taking me in on such short notice." 

End of chp.2 -An iron lung pretty much does the breathing for a person who is not able to breathe 

I think this chapter was a little slow, but Hanku will quickly adjust to his new environment next chapter. Also I want to clear one future thing; this fic will have a fight scene time-to-time, but the rest is humor and romance (creating a third genre). 

PLEASE review ASAP!! 


	3. A Normal Day and a Threat

I truly appreciate the reviews Chorp, demonsaint, and The Vampire Story Hunter have sent, (you guys kick ass) because…THEY'RE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT HAVE SENT REVIEWS!!! In case you didn't get a clue (dumb fucks), I want more reviews. This is the most polite way I can ask, so REVIEW………AND MAKE IT SNAPPY 

Random McDonalds guy-"Would you like fries with that?" 

YEEAAAHHH!!! ………………What? Anyways, Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Hanku has just started settling in at Hinata. We now see him unpacking his things. 

He starts to pull out the following. 

"Okies, I got the PS2, Soul Cal 2, Armored Core games, (and a lot of other cool games) (pulls out a heavy shoebox) Secret…(grunt)…Stash (drops it), binoculars…" (A/N: When I say Soul Cal 2, I mean Soul Calibur 2. I normally say Cal instead of Calibur.) 

Su slams the door open upon the mentioning of video games-"WHAT GAMES YOU HAVE???" 

She kicks Hanku in the face sending him tumbling into his unpacked stuff, he then sits up in a daze with binoculars hung around his neck, and wrapped in wires from his PS2 and controllers. 

"That's quite a left foot ya got there" 

"So, (starts clearing through his games) how many games you got here?" 

"About 15-20, at least…HEY WAIT!!! NOBODY TOUCHES THE GAMES!!! OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT!!!" (picks Su up and tosses her into the hallway) 

"Ummm…okies I'll just come back later for Soul Cal" 

Hanku walks outside on the balcony taking the wires off his body, and notices the hot springs, but doesn't have a clear view of Kitsune, Naru, and Shinobu, since they're so far away. 

"Jeez, pity they don't have apartments like this in America…heh heh." 

in the hot springs 

"So…another resident. What do you think of him Naru?" 

"Frankly, Kitsune…I think we just welcomed a more "advanced" pervert." 

"Yes I think his muscles are sexy too." 

Naru falls over-"I never said anything about his muscles!!" 

"Well, you did say he was more "advanced", …if you catch my drift. He's already checked off one of my "turn-on" requirements…sexy physique." 

"(sigh)…alright I'll give him credit for appearance, but I still find him as a pervert!" 

"Alright…if you say so, Naru" 

"Well, Sempai seems to have no problems with him staying, so I don't think we should either." 

"I agree with Shinobu, Naru, we could at least cut this guy some slack, he might not be so bad." 

"Too late." Naru notices Hanku on the balcony. 

"What's she starin' at me for?" 

He looks around and finds that he forgot to take off the binoculars around his neck. 

"ooooooooohhhhhhhhh SHHHHHHHHHIT!!" OO;;; He starts waving his arms up and down in a panic. 

"NARU, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK, YOU GOT THE WRONG ID—" He's silenced by a rock hitting his head. 

He groans in dizziness and pain until he falls off the edge of the balcony right on top of Motoko. 

"Grrrrrrrrrr…GET OFF ME!!! GOD-SCREAMING STRIKE!!!" She sends Hanku soaring into the air. He crosses his arms and legs while in the air. 

"I've been here less than 30 minutes and I have been hit in the head with a rock and struck by a sword. What can make it worse?" 

Hanku finds himself under shallow, hot water. He rises out of the water and breathes heavily to catch his breath……until… 

"DOPE!!"OO;;; 

He is only able to stare in horror at his naked, redheaded executioner. 

Kitsune with a smirk on her face-"Once a pervert, always a pervert it seems." 

Naru pops her knuckles-"Apparently so……NARU ATOMIC PUNCH!!!" 

Hanku is sent flying to the front of the house where he lands and slides on the ground a good 15 feet. 

[A/N: let's review his injuries, shall we? He has a bruise above his right eye (rock), a singe across his shirt with a burn underneath (sword), and a bigger bruise on his left cheek; he's also soaked (hot springs and Naru).] 

Hanku continues to lay down on his face with spirals in his eyes-"ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww…………………pain………tremendous………agonizing……lonely………pain." 

Haruka shows at the top of the steps seeing Hanku right at her feet.-"So, new guy huh?" 

"……Did you catch the license plate number on that truck?" 

"(chuckles) let me guess…(she helps Hanku onto his feet and looks over his injuries)…hmmm…You were standing on the balcony where Naru threw a rock at your head and you fell off, right on top of Motoko, whom sends you all the way into the hot springs, where Naru punched you in the face……of course that's only a guess." 

"………You're good" OO;; 

"I should know since my nephew gets enough already." 

"Nephew?…Are you Keitaro's aunt or something?" 

"Yes, I actually am. Haruka Urashima." 

"Hanku Royiaki." They shake hands 

"So, the martial arts champion got more than what he paid for it seems." 

"I see you've read your magazines." 

"I just wanted to see how everybody was handling you, but…I see I don't need to continue." Starts walking back down the steps. 

"Later then." 

"Oh, you should talk to Motoko, she's a big fan of yours." 

"Okay, I will……WAIT!! WHAT!!!A FAN OF MINE!!!BULLSHIT!!!THAT BITCH DESPISES ME WITH EVERY MOLECULE IN HER SYSTEM!!ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" 

Haruka ignores Hanku and continues to walk. 

"Great, I just happen to get my ass kicked by a kendo girl that loves my skills as a fighter. (looks toward the audience/readers) Boy, the irony is so thick, you could cut it with a knife." 

that evening 

Everybody is eating dinner, but can't seem to eat because they're being distracted by Su's and Hanku's ravenous eating. 

Kitsune can only stare with dumbfoundedness-"You know…it's bad enough watching Su eat, but…I don't think I'll ever get used to the two of them." 

"JESUS!! THIS IS KICK ASS COOKIN'!!! WHO MADE THIS?" 

Everybody looks at Shinobu, who blushes at the question. 

"DAMN!!! She should be paid extra for this." 

Keitaro-"Well…she kinda is." 

"Hmmm? How?" 

"Well, we also find her cooking to be very unique, so we agreed that as long as she could cook for us, she wouldn't have to worry about her rental fee." 

"Really? Wow…Lucky!" He shoves a ton of ramen noodles in his mouth. 

"Yeah……Ummm…Pardon me for asking, but I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know." 

"Hmm?" (it's the only thing he could say with a mouthful) 

"What made you come here to Japan?" 

He pauses, slurps up his noodles and swallows, "……I'd rather talk after supper." He reaches for another rice ball, but finds that everybody's plates are cleared and there's no more food on the table. 

"Whatthebejesus?!" Oo;;; 

He looks at a smiling Su, whom has a humongous amount of food in her mouth. 

"Soooooo……Shall I share this story of mine in the living room?";; 

Su swallows her food in a single gulp as everybody leaves the table and sits down on separate couches. 

"Let's see…where so I start?…After my unfortunate loss, I was offered to live at an orphanage until I would go to college, which would be the next year; but I decided to turn the offer down and live a life of my own; why? Because one: I hardly had any cash in my account; two: I really didn't plan on going to college in the first place. I really regretted that statement within 6 months. I couldn't afford shelter, I had worn out clothing, and I could only pay for 6 more meals from McDonalds. Fortunately, things were looking up as I saw a newspaper article mentioning a national martial arts tournament in my home city of Dallas, Texas." 

"What is Texas? Is it delicious?" 

"Uhhh…OH!! I should've told ya'll this when I got here. Texas is part of the United States and Texas isn't delicious, but it does make delicious foods." 

Keitaro with a puzzled look-"Well, your last name, Royiaki, says you're from Japan." 

"True. True, but my father enjoyed the life of the America's more than Japan's; thus, with him living in the U.S. he met my mother, who was an American." 

"So…that means…" 

"Yes, I'm half American and half Japanese, but my personality is more of the Americans'. My sisters' blood and personality were no different than mine." 

"Wow! So, you found out about the tournament…then what? 

"I used my remaining money to pay the entry fee, and became qualified for the tourney. I easily won the $500,000 dollar prize; which is……about…54,000,000 yen." 

(A/N: I noticed some authors that had problems converting yen to dollars and vice-versa. One American dollar converts to 108 yen. I found this info on a very reliable site. I know that this'll help some authors, so spread the word to those who haven't read this fic yet for me PLEASE.) 

Everybody is in awe and wonder at the number Hanku had just stated. Almost instantaneously, Kitsune hopped on his lap, smirked, and started twirling her finger around his left torso, and began to speak in a seductive tone. 

"So what would a fine, bulky American, such as yourself, spend it on…or have you yet to spend it on something or someone?" 

"Whoa!! Easy there sex huntress with huge "headlights"!! ;; I quickly spent it on very important, personal matters…sorry." Boy am I sorry. 

"Damn, I swear, you Americans are like vultures…you take it then you go." She gets off him and sits back down on her share of the couch. 

Naru with a sarcastic look-"Then you'd have to be a buzzard Kitsune, if you want to be that realistic." 

"SHUT UP!!" 

"(chuckles)…Well, when you win a national tournament, the press is just itching to shove a microphone into your face, so needless to say I became a bit popular. I was even told that the news had spread to almost every martial arts dojo in Japan. Isn't that right kendo girl?" 

Motoko stays silent with a blush on her face. 

"So, anyways…I had to use the money to buy new clothes, entertainment equipment, and an apartment, but after living there for 6 months, I quickly began to come up short on money and was forced to leave. On the first day of walking the streets…again, I came bought a USA Today paper and found some hope. There was a national martial arts tournament being held here in Japan. I admit, the fighters were a little more difficult, but I still whooped up some ass. The prize money was half as much than America's…27,000,000 yen ($250,000), (flinches) BUT PLEASE DON'T POUNCE ON ME JUST YET!! We American's are vultures as you said." 

Kitsune with a dull look-"So, you're almost broke again?" 

"Actually, quite the opposite. I still have about umm…12,487,176 yen in the pot right now………(smiles) but I shouldn't have told ya that." ;; 

Kitsune opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off. 

"Su! You said you wanted to play Soul Cal tonight, right?" 

"Okies! IT'S TIME FOR AN ASS-KICKING WITH NECRID!! WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" (hops on Hanku's shoulders, whom struggles to carry her upstairs). 

Later, in the hot springs 

Naru and Motoko bathe while overhearing Su and Hanku playing Soul Cal 2. 

"WHOA!! I didn't know Astaroth could do such painful and powerful moves!! How could you get so good with such a slow fighter?" 

"Well, Su, that's because other people don't give characters, like Astaroth, any chances, because of him being slow, but I have mastered that flaw, so you're dealing with a quick and powerful opponent. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" 

"But can Astaroth be this quick?" she kicks Hanku in the face sending him directly, not flying, but directly into the hot springs. 

Hanku quickly stands up in frustration-"NO NEED TO BE A SORE LOSER SU!!!" 

"A-hem" Hanku hears this behind him and freezes. 

"……Uh-oh…now before I turn around and you try to punch my face in, you need to realize that this wasn't my fault and you know it. So, I'll just walk directly to the exit, and we can all walk away happy." 

Motoko raises her sword ands strikes behind him. She notices that the attack didn't finish, because Hanku holds the blade by his palms. Motoko quickly brings her sword back, and begins to throw lightning-quick slashes at Hanku, whom dodges them with ease. 

Everybody in the House sees and/or hears the fight, causing them to go outside to see what was happening. 

"You know, it's best not to fight while you're naked, because I'll just but that to my advantage. (Motoko doesn't respond) Alright, I REALLY hoped it wouldn't come to this." 

Hanku blocks to a point where Motoko is thrown off-guard and her chest is revealed. He then lunges forward and grabs them both. Motoko is so shocked and violated at the offense, that she doesn't notice Hanku taking the sword out of her hand, it was as if she handed it to him. Hanku then walks over to the nearest wall and stabs the sword directly through it to where only the hilt and a tenth of the blade was showing. 

"What kind of women bring swords into a hot spring? Are you paranoid, or somethin'?" 

Hanku turns and begins to leave as the two women gave him frowns. Naru didn't attack Hanku based on the fact that if he could evade Motoko's blade, he could make her look like trash. 

Motoko with a quiet, furious tone-"Who does he think he is? Fighting women and grabbing them as if they were his own worry stone." 

"Probably started doing it with his mother and sisters…gasp" Naru can only cover her mouth in shock at what she just heard herself say. Even Motoko and the others, who were watching couldn't believe what she just said. Hanku freezes and looks down at his feet. 

As he began to cry he clenched his hands into a tight fist and turned around, revealing a frown with tears running down his cheeks. 

"Naru Narusegawa, you can humiliate me, you can punch me, you can destroy my property, but never insult anyone I know who are close to me…ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY!!!" 

"…Hanku……I'm…I'm sorry." 

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES NOW NARU!!!……NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY…AND LIVES!!!" 

Hanku fires an energy wave, strong enough to kill any normal human being, directly at Naru, who can only watch helplessly at her incoming death.

* * *

End of chp. 3 

I'm not a pro at cliffhangers, so tell me whatcha think in your review please. Also, I want to know what couples you readers support. Example, a lot of people are Motoko/Keitaro fans. So please put your choice in your review. 

PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!!!! 


	4. Taking and Returning the Favor

Wassup my homigees!!! I feel very quiet, yet frustrated, because my main 3 reviewers have given me their couples, but does it hurt to get MORE than 3? Anyway, thanks demonsaint, Chorp, and TVSH. 

I don't own Love Hina DAMMIT!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Hanku fires an energy wave, strong enough to kill any normal human being, directly at Naru who can only watch helplessly at her incoming death. 

SLOW MOTION 

Motoko stood in shock at what was about to happen, until she felt a sharp pull through her body. She knew it couldn't be from Hanku's energy wave. 

What is this strange energy I sense? 

Hanku breaks his frown into a look of surprise as he felt the same pull that Motoko experienced. 

What the hell just exploded?!! 

REGULAR MOTION 

Hanku and Motoko's questions are quickly answered when they both hear Naru. 

"Wha……KEITARO??!!" Both warriors become as shocked as ever at that scream. 

Using his unknown ki energy (from an emotional rage). Keitaro stood in front of Naru with his arms and legs spread out with a look of determination on his face. It was obvious he meant to take the blow. 

At impact, a blinding light covered the Hinata House as they heard a male's scream of pain echoing throughout the block. 

When the light and dirt subsided, Hanku quickly looks in front of him, thinking that there wouldn't be any remainings, but finds Keitaro barely able to stand with most of his clothes torn and withered away, smoke drifting from his body, his glasses are broken, he is covered with burns and bruises, and is grinding his teeth in pain. He turns his head back at Naru. 

"A-Are you alright, N-Naru?" 

Naru can only nod as she couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"I'm glad" He collapses on the ground unconscious. 

The residents quickly run to Keitaro's aide, but Hanku can just continue to show his look of shock, until he turns and jumps onto the roof of the apartment and runs. No one cared to notice. 

1 hour later, we see Naru running down a street to the apartments with a box of gauzes in her possession. 

"What a time to run out of gauzes, for the sake of Pete!" 

Naru continues to run in a hurry, until she stops when she hears at what seems to sound like footsteps. She looks behind her, but finds nothing until she turns back around to find a man covered in black clothing (jacket, hat, pants, etc.) standing a foot away from her. Naru knew this guy was bad news, so she tries to walk by him, but is restrained by his grabbing of her wrist. 

"Not so fast sweetheart." 

Naru tries to break free, but is slapped by the man, causing her to fall on the concrete sidewalk. He grabs Naru's leg and drags her behind a bush (for obvious reasons). Naru screams for help, but with no answer. However… 

AT HINATA 

Shinobu wrings out a wet cloth to place on Keitaro's forehead when she suddenly heard a scream that seemed to have came from the block next to them. 

Recognizing the scream, Shinobu rushes upstairs to find Motoko. 

"Motoko, Naru's in trouble. I just heard her scream about a block away from here." 

"What?!" She quickly picks up her katana and rushes out of the room. 

BACK TO NARU 

As he begins to undo her clothing, the man is stopped by a fist striking his right cheek from the shadows, sending him into the street. Naru quickly looks and sees Hanku walk past her, towards the man, whom quickly gets up and throws a punch at Hanku. Hanku backhands the punch and counters it with his own punch dead in the man's gut. The stranger falls to his knees, as Hanku wastes no time in throwing a left hook at the man. Hanku then grabs the man's jacket, by the back of its collar, and throws him straight into a streetlight (or whatever those tall lights are called), causing the pole to bend slightly. The man slowly gets to his feet, but at the moment he gains balance, Hanku leaps onto the man, with his feet placed on the man's chest (crouching position), and Hanku's left hand grips the man's right shoulder. (This fighting position is known for pouncing an enemy while keeping his/hers balance at the same time.) 

Motoko arrives at the scene and notices Naru on the sidewalk. 

"Naru! Are you alright?" 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Motoko." 

Motoko notices Naru staring at Hanku with astonishment. Motoko didn't do anything different than Naru. 

Hanku uses his free right hand to pummel the man's face. With each word Hanku speaks, another punch is thrown. 

"You don't…treat…women…like…that!!!" 

With his statement finished Hanku grips the man's left shoulder with his right hand and leaps himself off the man with great force, sending the man sliding on the asphalt a good 50 feet, where he then lays unconscious. Hanku lands with ease 25 ft from where he launched the supposed rapist. 

"Cold hearted, son of a BITCH!!" 

Hanku walks over to Naru and helps her onto her feet and the three of them walk back to the apartments without a word being said to each other. 

About an hour later (making it around 11:30-12:00 at night), Hanku stands on the edge of the rooftop and stares into the moon without movement. Naru finds her way to the roof and can only stare at Hanku with his back turned against her. 

"How is he?" 

Naru is slightly dumfounded at Hanku knowing where she was. 

"Umm…" 

Hanku turns his head around to look at her and takes a step to the side, signifying that he doesn't mind her company. 

Naru sits down on the rooftop's edge-"He's covered with moderate burns and bruises, but Motoko says he'll be just fine. In fact, she says that all he needs is sleep. He should be better in the morning." 

"(whispering) dammit" 

"Ah, don't go beatin' yourself up. You didn't intend on hitting…him. You know for a second, I thought you wanted to kill me with that attack, heh heh." 

"That attack was meant to kill." 

"……oh……but still, I should apologize for my cruel words I said to you." 

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm the one that should be apologizing Naru. I was willing to take away your life just because of some words you didn't even mean to say, and I don't expect to be forgiven for that. I even almost took another life my mistake." 

Hanku looks at Naru and sees a depressed look on her face. He knows she feels guilty for what Keitaro did for her. 

"Listen…I don't know about your friendship with Keitaro, but you shouldn't take what he did for you in a bad way. You should take it into special consideration that you now know that you have a friend that would risk his life for you; don't take it with guilt. I would drop dead if what happened today, didn't make your friendship with Keitaro any…"closer"." 

"But…Keitaro and I don't have a…relationship." 

"Uh-huh, suuuurrrre you don't." 

"Really, I can't even stand that pervert during the day!!" 

"Hey! He could've let you die!!" 

"C'mon!! What's the big deal? It's not that big a crush!…" 

Hanku smirks, and looks back at the moon. 

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." 

Naru nods and leaves Hanku on the rooftop, where he would stay for the remainder of the night…thinking.

* * *

AH!! Another chapter means more reviews!! YAY!! Anyway, the couples survey is still open for voting. I want more, and different people reviewing. Flamers out there, I could use some heat in the house. Our heater broke down a few days ago when I posted chapter 3, so I'm not stoppin' ya!! 

REVIEW AND/OR FLAME ASAP!! 


	5. PAYBACK'S A BITCH! Part 1

Hanku pokes his head out with a nervous look-"eh-heh-heh-heh. Hi! Two seconds here. WHOALLY…(quickly dodges a car that was thrown at him) 

"WTF MAN!! Look I'm sorry I didn't kill Naru in the previous chapter, but you anti-Naru fans just need to learn when to stop complaining." 

Me-"Let me take it from here, man." 

"Indeed…" (exits) 

In other news today! Heh, I'm gonna be working on the humor genre of this fic for a while, so…(slams hands on desk) PREPARE TO LAUGH……I hope. 

Thanx for the reviews everybody. I'm starting to attract more authors it seems. YAY!!! 

Anyways, Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Keitaro wakes up in his futon with the feeling of bandages placed/wrapped around his ribcage, his right cheek, and his left elbow. Everywhere else was either healed or scared from his incident the night before. He looked at his clock, which said 7:30 am. Feeling that he could walk, Keitaro headed downstairs into the kitchen and realizes he is alone until Hanku's head pops out of nowhere shouting. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT…" 

"BAAHHHH!!" Keitaro jumps, in freight, and gets his head stuck in the ceiling. He quickly pulls himself out and lands flat on his ass. 

"…for breakfast?" 

"You have a cruel sense of humor, you know that?" 

"What can I say? I'm proud to be an American, my friend." 

"Right…(looks around) um…where's Shinobu? Shouldn't she be cooking breakfast right now?" 

"Shinobu will be indisposed for the day. She seems to have caught a summer cold." 

"Ah…well, suppose we microwave some leftovers, shall we?" 

"BULLSHIT! I'm cookin' breakfast today." 

"…No offense, but…do you have ANY skills as a cook?" OO;; 

"Are you kiddin'? You haven't lived until you try my very own curry." (starts gathering the necessary ingredients) 

(A/N: I don't know any special curries except the fact that it's spicy, so add-in any special curry dish you want.) 

"And, uh…why are you doing this?" 

"Think of it as…an "I'm sorry"." 

"Well uh…thanks" 

"The girls might not trust my cooking, especially kendo girl, so I'll say you made this, take my word for it. They'll love it." 

Later, while Hanku's curry is on the stove… 

"OH CRAP!!! I need more potatoes." He opens the fridge and begins searching. 

Su hopes her way into the kitchen in her pj's. 

"Oooooooooo…what's cookin', doc?" She lifts the pot's lid, grabs a spoon and tastes the curry. 

"Hmm…not bad, but needs a little more 'kick'. She pulls out a milk carton filled with a very dark red liquid inside, labeled: SU'S TOP SECRET CURRY RECIPE!!! Su begins to dump the curry into the pot with SUCH a good mood, until she hears Hanku… 

"AH-HA!! Found ya!!" Su dashes out of the kitchen, and Hanku continues cooking his "infected" curry. 

About 30 minutes later, everybody (except Shinobu) sits at the table as Keitaro brings out the curry and places it at the center. When everybody had their bowls full, Naru gave a suspicious look at Keitaro, unsure about his cooking. 

"Wait! I think we should have Su test this, before we become, supposedly, intoxicated." 

Motoko and Kitsune agree on the idea, and all eyes are on Su. 

Su stares at the spoon in her hand and at her roommates for a few seconds before… 

" SLLLUURRRRPPPP AHHHHHH!!! PERFECT!!! MORE PLEASE!!!" 

The girl had just thrown her spoon aside and started chugging at her curry. 

The rest stare at the blonde and figure the curry is safe for eating, so everybody digs in, except Hanku and Keitaro who both wait with anxiousness at their response. 

"Hmm…not bad Urashima…mmm…not bad at all." 

"Sake can't compete with this…well, maybe…it can, but it's still delicious." 

"I'm impressed Keitaro, you might be a fair competitor against Shinobu." 

"Glad you think so." Keitaro felt the relief he was hoping for, but only for a short while. 

Kitsune, Naru, and Motoko in unison- 

A kettle's whistle is heard as the girls' faces gradually became cherry red, the sound of a train's bell and horn could also be heard as the girls shrieked as the spice began to take its toll. 

Mutsumi enters through the front door just in time to see the 3 "hot heads" make their run in search of some H2O. 

"Ara, ara, did I come at a bad time?" 

"Naw, you're actually on time for the firework show, heh, heh." 

"(giggles)…You must be the Hanku, the new resident Haruka told me about." 

"Yup, that's me, and who the hell are you?" 

"Mutsumi Otohime, I assist Haruka down at the tea house, and am a friend of everyone here in the apartment." 

"Jeez, is there anyone else I don't know about." 

"Well there's Seta and Sarah who are currently on their way back here from a business trip of Seta's. They should be here before lunch." 

"Oye, oh well, better two than three." 

Motoko was the first to spell relief correctly as she dived for the kitchen sink and pressed her mouth against the faucet and turned the cold water on max. 

Naru found the first floor bathroom and the sound of the sink's faucet could be heard. Hanku hears this, looks toward the readers, and points back with his thumb. 

"Is that even sanitary?" 

Kitsune didn't have much to worry about as she scampered to her room, opened her mini-fridge, and pulled out her coldest sake. With the bottle's bottom facing upward she chugged the whole thing. To her dismay she had to empty 3 more bottles before the spice ended its torment. 

When the trio came back, they took a few seconds to catch their breath, before their traditional death glare was given to Keitaro. Hanku smirks and puts his hand in front of his mouth like it's a walkie-talkie. 

"BING…You are now free to move about the country." 

With that being said Keitaro made his daily flight out of Hinata. 

Mutsumi, not knowing what had happened, walked over to the table and noticed an untouched bowl of curry. 

"What's for breakfast?" She begins to insert a spoonful of curry into her mouth. 

Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru panicked-"WAIT, MUTSUMI!!! DON'T DO IT!!!" 

Too late. The Okinawan had already swallowed and instantly fainted flat on her back. 

Hanku freaks-"HOLY DOG SHIT!!! THE CURRY KILLED HER!!!" 

Naru punches Hanku in the back of the head-"Calm down, stupid. She only fainted." 

"Oh! Well then…forget it!" 

At noon everybody had gone to do his or her daily summer activities. Su's in her room working on God-knows-what, Kitsune is in the living room drinking sake and watching TV, Motoko is out front, doing her normal exercises, Mutsumi, Keitaro, and Naru are studying, and Shinobu is hanging and folding the laundry with Hanku's assistance (since he had nothing better to do). 

When asked to take the towels back down stairs to the hot springs, Hanku accepted and took enough towels to block his vision of what was in front of him. As he went down the second floor hallway, Motoko had finished her exercises and went towards her room until she saw Hanku and his complication. She frowned and continued to walk forward, but with the bottom of her sheath sticking out next to her trying to trip Hanku. 

It worked flawlessly as Hanku threw the towels in the air so he could break his fall, but only to be surrounded by a mess of towels. He began to pick up and fold the remaining towels before Kitsune called Motoko. 

"Hey Motoko, where's the remote, girl?" Obviously she was drunk. 

"Hang on a sec Kitsune." 

Motoko started heading back the way she came passing Hanku and kicking the towels in the middle of her steps just to piss him off. 

"Oops" 

"Hey kendo girl! That was uncalled for." 

The samurai ignored Hanku and continued her way. 

Another hour later, Motoko and Shinobu joined Kitsune in watching television, and Hanku finished putting the towels away. With no more laundry left Hanku headed his way to the couch, which bothered Motoko, whom gave an uncomfortable look. 

Motoko stood up and headed in Hanku's direction, and upon their passing Motoko made an "unintentional" shove at Hanku sending him to the floor. At that moment, Sara had entered through the front door with her luggage in her possession, before Hanku's time bomb detonated and begin shouting in Motoko's face… 

"ALRIGHT, BITCH!! THAT'S IT!! YOU WANNA PISS ME OFF? WELL YOU GOT IT, SISTER!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO!! I'M GONNA RIDE YOUR ASS WITH EVERY BIT OF PUBLIC HELL SO HARD, IT'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN!!" 

After SOME of his rage was dealt Hanku stomped his way to his room. 

Sara with a blank stare and a smirk (everybody else gave a stare)-"Alright……what did I miss? 

Back in Hanku's room, Hanku begins to bury his head in his stuff in search of something. 

"Whereisit? whereisit?" Keitaro enters with a soda in his hand. 

"Hey man, uh…what's up?" 

"Kendo girl's gonna get a beating tonight!" 

'Oh boy' "What did she do this time?" 

"She pissed me off!!" 

"Okay…uh…what are you gonna do about it?" He starts drinking 

"I'll get her back, and I'll get her back GOOOD!! By means of this!" 

Hanku raises up a magazine where Keitaro sees the title, but the readers can't (A/N: HA, HA!! You don't know what it is!!). 

Keitaro spits out his drink in shock-"BY MEANS OF THAT?!" OO;; 

"That's right." 

"Man, I don't think that's gonna work." 

"WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!! KENDO GIRL GOT ME PISSED AND SHE'S GONNA PAY THE FAIR PRICE!! 

End of chp.5

* * *

What's the scheme? What's Motoko going to suffer at the hands of Hanku? Will my little sister ever beat her Scooby Doo video game? 

Find out in chp. 6 

Okay, seriously now, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Kanako are gonna get their chapters eventually, okay Nakatsu? 

Question to TVSH- what did you mean in your review when you said "damn" that's all you put. I just wanna know what you meant. 

I just wanna put this up for the fuck of it: 

Best video game characters- 

Super Smash Bros. Melee-Ganondorf 

Soul Caliber 2-Astaroth 

You might notice that they're slow, but I can shut up anybody who mocks these two ass-kickers. I don't know why I said that. Aw well, enjoy it. 

PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!!!


	6. PAYBACK'S A BITCH! Part 2

HEYO!! I had a feeling that some of you would love the curry scene, but if you loved that, then you'll pass out on this chapter! This is a hyperventilating, spleen-busting, stomach-cramping chapter. 

Vampire Story Hunter-when I say TVSH, I mean you, yourself, personally. What did you mean when you said, "damn" in your previous review? It kinda left me hanging. 

Nakatsu-I'm happy to know that you loved the curry scene. (I respect your decision in saying that Mitsurugi is your best character, but HE SUCKS, and I'll show you why in this chapter) 

Anyways, Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!! 

Hanku-AIN'T AIN'T A WORD!! AND STOP CUSSING YOU STUPID FUCK!!! 

Me-Shut up stupid! Operation: Slut Payback is about to be underway! 

Hanku-OH!! Right!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Motoko became a bit more cautious and alert upon Hanku's threat a couple of hours ago. She didn't even feel that she was safe 100% of the time while she attended to her secret studies in her room. Well, all that was about to change!!! 

"KYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Shinobu's scream triggered Motoko's reflex of grabbing her katana and running for the kitchen, where the scream was heard. 

All the girls entered the kitchen with Naru trying to comfort Shinobu. 

"What's wrong Shinobu?" 

Shinobu could only point at a magazine placed on the table. 

Naru looked at it with the other females looking over her shoulder. With a vein on her forehead, Naru shook her fist. 

"That perverted, landlord…" 

"Now wait a minute Naru." Hanku enters 

"Just because it's a Playboy magazine, doesn't mean that it's Keitaro's right off the bat." 

"Are you saying that this is yours?!" 

Hanku still keeping cool- "No, I'm just saying, check inside the cover; it might have a name." 

Naru didn't see much good in it, but she agreed with the idea. 

Open cover…everyone freezes except Hanku with a look of triumph on his face 

The cover read in permanent ink, and I quote, "Property of Motoko Aoyama!!" 

BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!! 

"Hey, I only said that you could have it for an hour, but if you insist on keeping it, kendo girl, that's okies by me. (snicker)" 

Kitsune was pretty much the only one who didn't have her jaw drop in shock. Instead, she quickly shoves a different magazine in Motoko's face. 

"Well if you're going to be a magazine reader, I'm gonna make sure you lay off the women versions. To start off, you might as well see this guy. His name is Kaito and he's a famous American model, doesn't he just turn you on?" 

Motoko could only see a pair of golden eyes. 

"Careful, Kitsune. Kendo girl might be turned on RIGHT NOW by your presence. So you might wanna watch your back for this girl in the future." 

He let's out a sinister laugh and runs like mad with glee. 

(A/N: Those of you who have seen Motoko pissed, this is way, way, way, beyond pissed) 

With a demonic twinkle in her eyes, the samurai runs to capture and annihilate the man who set her up. 

The two ran throughout the Hinata grounds for about 10 minutes from the hot springs, to the abandoned annex. When Hanku made his 15th lap past the open kitchen window he smelt a very delicious lunch being served. Immediately picking up his pace (with Motoko close by) he raced inside and immediately sat down in the kitchen table and raised his right hand signifying an immediate halt. Motoko, with the blade inches from Hanku's head, was dumbfounded by the demand and took the time to notice her surroundings with 7 pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"You don't wanna obliterate the dining room and everything inside it do ya?" 

Motoko had no other choice, but to surrender. Hanku gave the look and sign of victory. 

"YEAH!!—BOOF!!" Silenced by Naru's punch, in the back of the head, Hanku's face was flat on the table. 

"That's for getting Shinobu involved in a conflict that doesn't concern her." 

"Owie…" Hanku lifts up his head only to be punched into the table again by Naru. 

"THAT'S for setting Motoko up to make us think she was gay." 

"(groans)…" Lifting his head up again…you guessed it…another face plant into the table, courtesy of Naru. 

"And THAT'S…for my own amusement!!" 

Becoming slightly retarded-"ooooowwwww…dose things aw' bad fo' you." 

What was once a chaotic chase became a very, VERY quiet lunch. 

After lunch Keitaro met up with Hanku in his (Hanku's) room. 

"Well, at least that conflict has been settled!" 

"This war is FAR from over." Hanku pulls out the box labeled "Secret Stash" 

"C'mon Hanku, will you just give it up, already." 

"NEVER!! At least not until I use ALL of these in my scheme." He opens the box revealing at least 60 porn magazines. 

Keitaro's eyes bulge out in awe and wonder-"What…is…your…PROBLEM HANKU?" 

Hanku only smiles-"What can I say? I have my 'issues'!!" (A/N: you're a dumb shit if you can't find the double meaning in that word.) 

"These magazines will serve their purpose in due time, but for now, I'm gonna whoop Su's ass in Soul Cal." [A/N: (giving a "rock-on" sign) ASTAROTH RULES!!!] 

Later…Motoko walks by Hanku's room and stops to hear-in on the conversation. 

"Damn, Hanku! How can you be so good with such a crappy fighter?" 

"HEY!! Don't dist Astaroth, Sara!!" 

"It's not like you to lose against anyone when you're Voldo, Sara! Hanku really shocked your marbles, but don't worry, I didn't fare any better." 

"Yeah! I haven't been up against this much competition since…since…Motoko first played me with Mitsurugi." 

"WHAT?!" 

Motoko enters-"It's true and I suppose I might as well face you right now while I'm here." 

"HA, HA!! Good one, kendo girl!" 

"That's Motoko to you, you bastard!! Move it Sara!!" 

"It's your funeral! GO ASTAROTH!!!" Su and Sara quickly change into a cheerleader's uniform with "Astaroth" written in front of Su's shirt, but Sara has "Mitsurugi" on her shirt. 

"NO WAY!! The samurais are gonna beat that dork down to a pulp." 

Both girls wave their pom-poms while they cheer for their selected fighter. 

**MITSURUGI VS. ASTAROTH **

**BATTLE 1! FIGHT! **

A swings his axe at M's feet, causing him to trip. M quickly gets up and performs a throw- he trips A and brings his sword down. 

A-185% health M-190% health 

A does an attack throw by guiding M behind him with his axe and does this repeatedly. 

"No I'm over here!! No, no, no, here!! Wrong turn, he went this way." 

"CUT THAT OUT CHEAP SHOT!!!" 

"If you say so" 

A grabs M by the back performing a throw-he places the top of his axe on the back of M's ankles. He then grabs M's head and brings him around the hilt of the axe to where his head is in front of A's face. A ends the attack by quickly shoving M's head to the ground. 

(A/N: Any normal human being would have his/her entire upper-half broken.) 

Motoko flinches-"OW!! Geez that hurts!" 

A-185% health M-90% health 

A quickly ends the fight by using another attack throw-A swings his axe around in a circle, and M gets stuck on the axe where A continues to swing a couple more rotations and releases M HIGH in the air and lands HARD!! 

**KNOCKOUT!!! **

DEAR KAMI!! THAT WAS……RUTHLESS!! 

"Well that's the idea that I was aimin' for." 

"SHUT UP!! That was only battle 1!!" 

**BATTLE 2! FIGHT!! **

"I'm gonna end this in a snap." 

A immediately starts with the attack throw that he used to finish off M in the first fight. 

M positions himself where he holds his sheathed sword and spreads his feet. 

A charges at M, but is stopped by M using his unblockable move where he slashes down low twice. Upon A standing up, M uses an attack throw where he stabs his katana through A's stomach, and M shoves A off the blade with his foot. 

A-45% health M-110% health 

M finishes A off by kneeing him out of the ring. 

**RING OUT!!!! **

"WHAT?!" 

"HA!!" 

"THAT'S IT!!! YOU'RE DEAD KENDO GIRL!! 

"MOTOKO!" 

"WHATEVER!!" 

**FINAL BATTLE!! FIGHT! **

"Behold my one-two knockout attack" 

A again starts with his axe-swinging attack throw. M stands back up and charges at A, whom, upon M hitting the ground from his previous attack, was starting his unblockable attack. A holds his axe like he was holding a baseball bat. M stopped his charge, because Motoko had never seen this attack and didn't know what to do. 

"It's OVER!!" 

A swings the axe like a golf club sending M high-flyin' into the air and making a hard landing. 

**PERFECT!! **

**ASTAROTH WINS!! **

"WHAT THE…?!" 

"The Demented Moon-the most powerful attack in the game. It can immediately take away over half of your health in one strike." 

"But…" 

"AH!! No worries, though. You put up a great fight!" Offers a handshake 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! I'm going to the roof to meditate. (sigh)" leaves the room. 

"JEEZ!! Never thought kendo girl could be such a sore loser." 

"She never likes to be #2. THAT WAS A KICK ASS FIGHT HANKU!!! WEEEEEE!!!" 

Su jumps and wraps her arms and legs around Hanku-"Thank- BOOF!! That's gotta stop." 

Sara sweatdrops-"It can't be helped, she'll never get out of that habit." 

That evening, after dinner and everyone was excused from the table, Motoko made her way to the hot springs and soak off the stress she was having. 

Little does she know that hell itself is about to appear and consume her soul. 

End of chp. 6

* * *

That last line was sarcasm in case any of you freaked, which would be awesome. 

Get ready for the BIG, BIG, BIG, finale of PAYBACK'S A BITCH next chapter. 

Sorry I had to make Mitsurugi look so bad Nakatsu, I sincerely doubt that if you played me in the same fight, you would put up a greater threat to me than Motoko did to Hanku. 

Reminding TVSH (The Vampire Story Hunter)-What did you mean by "damn" 

PLEASE REVIEW ASAP


	7. PAYBACK'S A BITCH! Final

Heyo everybody! It's 12:56 am! Isn't that SPECIAL? I'm in a grave mood, so I'll make this funny and good and post it in the morning. WAIT A MINUTE; I already have been writing good and funny chapters. Anyways… 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Motoko makes her way into the hot springs… 

FLASHBACK 

Motoko leaves the table and gives her compliments to Shinobu's exquisite cooking, unaware of Hanku's smirk and evil glare. When she leaves to go upstairs and ready herself for the hot springs, Hanku pulls out an army helmet and a walkie-talkie. 

"American Punk, what's your position?" 

Sara is in the women's changing room with an army helmet a walkie-talkie of her own. 

"Hell-Raiser, sir! In the changing room, awaiting orders, sir!" 

"Excellent! Banana-Splitter, what's your location?" 

"Behind you, Hell-Raiser, sir!" 

Hanku turns around and sees Su with her own helmet and walkie-talkie. Still speaking into the WT… 

"What the hell are you doing, Banana-Splitter? You're supposed to be getting the materials needed for this operation." 

"Already got them, sir." 

"THEN GET INTO THAT CHANGING ROOM, NOW!" 

"Yes, sir." 

A few minutes later, Sara and Su exit the changing room and meet up with Hanku back in the kitchen. They stand at attention and salute. 

"The bomb's been planted, sir." 

"Is it properly undercover?" 

"Unless Banana-Splitter's tech skills are fading on us, it should be invisible to the others." 

"Excellent! Now is for my part." Hanku makes his way to the hot springs with something in his possession. 

"Hell-Raiser, sir, what if the operation fails?" 

"I don't know, American Punk, because this plan should work flawlessly. You two are dismissed." 

"Thank you, sir!" 

END FLASHBACK 

Motoko begins to unwrap her towel, but feels something being pressed against her stomach. She pulls out yet another Playboy magazine. 

(A/N: Yes, Lee3, but like I said, this is way, WAY beyond Tsuruko's pissed.) 

"Smile!" 

Motoko quickly looks behind her and sees the flash of a Kodak, digital camera. 

"In case you're wondering what I will do with this picture; let's just say that I'll be sending QUITE the Christmas card to a few of my friends. AFTER I make a few "adjustments" with it." 

"………" 

"Does the name Paparazzi mean ANYTHING to you? Hahahahahaha!" 

Hanku scrams out of the springs with another look of triumph on his face. Motoko throws the magazine down, wraps the towel back around her top, and pursues Hanku. One slight problem though, the magazine carries a thin paper weight with a string attached to itself and Motoko's towel. 

Hanku is running his ass off as fast as he can, but to his dismay, he's got a VERY pissed samurai on his tail. At this point in the chase, the other residents begin to block his path. 

"Hey Hanku, why the flushed face?" 

"KITSUNE, YOU'RE DRUNK! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' WAY!" 

Whether she heard him or not, Kitsune was shoved away into the wall. Everyone else got out of the way, but they noticed Motoko's towel beginning to fade away as the string, gradually began to "reveal" Motoko. 

Hanku looks at his watch-"Right…about…NOW! (he turns around and holds his hand out) HALT! 

Motoko, again, dumbfounded by this demand stopped a foot away from Hanku. 

"(snicker) If you're going to continue this chase…(snicker)…you might wanna put some clothes on." A series of camera flashes flood Motoko's eyes and face with fear, anger, and pure humiliation. With no other choice, Motoko begins to run for her room, but ironically, Hanku is chasing HER with his camera continuing to shoot. 

"Oh, c'mon, first you're wanting to obliterate your public embarrassment, now you're camera shy. You know, it's so funny; the golden opportunity in this moment is so HYSTERICAL, that I'm not even shooting you! (faces his camera to the wall and takes pictures of it) IT'S CRAZY!" 

Motoko slams the door to her room and locks it. Hanku smirks and walks downstairs with Sara and Su waiting for results. 

"Was Operation: Slut Payback a success, sir?" 

"Envy those who are victorious! And pity those who are defeated by the victorious! Yes Banana-Splitter, the slut got SOME of her payback. Operation: Slut Payback isn't even finished!" 

Kitsune comes downstairs herself, with a hangover-"Damn, Hanku! What was all that about?" 

"That doesn't shit right now. I got a question. When you shoved that magazine into Motoko's face about that model; did you say his name was Kaito?" 

"Yeah, he's coming here to Japan in 2 years. Why do you ask?" 

"…Shit…oh God…" 

That night, around 12:30 am, Motoko sneaks out of her room and into Kitsune's room. She scavenges through her stuff. 

"Dammit, that slut. Where did she put it?" She looks over to a sleeping Kitsune with a Playgirl magazine in her arms." 

"Perfect" 

Motoko creeps over to the sleeping drunk and tries to pull the magazine out of her arms, but is suddenly grabbed by the arm. 

"(groans)…how much…is it?" 

Apparently, she was sleep talking. Motoko slightly flinched, but quickly recovered by finding a nearby, empty bottle of sake, and holding it to Kitsune's face. Kitsune smells the alcohol and grabs it with both her hands releasing her grip with both Motoko and the magazine. 

"…whew…close call" 

She grabs the magazine and heads for Hanku's room, whom is sleeping just as soundly as Kitsune. With her stealth abilities, Motoko is easily able to place the magazine in his arms. With a triumphant look on her face, Motoko leaves the room and turns in. 

Upon her leaving his room, Hanku opens eyes and smirks. 

"Clever bitch! Very clever indeed!" 

Hanku takes the magazine in his arms and his box of ALL of his porn magazines and leaves his room. 

NEXT MORNING 

"KYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream of Shinobu has a policy to freak people out at the least favorable moment, especially at 6:00 am. 

Everybody gathers at Shinobu's room (except Hanku). 

"WHO PUT THIS MAGAZINE UNDERNEATH POOR SHINOBU'S PILLOW?" 

"You all might find me a pervert, but I guarantee I don't read yaois, Naru." 

"Do we have to talk about this now? My hangover is taking its toll on my head and back." 

"NO ONE GOES BACK TO BED UNTIL SHINOBU'S OFFENDER IS FOUND! AND BY MY SWORD I SWEAR HE/SHE WILL BE FOUND!" 

SLAM! Shinobu's bedroom door slams open revealing a very tired and worn out Hanku. 

"Boy! You look like shit Han--." 

"SHUT UP KEITARO!" 

Everybody keeps quiet from Hanku's remark, until he walks past everybody, towards Kitsune. 

"Ummmm…hi." 

Hanku turns Kitsune around, still with a tired look, and punches her back with a great amount of force. 

"AHHHHHHH…YOU BASTARD! YOU BROKE MY…oh." The drunk realized that she just moved her back without the feeling of pain. 

Hanku then walks to the magazine, opens it and reveals…"Property of Motoko Aoyama" 

"Now if everyone will SHUT UP, and GO BACK TO BED we can sleep through this ordeal. By the way, if you want to interrogate the suspect any further, go to her room." He walks towards the door, turns around, and before slamming the door again… 

Everyone scampered up to Motoko's room and find the unearthly, unthinkable discovery of a floor full of dirty magazines. 

Motoko gave Hanku the most terrifying death glare-"Hanku…" 

"Who gives a RAT'S ASS if I did it anyway." He slams the door. 

Upon him dragging himself back to his room, his past caught up with him. 

"DOPE…(slaps the front of his face) I just ruined it. Everything became exposed. DAMN YOU SANDMAN!" 

BOOM! Shinobu's door explodes with a pissed off Motoko AND Naru. 

"Shizer…AHHHHHHH!" Hanku runs his ass off again, this time, in the desperation of surviving. He runs around the entire house in his tank-top undergarment and boxers before ending back up in his room. He enters with a sigh of relief, but is interrupted by someone shouting… 

"SECTOR B-12 LOCKDOWN!" Thick titanium alloy covers the walls, windows, and doors in Hanku's room where he's left in complete darkness. 

"Damn, Su's security system must've experienced a glitch again. Now where is that flashlight? Ah! Here it is." 

He turns the flashlight on and points the light above him (as if he was telling a ghost story), but to his dismay, two other people, rather women, were also shown in the light. Hanku immediately flushes white and has eyes bulge out in fear as he sees the two crack their knuckles. He turns to the readers in a weak, whispering tone… 

"……mother." 

Everyone else is just outside Hanku's room with a concerned look, until they all flinch at the enormous sound of punches, kicks, wall slamming, furniture being demolished, some of them might've slightly heard bone cracklings. That didn't make them sick to their stomach though, what made them sick was that the heard screaming and shouting, pleads for help. They even heard… 

"(beatdown)…SHIT…(beatdown)…FUCK…(beatdown)…AHHHH…(beatdown)." 

This series of destruction and pain continued for 15 minutes, until they heard… 

"Sector B-12 lockdown override" The titanium doors and walls rose back up into the ceiling, and the two goddesses of pain and suffering walked out of the room with a sick look of pleasure and satisfaction. 

Some of the others actually had the stomach in looking into Hanku's room/doomsday location, but they wouldn't have a stomach for long as upon the first glance of what looked like Hanku's corpse, would bring sudden barfness upon their souls. Su, Sara, Kitsune, and Keitaro took no pleasure in experiencing this. 

(A/N: I know what you're thinking: Su BARFING! Yeah right! However, isn't it also true that Motoko and Naru NEVER EVER beat Keitaro's ass at the same time in the same room? Make it a note.) 

It's a good thing that Hanku has Su's friendship. There was some good news and some bad news in that friendship though. 

The good news, Su had an immediate cure for Hanku's hellish experience. 

The bad news, knowing Su, the cure for this was Su's very own "curry cure", and it took her 5 hours to make it (11:15 am). 

Su shows up in Hanku's room in a mad scientist coat with lab goggles on her head with a lab beaker fizzing rapidly. 

"Open his mouth." 

Keitaro and Sara open up the "hatch", and Su pours/dumps the ¼ gallon concoction in the fighter's mouth. Steam and smoke begin to pour out of Hanku's mouth and ears. Hanku opens his eyes WIDE, and he sits up, but doesn't move. Now he begins to turn red and sweat, until… 

"BUUURRRRRPPPPP…(he clenches his fist)…THAT'S A SPICY MEAT-BALL!" 

During lunch, Hanku made his apologies to everyone, especially Shinobu and Motoko; although Shinobu forgave him, Motoko, of course, wasn't the forgiving type. 

Afterwards, Kitsune made the suggestion of having a karaoke night in slight celebration of ending their current war, but everyone figured, "Why the fuck not?" 

However, in order to get this party underway Kitsune and Haruka needed their booze. Su, Sara, and Naru took care of Su's indoor, miniature amphitheater. Haruka and Kitsune had to take care of the teahouse. Keitaro had landlord business to attend to. Without anything left to do, Mutsumi, Motoko, and Hanku had no other choice, but to gather the food and drinks for the occasion. As much as Motoko and Hanku despised each other's souls, they saw no other way to get themselves out of the ordeal. 

"Aw, c'mon you two. It'll be fun." 

"Mutsumi, in this chemistry between kendo girl and myself, is something that a watermelon-loving, turtle-breeding, Okinawan, such as yourself, would NEVER understand." 

"This'll be the only time I'll agree with this bastard." 

"Ara, Ara, sorry for bringing up the topic." 

"That's your first strike, Okinawan." 

End of chp. 7

* * *

That ends PAYBACK'S A BITCH, but now we open up another plot. I figured Motoko, giving Hanku some payback would please some of ya'lls spirits, but you gotta admit, Motoko and Naru tag-teaming on a single individual, is like stickin' your nose down a meat-grinder. 

Thanx everybody for the reviews, especially TVSH, your idea gave me a few ideas of my own. So…YOU ROCK! 

Also, thanx Lee3 for your breakfast dish, it should come in handy in the future. 

PLEASE REVIEW ASAP DAMMIT! 


	8. KARAOKAE NIGHT!

HOWDIES EVERYBODYS!!! I'm gonna enjoy writing this chapter. Things are about to go MAD!! Maybe I exaggerate a bit too much!! 

Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!!! Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!!! 

I realized I didn't put up the disclaimer last chapter, so this makes up for it, right? 

I also don't own Toby Keith's "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue" or "Huckleberry" 

That's right, there's gonna be TWO songs in this chapter. 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Hanku, Motoko, and Mutsumi pass by the teahouse on their way to pick up some groceries, noticing Haruka and Kitsune gather some booze for the karaoke that was about to take place that evening. Kitsune sees them and just couldn't stop herself. 

"You two shouldn't go all out at each other before the evening, save it for then…at bedtime. (giggles)" 

Motoko went red and was about to strike Kitsune before noticing Hanku frowning at Kitsune with wide-open eyes. He walks towards her not leaving eye contact with the blonde, until he gets in her face by a couple of inches causing Kitsune to lean back a little. 

"HOW 'BOUT NO!!!……You drunk, crazy-ass, SLUT!!!" 

Naru runs down the steps with a piece of paper in her hand and hands it over to Hanku, whom smirks noticing what it was. 

"You guys forgot the list of things that we need tonight." 

"Hey, I think you gave me the wrong one, it says Playtex. Hahaha" Hanku immediately splits the scene when noticing Naru's reaction. 

"Oh, fu, fu, fu! He always seems to get us when we least expect it!" 

Motoko draws her sword- "Don't worry Naru. The pervert will get his beating. Eventually, we'll meet up with him." 

A few hours and a beating later, the threesome have what they left for, except for the #1 item on the list…drinks/alcohol. 

The three walk into a liquor store where, unfortunately, was currently being robbed by another 3 with masks. They all make eye contact, and the robbers aim their guns at Motoko and Hanku, whom only smirks. 

Hanku starts cracking his knuckles-"So, you want to play. (chuckles) Well let's play." 

Motoko draws her sword-"Who started the party without me?" 

Mutsumi takes cover behind an isle, when gunshots are made. The warriors split up and strike, quickly, disarming the trio and end up back-to-back with each other. 

"You call this a party?" 

"Aren't we having a little fun?" 

Motoko begins to use her ki to stun one of the robbers, and embeds him into the wall with a simple strike. 

Hanku had just as much fun with his robber. He backhands the robber across the head, and throws three quick punches on his lungs, stunning his enemy. Hanku throws the man over his head straight into a watermelon stand. The crook shakes his head and starts to pull out a knife when he is knocked unconscious from Mutsumi slamming a watermelon on his head. 

At that time Motoko had the last crook in a headlock hitting his head with the bottom of her sword's hilt. Seeing that Hanku wasn't busy, she swung her opponent in a single rotation before releasing him where Hanku immediately, held his arm out. Clotheslining the crook dead in the throat. The man flips once in the air before slamming back down to the floor. 

Hanku remained still, realizing he just made an awesome move. 

"Ooohhhhh YEAH!!" 

Motoko sheathes her sword-"Just the way I like 'em; dumb and ugly." 

"Oh my! You two really work well as a team. You should've seen yourselves setting your affairs aside and teaming up to fight those men." 

Hanku and Motoko look at each other, blush, and turn their backs to each other with a "Humph" 

"It was a once in a lifetime moment. It won't happen again." 

"I'll be damned if I EVER ally with her again." 

THAT NIGHT (9:30) 

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as the party was underway. Kitsune was her usual, drunkard self already. Su was hogging the buffet where Shinobu and Sara tried to restrain her from eating the table. Haruka, Motoko, Mutsumi, and Naru were in a friendly conversation with their wine, still sober. Keitaro just now enters after finishing a few trigonometry problems in his studies. 

Where is the party? You might ask; In Su's room, why, because the teenager was able to make an indoor, mini amphitheater inside of it during her spare time. 

"Hey Keitaro! (hic) Where's that f(hic)n Hanku? We haven't seen him all f(hic)n night!" 

"He said he wasn't quite the partygoer, so he's in his room, meditating." 

"Let him alone, it'll be much more fun that way. Besides, who wants that man to be involved with the good party, anyway?" 

Everybody in unison-"WE DO!!" Motoko sweat-drops. 

Almost instantly, Su left the room and came back in a flash dragging Hanku behind her. She holds out Hanku's leg and salutes to Keitaro. 

"One Hanku Royiaki, hold the onions!! (looks up in wonder and drools) Mmmmmm, onions!!" 

"WHAT TH—HEY!!!" 

"Glad you could make it (hic) Hanku. Why don't you kickoff this party with a song?" 

He gives Kitsune a sarcastic look and starts exiting-"Because you're drunk, and I ain't singin' no song." 

Everybody looks at each other and nods (except Hanku). 

Keitaro puts his hand behind his head-"Actually, Hanku, it might not be that bad of an idea." 

Su drops down on Hanku's shoulders-"C'mon Hanku, just one PWEEAASSEE?" 

"NO!! NEVER!!" 

"Some roughback of an (hic) American you are. I heard that America has a (hic) lot of good singers, but if you want to throw your (hic) patriotism away that's fine." 

Hanku frowns and gives Kitsune a cold stare-"You dare question an American's love for his COUNTRY!!!??" 

Kitsune looks up at the ceiling-"Maybe" 

"Alright, that's it! Move aside, I'll show you how a TRUE American loves his country, just by singin' ONE SONG!!" 

He goes to his room, grabs a CD and heads back to the stage of the amphitheatre. 

"This guy sang one of the greatest patriotic songs of all time. His name is Toby Keith. He made this song just after the September 11th attack; you all remember that don't you?" 

Everybody nods. Hanku sits on the provided stool where a microphone stand, with the mic, stood in front of him. He inserts the CD. "Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue (The Angry American)" starts playing. 

(A/N: If you haven't heard this song, read it anyway. This song is THAT patriotic. The karaoke box that was being used took out Toby's voice, so Hanku's singing this.) 

_American girls and American guys  
We'll always stand up and salute  
We'll always recognize  
When we see Old Glory flying there's a lot of men dead  
So we can sleep in peace at night when we lay down our head _

_My daddy served in the Army when he lost his right eye  
But he flew a flag out in our yard till the day that he died  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister, and me  
To grow up and live happy in the land of the free  
Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack  
A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back  
Soon as we could see clearly through our big, black eye  
Man, we lit up your world like the 4th of July _

_CHORUS: Hey, Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will fly and its gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell  
And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you courtesy of the red, white, and blue _

_Justice will be served and the battle will rage  
This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage  
You'll be sorry that you messed with the US of A _

Hanku smirks and looks at everybody… 

_Cause we'll put a boot in your ass it's the American way_

With that being heard, a few people of the audience give whistles, "whoop's, and other cheers… 

_Hey, Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
And the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist  
And the eagle will fly and its gonna be hell  
When you hear Mother Freedom start ringing her bell  
And it'll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you  
Brought to you courtesy of the red, white, and blue _

_Of the red, white, and blue _

_Of my red, white, and blue _

"WOW!! WOWEEE!! You (hic) Americans are pretty patriotic." 

"Damn right!" 

(A/N: Any Americans, who read that song, give a 'HELL YEAH') 

The night continued with Hanku's presence for another few hours (11:30 PM). During that time, Hanku got into the party idea when he started taking pictures of everybody. Motoko would've sworn he was drunk, when he put his arm around her shoulder, pulled her in close, and took a quick picture of themselves. Fortunately, Hanku's digital camera was able to upload the pictures onto Su's computer and print two of each picture. Everybody is currently in chairs in front of the amphitheatre now, looking a bit tired. (They're sitting in a row like in the movie theatres) The order is follows from left to right: 

Keitaro, Naru, Haruka, Su, Sara, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsumi, and Motoko. Hanku is on the stage. 

Hanku looks at the others-"You all ready to call it a night?" 

Everybody groans, but Naru-"(yawns) I would, but I can't seem to keep my eyes closed." 

Everybody else agrees with Naru, since they were experiencing the same thing. 

Hanku looks down for a moment and looks at everybody again 

"How about a lullaby? I have just the one in mind." 

"And what's that? (hic)" 

"It's a bit of personal, but my father sang it to me and my sisters when we were kids. He said it talked about his and mother's relationship when they were teens." 

Everybody was a bit touched when he mentioned his family. 

"Just relax, and trust me, this song knocked me out every time I heard it. I just need a guitar." 

Su points to a door on the stage's side, where Hanku assumed it was where she kept the instruments. He was correct, grabbed one, and sat on the high-stool. 

(A/N: I'm gonna re-mention the disclaimer on "Huckleberry", in the story, Hanku's father made the song up himself. This song is Toby Keith's, not mine. Also, you might want to read/hear this song it's really touching.) 

Hanku starts playing his guitar… 

_Just off of the two-lane where the school bus used to stop  
Was a little wooden A-frame with a yellow tin rooftop  
One day it was raining on this world  
She said 'Have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?' _

_CHORUS: Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the storm gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry  
Mmm hmmm _

_Later on that summer we went to the county fair  
They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared  
It was two bucks to experience the thrill  
She said 'Come on boy let's get in line I'll ride it if you will' _

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the ride gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We'll grow up and we'll get married  
I'm gonna be your Huckleberry  
Mmm hmmm _

_Snuck off on a slow dance at the junior/senior prom  
Went lookin' for some romance before I had to get her home  
Steamin' up the windows of my car  
She said 'Until I get my wedding ring boy we can't go that far' _

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry, you don't have to double dare me  
If the world gets wild and scary count on me to be right there  
You're so extra ordinary sweet like maraschino cherries  
We grew up and we got married  
Now look at those three little Huckleberries _

Tears creep from the corner of Hanku's eyes and Motoko notices it. Hanku then made eye contact with Motoko, smirked, and winked. Motoko blushes at this. 

_Mmm hmmm _

Everyone couldn't help, but smile at the last chorus before they all went to sleep. Motoko would be the last one to fall asleep, because for the very first time, she didn't see sarcasm, anger, or pervertedness on his face, she saw a gentle, warming, calm, and…comforting face. She would have never guessed that Hanku would have such passion for everyone, let alone, herself. 

Hanku pulls out some blankets and covers everybody one-by-one. He couldn't help, but find it cute that neither Keitaro nor Naru noticed that her head was resting on his shoulder as they both went to sleep. When he was done tucking everyone in, he left the room, and before turning out the lights he looks back at everyone. 

"Good night, everybody." 

Motoko barely heard this, blushed and whispered… 

"Good night" 

End of chp. 8

* * *

I LOVE THAT SONG!!! especially with the "boot in your ass" part. I might as well respond to a few of my fans. 

c4ss4ndr41121-Thanx for the review and I'm glad you think so 

Outsider Writer-Thanx for your concern, I'll take it into special consideration. 

bonehead25-I agree that Talim kicks ass, in fact, I have some skill with her myself. 

DerektheRogue-What does AMG stand for? 

Nakatsu-I'm sorry, but how else was I going to encourage Naru to kick Hanku's ass? Yes he did deserve that beating…AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT FUNNY!! Finally, yes, karma IS a bitch. 

Lee3-Glad you like the nicknames!! 

Kenshin Myashima-Thanx for the position in your fic, again. You'll see some of Hanku next chapter. 

By the way, you guys HAVE GOT TO READ Kenshin's fic "Love and Sacrifices" It's kick ass. I don't say that because Hanku's in it, but it's an awesome fic altogether. 

Anyways, can't wait to put up the next chapter!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW ASAP!!!!


	9. A Battle Between Admirers Part 1

HOWDIES!! YAY! Another chapter for my fic! YAAAAYYYY!!! Alright, I'll make this quick… 

Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!! And neither is Toby Keith's "It Works for Me" 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Sunrise in the Hinata-Sou has begun. Everybody had gotten his or her fair share in sleep from a WILD AND CRAZY NIGHT!!! But what they didn't know is that when Motoko got up, she noticed the printed picture of her and Hanku. She looks right and left to check and see that nobody was looking as she slipped the picture in her back pocket. 

She changed into her training outfit and placed the picture in the pocket of one of the sleeves as she made her way to the living room. She stopped when she overheard a conversation that everybody was in. 

Hanku-"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND KENDO GIRL, GOT IT? How many times must I say that?" 

Naru-"As much as we want you to Hanku. As much as we want you to (giggles)" 

Kitsune-"Speaking of Motoko, Mutsumi over here told us about your little tag-team fight with Motoko and how much you kicked ass. Which raises the main question; did you go easy on Motoko when you first came here?" 

"Umm (sweat drops)…I don't mean to sound arrogant, but yes I did. I was pretty impressed with her abilities, but of course I was thrown off when we used that "Doomsday Typhoon" technique." 

Keitaro-"Yeah, umm…question. How come you never seem to be affected, rather hurt, when Motoko strikes you with her sword? I mean, I get burned and bruised from that thing." 

"You actually think that a sword THAT sharp could damage me?! (everybody stares and keeps quiet as they notice a VERY angry samurai walking behind Hanku) 

"C'MON PEOPLE!! Her sword's really not that sharp. It's like a toothpick, er…maybe sharp enough to make a paper-cut. 

Motoko-"A-HEM" 

Hanku gets a nervous look and tries to act like he doesn't know that Motoko is behind him-"Duuuuuuhhhhmmm…….which are 2 of…the finest things in life;…a toothpick or…maybe a paper-cut. (turns around) Oh hey kendo—Uh Oh!!" 

To everybody's shock, including Hanku's, Motoko didn't simply strike with her sword, instead she took her training katana, that was leaning against the wall, and held the sword where the tip would be an inch away from Hanku's throat and walked towards him, forcing Hanku to back up into the wall, while she insulted him… 

"You…you foul, evil, bloated, pretentious little WORM!!!" 

"Can't you take a joke kendo girl?" 

"You insult my sword, you insult my skills as a swordsman which I had learned from my family, thus insulting them in your evil words." 

Hanku gets a frown and tries to calm Motoko down-"I didn't mean to insult you or your family. Your pride is blinding your judg--" 

"SILENCE!! Your words will not go unpunished. Your saying of those words will the biggest mistake you'll EVER make in your pathetic life! After the next 24 hours, Royiaki, you and I will fight in a duel. A DUEL TO THE DEATH!!! I actually thought there was something in you I had respected last night, but now I see you'll always be the perverted bastard that came here 4 days ago!!" 

Hanku DIDN'T enjoy hearing those words a bit. He grabs the blade with his trigger and middle finger, and bends the sword to where it snapped in two. He throws down the metal piece, grabs Motoko, with both his hands, by her gi, and slams her into the wall (about a foot above the floor) where she had corned him. 

With a very pissed look-"One of the biggest mistakes I ever made in my life was ever going easy on ARROGANT, little bitch like you. I used to think that SOME samurais had enough common sense to tell who other people were insulting, and whether they were serious or not, bu-hut boy you proved me wrong." 

"You don't frighten me you little…" 

"SHUT UP!!! (he slams her in to the wall again then brings her down to his face as he leans to her ear and whispers) If I have to, Motoko Aoyama, I WILL kill you. I will obliterate your life and feast upon your soul, and when that time comes, I will not be able to wait to do it." 

He walks away and starts leaving the room, before turning back around-"Oh and, by the way, this death match has already killed something that could've happened. (He pulls out, from his back pocket, a picture of him and Motoko from the previous evening and shows it) A very…good…friendship." 

When finished, he took the picture and tore it down the middle and tossed the halves away. He heads to his room and makes/punches a 2ft. wide hole through the wall, and shouts… 

"GOD…DAMMIT!!" 

The room was left speechless. Everyone, but Motoko, gave looks that didn't act surprised, in fact they were filled with pity towards Motoko, whom couldn't feel anymore guilty than she already was. Everybody began to walk to their rooms, not without saying something to the samurai. 

Kitsune-"I hope you're satisfied with yourself." 

Shinobu (crying)-"Motoko…(sniff) how could you?" 

Mutsumi-Fu, fu, fu. 

Sara (thumbs up)-"Way to go, stupid." 

Su just bounces away 

Haruka lights and starts smoking a cigarette-"Ya, happy?" 

Naru-"That…was a bit low of you Motoko." 

Keitaro-"Mr. Opportunity was knocking, but you chose to ignore him." 

Motoko, actually felt alone in the world. She was pitied by her friends, not to mention she got told by the perverted landlord, she destroyed a friendship and was left with nothing but a fight to the death with a man that HAD admired her as she had admired him. 

Before Naru started walking upstairs, she noticed Hanku's door was wide open. Out of curiosity, she snuck just outside his room and peeked inside to see Hanku in a meditating position facing the window. 

Meanwhile, Keitaro was passing by at the time and decided to check on what was going on along with Naru. 

Toby Keith's "It Works for Me" starts playing. Hanku starts singing along with the CD in English. 

_Never owned a brand new car  
I never worked in a white collar  
I never held a woman longer  
Than I held one single dollar  
I never went out chasin' rainbows  
'Cause there can't be that much to it  
Even if I found my pot of gold  
I'd probly' piss right through it  
I can't remember ever wanting  
For one second of my life  
Even if I did it cost too much  
To ever pay the price  
I don't dance out on the dark side  
Ain't no secrets I can tell  
So you don't have to say a prayer for me  
I just said one for myself _

_I'm livin' my life  
Under my terms  
I'm callin' the shots  
As far as I can see  
I don't owe nobody nothin'  
I don't answer to a soul  
It might not work for you  
But it works for me _

Naru looks at Keitaro-"You know the language. What's he saying? I can't understand it." 

Keitaro stares in disbelief. It's true he can understand English, but it quickly came to his senses that this song was not just another American country song that Hanku would normally play, it was a song talking about Hanku, himself. 

_I've been bent and bruised and broken  
And flat busted once or twice  
I brought most of it upon myself  
But I never compromised  
My pride's too hard to swallow  
So I've chewed a lot of it  
Mild-mannered and soft-hearted  
And hard-headed as you get  
I live out on the backroads  
Where I walk my country mile  
And if it's so good in the city  
Why don't anybody smile?  
The traffic's always heavy  
And that air ain't fit to breathe  
I ain't saying that it's wrong for you  
It just don't make sense to me _

_I'm livin' my life  
Under my terms  
I'm callin' the shots  
As far as I can see  
I don't owe nobody nothin'  
I don't answer to a soul  
It might not work for you  
It might not work for you  
But it works for me _

That afternoon, Motoko starts training for, what would be, one of the biggest fights of her life. She had gotten over the fact of Hanku's former respect for her and once again saw him as her enemy that needed to die. In the middle of her strokes, she sees Hanku staring at a humongous tree (5-6ft wide and 50ft high). He was wearing a black Karate uniform with the sleeves torn at the shoulders, a silver dragon was on the back and he wore a belt with a purple and black flame. He also wore bandages around his hand (not fingers) down to the middle of his wrist and elbow on both arms, and around the center of his feet (horizontally), and his ankles. 

Hanku looks up and down the tree, gets in a fighting stance, and strikes the tree with all his might. The earth shook for a moment before Motoko paused and noticed that nothing had happened, not even the tree was splintered. She wasn't surprised however, because she had practiced her strikes upon that tree and it was never scratched from them either. She still, however, found it amusing that Hanku thought he could knock the tree down in a single punch. 

Hanku then stands in his normal way saying, "Damn", turns around and starts walking back inside, wiping the sweat away from his forehead and speaks to Motoko. 

"You might wanna cover your eyes." 

Motoko was a bit confused, but quickly saw what he meant. The tree made a cracking sound as giant cracks gradually surrounded the tree, about 1 or 2 13ft cracks a second, before the tree, branches and all, shattered and became nothing but sawdust and twigs. Hanku then looks back at Motoko and asks… 

"You still want to continue with this?" 

Motoko gave a look of shock, but then just smirked and chuckled-"Of course not. It just now means that I won't be as disappointed as I thought I would be." 

Hanku returns the smirk and walks back inside. 

The next morning…24 hours from when the death match was suggested…we see the two warriors standing face-to-face, 30ft away from each other, staring eye-to-eye. They both wore their training outfits from the previous afternoon. They also decided to fight where Motoko did her own private training: at the edge of a canyon with a waterfall flowing down the steep drop and with a one-room cabin. Both became soak and wet as it began to rain. 

Hanku crosses his arms-"Last chance, kendo girl. Either step down or get your ass beaten." 

Motoko shakes her fist-"Grrrrrr…Why did I spare the life of a SELFISH, parasite like you. You have a pretty weird way of thanking people who spare your life, because I could've just finished you off that day, and then I could've rested in peace that night." 

Hanku smiles-"Well then that makes you both a bitch…AND a dumb-ass!" 

Motoko points to her sword-"You won't be talking so much after I infect with this venom." 

"Eh?" 

"I coated my blade with the legendary Monrovian poison. Assassins have used it for generations, why, because there's no cure for it. Once infected, you'll have no more than 24 hours left to live." 

"(Yawn) Are you through? I wanna get on with my life." 

Motoko draws her sword-"Let's…end this!" 

Hanku bows-"I thought you'd never say it." 

Both fighters charged head-on. 

Now the fight for their lives begins. 

End of chp. 9

* * *

I know, you might hate my guts for separating Hanku and Motoko like that. I know a lot of you supported those two, but you'll understand why I did this later in chp. 10, so you can insult me all you want, I really don't mind, HONEST!!! 

Now for my reviewers… 

Nakatsu-YA CAUGHT ME!! Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer up for that quote, I didn't think anybody had seen that movie. FUNNY AS FUCK RIGHT? 

Lee3-As much as you hate country music, you know those songs were pretty good, right? 

Outsider Writer-I figured you'd like that. 

Lieutenant Pyro-Glad you liked the fight scenes; this one's my best yet. Here are the ages Keitaro Urashima-20  
Naru Narusegawa-19  
Motoko Aoyama-18  
Kitsune Konno-22  
Shinobu Maehra-15  
Kaolla Su-16  
Mutsumi Otohime-19 or 20  
Sara-9 I think  
Haruka Urashima-26  
Hanku Royiaki-20 

bonehead25-try this combo…B, B, B, hold right/direction she's facing K, K, K (continue to hold the direction button while you press the K button. Tell me if it works. 

Everybody else-Thought you'd like those two songs. I know ya'll wanted a Hanku/Motoko pairing, but wait till next chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME ASAP!!! 

Hanku


	10. A Battle Between Admirers Part 2

HEYOOOOOOO!!! I figured I'd get those ages wrong. DAMMIT!!! 

In this chapter I'm gonna change the writing style. Every paragraph/separate line is an action/move that Hanku and/or Motoko does. 

One thing, I have a fighting mode in this chapter that I like to call "Burst mode". Burst mode is when two fighters (or more) throwing lightning-quick punches and kicks. In this case punches, kicks, and slashes. Like in DBZ and DBGT. 

Love Hina ain't my work, DAMMIT!!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Both fighters charge at each other head on. Hanku throws a punch, but upon impact Motoko disappears. 

Hanku quickly looks up and sees Motoko flipping over him. 

When Motoko has her back facing Hanku, in the air, Hanku jumps. 

He leaps 20ft in the air with his arms wrapped around Motoko's waist on his right shoulder. He then suplexes her into the ground. 

Hanku grabs Motoko's right ankle with his right hand and starts slamming her into the ground repeatedly. 

When Hanku raised her for another slam, Motoko using quick thinking, places her left foot on his left shoulder, grabs his right arm and pulls. Hanku feels his arm almost being pulled out of place and loses his grip on Motoko's ankle. Motoko then places her released foot on his right shoulder, grabs his left arm and leaps behind him hanging onto his arms. 

Hanku grunts in pain as he gradually tries to pull his arms above his head, but Motoko only adds on to the pressure. 

Now feeling his bones crack, Hanku grabs Motoko's wrists, back-flips and drop kicks her in the stomach, sending her 15 feet away. 

Motoko jumps back on her feet and charges at Hanku while he's still crippled. 

Hanku jumps in the air, having Motoko miss her strike, and kicks her in the back, sending her into the canyon wall. Motoko lies on the ground slowly recovering as Hanku walks towards her. 

"Awww, Motoko fall down. Here lemme help you up." 

Hanku grabs her leg (two-handed), and swings her, 180 degrees, into the canyon wall again. 

Motoko falls into the dirt after being stuck in the canyon wall a few seconds. Hanku bends down. 

"You know, if you want to, we can start fighting right now. Unless you prefer continuing to feast on dirt." 

He gets no answer. 

"Very well, then." 

Hanku grabs Motoko's throat and hangs her about 3 ft. above the ground. Motoko begins to choke for a few seconds before opening her eyes and smirking. 

"You know, there was one thing I (cough) learned from you on your first night here (cough, cough)." 

"Oh? And what might that be?" 

"It's to fight DIRTY!!" 

Motoko swiftly kicks Hanku right in the balls. Hanku releases her and bends down in pure agony as Motoko walks away holding her neck and coughing some more. 

"Alright (groans), I admit it. I may have deserved that." 

The Final Fantasy IX battle/monster encounter music starts playing. 

Motoko recovers and once again, charges. Hanku doesn't fully recover, but continues to fight. 

BURST MODE!!!! 

Punches, slashes, and kicks continue to be thrown until Motoko sees an opening for Hanku's neck. 

"THERE!!!" 

She strikes hard, but is stopped by Hanku's bare arm. Motoko becomes dumbfounded at the sight of this. Hanku only smirks and punches Motoko into the ground. 

He then flies into the air. He opens his hands as purple energy fills them. Hanku now starts throwing a series of energy waves at Motoko at a very fast rate. This keeps up for a minute before Hanku stops, showing a look of surprise and floats back down. 

Motoko is seen with her sword held in a blocking position surrounded by an energy barrier. 

"No wonder I didn't sense her energy decreasing." 

Motoko breaks the barrier. 

"Since when could you FLY?! And why didn't my sword…it didn't even leave a scratch!!!!" 

"Let's just say that you're sword is now just a big stick." 

"Shut up and fight!" 

BURST MODE!!! This time, Hanku is blocking Motoko's attacks, instead of dodging, with his arms and legs. 

In the middle of this "BURST MODE!!!" Motoko began to remember what Hanku had done to her in the past few days, which encouraged her idea that Hanku needed to die. This anger turns into a sudden rage. Her speed in her strikes increase dramatically to a point where Hanku couldn't keep up with her. Motoko then knees Hanku in the gut and takes the offensive. 

Although he was guarding the attacks (crossing his arms on his chest, Hanku knew he couldn't win the fight if he kept this up. Motoko now brings her sword back. 

"DEMON CUTTER!!!" 

She strikes and sends Hanku into the canyon wall. Hanku opens his eyes in pure anger and notices his shirt was slashed in so many places, as was his chest and arms that began to slowly bleed. 

Hanku stands not leaving eye contact with Motoko, slowly grabs his shirt and tears it off while throwing it aside. He now moves to a fighting position ready to continue the fight. 

Motoko grunts and grinds her teeth in frustration. 

"Why, Royiaki, why, oh why, must you continue to resist? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?" 

Hanku disappears and reappears on a nearby tree branch. 

"Because you won't stop being an arrogant and pretentious pain my ass, (teleports again to another tree branch) and I'd like to do nothing right now, rather than to piss you off." 

Hanku enters a "BURST MODE!!!" of his own, only he's the only one attacking. To be technical, he's the only one attacking a helpless opponent who can't guard. 

Hanku kicks Motoko into the air, teleports above her and "clubs" her back down, teleports below her and throws a spinning back kick having the samurai slide a good 20 ft. away. 

Motoko continues to lie down while trying to find a weak spot, until she noticed something. 

Whenever Motoko brought her sword near one of his palms, he'd quickly move it out of the way instead of blocking it. She stands, as she now knew what to do. 

BURST MODE!!! 

Motoko guards for a few moments while trying to find the right time, then she finds Hanku's shoulder wide open and grabs it. Hanku begins to feel the sharp pain he had felt when Motoko nearly tore off his arms earlier, and tries to get out of the grip. 

Motoko seizes this distraction and elbows him in the chest. After sliding a few feet Hanku is caught off guard as he sees Motoko's blade being brought down on his head. He catches the blade in his palms and quickly realizes his fatal mistake. A standoff between two fighters, in the rain, starts. 

"………(gulp)" 

He gets a very nervous look as Motoko gives him an evil glare and a smirk. 

A few moments later, Motoko frowns, twists the blade and yanks the sword out, slitting both of Hanku's palms. Hanku bends down, shouts and groans in udder pain and holds his hands below his face. 

Motoko sheathes her sword and starts walking away-"Now that the Monrovian venom has entered your body…there's no point in continuing this fight, let alone any hope of your survival." 

"How long did you say it would take for this to kill me?" 

"24 hours…what? You want to die now?" 

Hanku begins to stand-"24 hours is all the time I need to slaughter your ass. So long as I'm able to stand and fight, I'll never surrender to ANYONE!!! Your Monrovian venom is of no use to try and keep you alive. Think of it as a last wish I want before I pass on to my next life." 

"Well, I'm afraid that you can't get everything you want, but I can give you a quick and painless death." 

"Your empty threats don't harm me. So if you're finished with your little monologue…(tightly clenches his fists despite the pain he feels as blood began to slowly drip down his hands. He slams his foot into the ground and brings his fists to his sides) COME OOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!" 

A black energy aura began to surround him as Motoko felt his strength increase, dramatically. She now forms a white energy aura surrounding her as she also positions herself, but she couldn't believe what has happened. She is now fighting a man that, even though his death is coming on swift wings, he continues to fight trying to stay alive. 

Both fighters now know that the gloves are off, no one is holding back any longer, and they both knew that one of them would walk away from this fight…alive. 

End of chp. 10

* * *

I thought the fighting music was a good add-on. Tell me what you thought about it, if you've heard it. 

Now for reviewers…  
  
Onikame- Thanx, and is it possible if I could join your C2 community? Yes Writer's Block DOES suck! 

riderofdragons-I did the "script style" based on someone else's demand. I'm working on it. 

Nakatsu and Jack B. Quik-I'm gonna kill my friend who told me those were the real ages. I didn't think those were the correct ages either, but it doesn't matter that much, does it? 

Lee3-Don't you mean when Hanku was off guard? If not which scene are you referring to? 

Lightsfaith-GREAT!!! Now I know somebody who actually HAS heard those songs before!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME ASAP DAMMIT!!! 

One more thing, read the review I got from GanondorfsucksFoxsdicks and tell me what you think of it, because I know the punk who wrote it, but he don't know that. If you have anything to say to him let me know so I can tell him and he'll be known as a jackass throughout the nation. I really REALLY wanna tell him how much you guys will hate him. 


	11. A Battle Between Admirers Final

HELLO!! HOWDY!! HOLA!! HI!! BONJOUR!! WADDUP!! 

Hanku-WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!! 

…Geez, Mr. Sensitive. YA'LLS RANTS AT MY FLAMER WERE AWESOME (Bless your soul Chorp. You really DO care (sniff)). In case you want to know, when Shigy-Chan mentioned Voigt that was the flamer's name. You can continue to insult at him, by the way, Chorp, Voigt says that Kirby is just as gay as Ganondorf, and he says that you would know a lot about sucking a brother's dick. Seriously! I'm not lying! That was him! NOT ME!! Shigy-Chan can back me up on this. I think Voigt's a dumb ass too. 

One more thing, Hanku's sleeves were already torn off in the beginning of the last chapter, not torn at the sleeves. Someone misunderstood it. 

Anyways, Love Hina ain't my work DAMMIT!!! 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Rain continued to fall as the Hinata Apartments kept silent to what was currently happening. Everybody is sitting in the living room, quiet, and staring into space. Keitaro, however, was different; he stares at the floor fidgeting with his fingers with a frown on his face. 

His thoughts ran amuck. He feared that one of the two fighters was already dead. Images ran through his mind of Motoko being obliterated as Hanku almost did to him, or Hanku being sliced and diced by Motoko. The thought of losing just ONE of them was too much to carry. 

All of a sudden, he slams his hands down on his lap and stands. 

"THAT'S IT!! I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND WAIT FOR ONE OF THEM TO RETURN!! I'M GOING UP THERE TO STOP THEM!!!" 

Naru stands and tries to calm Keitaro down as he gets his poncho. 

"Keitaro, wait, what makes you think you can stop those two? What if you get caught in the middle of it and…get hurt again?" 

"I don't know Naru…I don't know if those two will EVER get along, let alone stop trying to kill each other, but I'm not going to let that happen. It's better than not doing anything at all, and I know that you all feel no different." 

Everyone keeps quiet for a while as Keitaro heads out the door. In the end everyone joins in to end this quarrel. 

We return to the warriors 

After a short stare down, Hanku charges at Motoko, but all of a sudden feels nauseous and fatigued. He stops and gets on his hands and knees and spits out blood. Motoko walks towards Hanku. 

"Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the Monrovian poison can take effect. It almost seems worthless killing such a diseased creature who is already about to die." 

"(cough) (cough) SHUT UP!!!" 

Hanku launches his head at Motoko's chin, but she quickly recovers. 

Track #15 of the Jet Moto 2 (PSone) CD playback starts playing. 

Hanku punches Motoko in the face at the same time she kicks Hanku in the gut. Both recover and charge. 

Hanku throws a punch at Motoko, who catches it with her bare hand and clasps it. She then makes a vertical slash, but Hanku catches her hand with his. 

Both fighters grunt, while offending and defending themselves. All of a sudden a crater starts being made around the two (about 10ft. diameter). The crater gradually increases in size as the two grunt louder trying to get the other to stumble in this grabbling match. 

As the crater gets about 30ft. wide and 6ft. deep, Motoko sweeps her leg, tripping Hanku. 

"GOD-SCREAMING STRIKE!!!" 

Hanku gets blasted out of the crater and collapses. Motoko rises out, herself, sheathes her sword, grabs Hanku's right leg (two-handed) and starts swinging him in a circular motion (like a shot-put). 

"Let's see how YOU like it!" She then releases her grip and Hanku crashes into the canyon wall. Motoko holds her hilt, ready to strike, but she hears someone behind her. 

"You looking for me?" 

Motoko turns around, but is greeted by Hanku's feet as he dropkicks her, sending her into the canyon wall. The smoke clears and reveals Motoko holding her sword, which has a white aura surrounding it. She then dashes towards him. 

Hanku stands straight up and holds his right hand (in the hand shape of a gun) between his eyes and stares at Motoko with a great surge of concentration and focus, so strong, that he begins to flush a slight red. 

Motoko strikes right in front of Hanku, but the blade collides at a now-revealed purple energy barrier. She tries to retreat her blade, but it can't separate itself from the barrier and she couldn't let go of the blade either. 

"REFLECT!!!" 

Motoko gets sent flying away back into the canyon, again. 

"(pant) (pant) You seem to really like it there." 

Motoko recovers and charges 

BURST MODE!!! 

Hanku sees an opening and launches a high kick at Motoko's face and sends her flying into the air (face up), dazed. Hanku flies up to her at a quick speed and knees her back, nearly breaking it. Instantaneously he clubs her back down. Motoko recovers by landing on her feet with her hands down on the ground however, but upon landing, Hanku thrusts his feet down on her, smashing her into the ground. 

Hanku waits for his opponent to recover, but senses a great energy increase. He gets a slight look of fear and shock, knowing what it was, and jumps 50 yd. away and hears a familiar two words. 

"DOOMSDAY TYPHOON…SECOND FORM!!!" 

A red energy typhoon rises out of the debris and makes its way toward Hanku. Hanku just smirks and brings his hands back. 

"oooooohhhhhh no ya don't. Not again. Sorry." 

He launches a black and purple energy wave from his hands (his hands are open and his thumbs and trigger fingers are crossed over the other. The two energy attacks collide, creating one hell of a light show. 

At this moment, the rest of Hinata shows up and sees the two in their clash. They can do nothing but watch and wait. 

Both attacks are moving back and forth, for a while, until Hanku takes the initiative and puts more power into his attack. The typhoon/Motoko slowly gets pushed back, but shouts out two words that made Hanku shutter… 

"…FINAL FORM!!!" 

"……crap…" 

The dark clouds from the current storm get tremendously darker. Winds start to pick up and trees are swaying side to side like paper. Lightning begins to strike around the fighters, causing small craters. Hanku looks at his surroundings and looks back at his opponent and saw the unthinkable. 

Motoko's "Doomsday Typhoon" attack's first two stages were ENERGY attacks, this stage isn't a simple energy wave that looks like a typhoon, this is the real, Mother Nature's very own, NATURAL TYPHOON!!! 

Hanku sees dark clouds swirling around the attack and notices that the typhoon is slowly closing in on him; he knew he didn't have much time left. 

After a few moments of thinking, an idea clicked into Hanku's mind, but was it too late? The typhoon was 40 yd. away at first, but now it was 15 ft. away. He was pretty much looking at the typhoon dead in the eye. 

"(grunt)…It's a long shot…but it certainly is worth the risk!" 

Red energy surrounds Hanku's hands. 

"JUDGEMEEEEEEENT……" 

Immediately he stops his current energy wave, giving Motoko/the typhoon a WIDE-open shot with NO possible resistance; it strikes forward! 

"……PULSE!!!" 

Out of Hanku's hands comes out a gigantic, red energy orb (8ft. diameter) that immediately cuts through the typhoon and consumes Motoko. 

The attack, with Motoko in it, continues to shoot forward as the clouds and winds started to die down. Hanku clenches his right wrist and twists it like he caught something. 

The energy orb explodes. An explosion, such as this, could go beyond human words to describe except: unimaginable. After a few moments of the light dying down, Hanku sees Motoko face down, 50 yd. away. 

Motoko's gi had its left side obliterated and a burnt right side. Her hakama (I think that's what the pants are called) was torn in many places, and her body received many burns with smoke drifting away from her. 

Everybody keeps quiet with tears on the corners of their eyes, except Hanku who can only smile in triumph. 

"Well…that's that………WHAT THE?!" 

Hanku sees Motoko slowly struggling to get on her feet. Hanku couldn't be anymore shocked and amazed as he thinks. 

"…She's got persistence, I'll give her that much, but how can one have the will, courage, and determination to continue fighting, especially in that condition? There's no way she can win, I know that much, but…let's try this one more time." 

Motoko is on her feet with her sword drawn at this time, with her legs trembling to keep her balance. She raises her sword with her hands, but is stopped. Hanku has his hands gripping her wrists with his thumb at their pressure points as he looks at her dead in the eye. 

"For Kami's sake think about what you're doing. Why are you wanting to fight when you haven't got a single drop of strength left in ya? I'm not willing to kill someone who is already suffering. Yield from this death match and recover your strength. I won't say you surrendered. All I'm asking for is a temporary peace. E—nough!" 

It was true, Motoko didn't have a chance anymore and she knew that. The words hit her emotions and her anger. The thought that Hanku still cared about her safety touched and confused her, but his saying that she should give up the fight, hit the wrong button. Her anger took its toll, but what she was about to do, would soon become a VERY FATAL MISTAKE!! 

Motoko spits at his face/cheek-"I NEVER back down from a fight…NEVER!!" 

She quickly caught herself, but it was too late. Hanku's eyes had begun to fill with anger, rage, and pure hatred as he smiled. 

"You have a lot of spirit…" 

He suddenly presses down, with his thumbs, on Motoko's wrists (pressure points). This caused her to drop her sword, at which, right after that, Hanku head butts her on her forehead, causing her to collapse in dizziness as Hanku grabbed her by her gi. 

"…and a lot of mouth. Though I must admit, you using your pride before your common sense is a bit admirable of you." 

Hanku punches Motoko, which sends her into the canyon wall (embedded in it by half a foot). Hanku is then in front of a helpless Motoko, who can only wait for her oncoming pain. Hanku's fists form a black aura surrounding them as he positions himself. 

"Stupid……but admirable." 

He then looks over at everybody else who had been watching. The majority of them were in tears. 

"And look, you even have an audience to witness your demise." 

Hanku lands a hard punch at Motoko's side, then on her face. He gradually increases his punches' speed as they continued to strike Motoko's entire upper half to where he landed 9 punches a second. 

This beating continued for a full minute (540 punches total). Anyone else would say it felt like an eternity. 

When the beating was about to reach its minute, Shinobu, whom was crying on Keitaro during the fight, made a sudden stand and briefly held back her tears. 

"PLEASE STOP THIS HANKU!! PLEASE!! (sniff)" 

Hanku only slows down his punches and looks over with a smile on his face. 

"OKAY THEN!! IF YOU INSIST!! I'LL END IT NOW!!" 

Hanku stops his rapid firing punches and throws a right uppercut to Motoko's gut and twists his wrist on impact, causing her head to lean out. Hanku then backhands her with his right, grabs her gi and right-hooks her in the face. Motoko is STILL embedded in the canyon wall, only her head can move at the moment. 

Hanku then backhands with his right and punches her face with his left as a combo. Just after that he brings his hands back to his right side while his fists grew an even greater black aura as he begins to shout. He then launches a left uppercut in her gut and a right punch to the center of her chest at the same time. Also, upon impact his fists' black aura shot at Motoko. It was a physical and energy attack simultaneously, leaving her breathless. 

(A/N: There's a name for that move, but I don't know what.) 

Motoko is embedded in the canyon wall even more, by a ft. 

Hanku suddenly hears a rumble and looks up. The top of the canyon was having a rockslide from Hanku's attack(s). He jumps back as a series of boulders, big and small, began to bury Motoko. The rain begins to stop and the sun begins to shine. 

Hanku smiles-"I don't even know why I offered peace with her. It's sad that she didn't see my respect for her, but hey, it's not like she felt the same way about me and she got her share of regret. (his foot caresses against something) Hm?" 

The opening piano music from Final Fantasy X starts playing. 

Underneath a pile of rocks and dirt, Hanku pulls out, what looked like, a simple piece of paper, but when the dirt slid off, it revealed to be the picture that he took with him and Motoko. A million arrows just went through his heart in shock. 

"………I don't believe it………she did." 

Hanku put 1 and 1 together and came with a solution. It couldn't have been his picture, because he tore his down the middle and threw them away. It could only mean that it was Motoko's. Hanku starts to have tears come out of the corners of his eyes, until he sees a white glow in the pile of rocks. 

All of a sudden, the boulders and all the other rocks were obliterated as Motoko was seen with her arms at her side and her feet spread apart, and shouting. She unleashed a massive energy attack to free herself. Hanku can only stare. 

Motoko relaxes and begins to tremble again as she too stares; at Hanku, until she dropped to her knees and began to fall forward, but is caught by Hanku, who then gradually embraces her in a hug. Motoko became slightly confused. 

"Why?…Why must you continue to be kind to me whenever…I treat you like dirt? Why would you spare my life when you wanted to take it away? Why? (sniff)" She begins to cry. 

"…Does one need a reason to be kind to another person? Besides, I don't kill people that care for me as I care for them." 

Motoko becomes slightly surprised, but falls unconscious on Hanku's shoulder. 

Hanku carries Motoko in his arms, grabs her sword and sheath, and flies off back to Hinata, leaving the speechless residents and landlord to return on their own. 

Hanku carries Motoko to her room, where she suddenly began to shake from the coldness of the rain she had been fighting in. Hanku removes her clothing and places her in her futon placing many extra blankets to help warm her. Hanku looks over to her sword and sheath and grabs the sword. 

He sheathes the sword and places it above her futon. He then stares at Motoko with a smile and pats her head, but quickly notices that his hands continued to bleed from Motoko's attack. He also notices that his veins in his arms began to turn a DEEP shade of purple as he started feeling dizzy. 

"Heh…How ironic is this? I won the match, but I'm the one that dies…heh heh." 

He collapses face down on the floor. 

End of chp. 11

* * *

The fighting music I used is pure gold waiting to be found! 

PS2 owners-GET JET MOTO 2 FOR THE PSONE! When you get it, put it in the system and go to the browser menu. Move the cursor over the Psone game icon, there you'll see at the bottom right corner the triangle button saying CD Playback. Press triangle and select track #15. THAT'S THE BEST FIGHTING MUSIC THAT ANYONE CAN FIND!! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME!!! I'M DESPERATE FOR YOU GUYS TO KNOW!! EMAIL ME IF YOU DID IT!! 

No PS2 users-if you want to hear it email me. 

Reviewers 

Chorp-Amen brother. Great minds think alike. I don't kid with insults man. Those sayings are the TRUTH I SWEAR!! You're cool man! I'm here if you wanna say anything to Voigt/Ganondorfsuckfoxsdicks. 

Lee3-I hope you weren't guessing that. 

Red scorpion-I VERY MUCH beg to differ. 

Everyone else- glad you loved the Burst Mode so much! You'll see it again later. 

REVIEW/FLAME ASAP DAMMIT!!! 


	12. Giving More Than What You Take

Alrighty, it's been a full month, but BIG WHOOP!! Love Hina is Ken Akamatsu's not mine Here's Chapter 12—WHAT THE… 

Shigy-Chan appears out of nowhere and starts stroking my arm like a cat on a scratch post. 

"FWEEEEEE" Runs off 

CURSES!! THE FWEE NINJA HAS STRUCK AGAIN!! IRRITATING!! Can I borrow one of your guns Lee3? 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Late night in Hinata. Two fierce and powerful fighters lay in their futons unconscious. The residents found Hanku lying on the floor in Motoko's room and later had his hands bandaged. He also began to sweat, ferociously cough, and run a high fever. Nobody knew what to do for him, except have somebody (Keitaro) watch over him. 

Meanwhile, in Motoko's room, Motoko didn't seem any different than how she was when Hanku brought her in. Her fever began to heal, but her bruises were still nasty looking. Naru watched over her. 

It's around 10 PM, 12 hours until Hanku would perish, when two eyes slowly opened. 

Naru gave a look of surprise and joy-"EVERYONE!!! MOTOKO'S AWAKE!!!" 

Everyone scampered into her room as she sat slightly up rubbing her head. 

"(groan) What happened?…(her eyes widen) WHERE'S HANKU???" 

She quickly had her anger back, but quickly felt worried when no one gave her an answer. She looked down her blanket(s) and noticed she didn't have any clothes on and had a few bloodstains on her, mainly her arms. She also saw her sword above her futon, grabs it, and stares at nothing as tears streamed down her face. 

FLASHBACK (in Motoko's dojo) 

A student runs up to Motoko who practices her strokes-"Hey Motoko! Royiaki won the Japanese martial arts competition!" 

"What's so surprising? The man's an incredible fighter." 

"But he APOLOGIZED to his final opponent!" 

"Huh?" 

"He faced against a samurai. Of course Royiaki beat his ass, but afterwards, when his opponent was in recovery, Royiaki went to him with his sword and sheath in possession. He sheathed the sword and placed it above the man's bed. Royiaki said it was his way of apologizing and showing his respect for that fighter. Comparing it to his normal way of winning and caring about nothing for his opponents is kinda noble, isn't it?" 

"…Yeah…noble." 

FLASHBACK END 

A few minutes later, after getting clothes on and with an angry look on her face, she races to Hanku's room and sees what she expected. 

Hanku lies in his futon, sweating and coughing. Motoko now sees his neck's veins. All of the veins, in his neck, were a deep shade of purple. She threw over the covers (his undergarments are on) and saw that the rest of Hanku's body, except the head, had purple veins showing; the poison was taking its toll. 

She covers him back up and leaves. She leans against his door and stares at the floor, in guilt, for a while before returning to her room, grabbing her sword and leaving the apartments. Shinobu sees her leaving. 

"WAIT!! Motoko, where are you going?" 

"There's something I have to do Shinobu and I don't have time to explain." 

The next morning, the residents sit in the living room as they did during Hanku and Motoko's fight. Motoko stares at the clock. It read 10:00 AM; Hanku's deadline was met. 

"It's time," Motoko stated. 

In Hanku's room, a pair of eyes open in a daze. 

"(groans) ohhhh…maaaaaan." 

He sits his head up and sees the beady eyes of a turtle. 

"Myuh?" 

"WHOA!!" 

Hanku shoots out of his futon and slams against the wall and sees Tama-Chan fly onto his head and look down at him. 

"Myuh?" 

"…Since when did anybody tell me about a flying hot springs turtle living here? Wait…" 

Hanku's memory kicks in and remembers, what he thought were, his last thoughts/actions. He looks around and sees herbs and spices next to his futon. He then looks at his arms and legs and sees that his veins were back to their normal color. He sees the bandages wrapped around his hands and removes them. His palms had a 1-inch wide scar across the center. He put 1 and 1 together, frowned and scampered downstairs. 

He slides, his feet, across the kitchen and into the living room. Everyone stares in surprise and wonder at whom they thought was dead. Hanku looks around, spots Motoko and points. 

"You!…YOU!…you've got a CRAP LOAD of explaining to do." 

Motoko looks away and blushes as everyone else stared at her thinking the same thing as Hanku who starts to walk towards Motoko. 

"I thought you said that the Monrovian venom was non-curable." 

"…I lied…It was just something to get you nervous…and it worked for a while." 

"Indeed…(he then asks the important question) Why?" 

"………Does one need a reason to be kind to another person?" 

Hearing his own words surprised Hanku a bit as Motoko finishes… 

"…Either way…you spared my life, I spared yours. We're even." 

Hanku starts to get drastic 

"Ohhhhh no were not! (Motoko stands and makes her way to her room as Hanku follows her, still pointing) You and I both know that I spared YOUR life, and you SAVED my life. Last time I checked, there was a fine line between "sparing" and "saving" someone's life." 

Motoko stops at her door and turns around. 

"Well what are you getting at? Do you want a medal? Just leave me alone." 

"It's not like I'm asking you to go on a date with me or anything." 

"Then what ARE you asking?" 

"…I'm asking for your friendship and TRUST!" 

Everybody followed them and saw Motoko's slightly stunned response. Hanku continues… 

"When I first came here, you and I were enemies that wanted to see each other dead. As time progressed, that emotion didn't change. Now that this has happened, we have become a bit more respectful of each other. All I'm asking is that we stop being bitter enemies and become good friends." He holds his hand out. 

"…(she smiles) Alright then, (she shakes, pulls him in and whispers) but don't think I'm going to refrain myself from beating your butt." 

"(chuckles)…Whatever raises your self esteem Motoko." 

It was nice hearing Hanku say her name instead of "kendo girl" for a change. Their new friendship already seemed good to Motoko. 

Motoko goes into her room and closes the door. Hanku and the others head downstairs, where Hanku sees that the kitchen hadn't been used for a while, showing that they haven't had breakfast, so Hanku stands still, then jerks his head to the others… 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT…" 

Everybody freaks out and falls on the floor as Hanku finishes… 

"…for breakfast?" 

Later that afternoon, Hanku and Motoko (wearing their fighting outfits) are sparing with each other in a small Burst Mode as they converse. 

Motoko asks-"When you first came here, you had a katana in your possession, but when we fought AGAIN, you were more skilled with your fists. Why is that?" 

"I had to have something to hold back my violent ways. I hurt people more with my fists rather than my sword because I didn't know as much about it." 

"Hm. Understandable." 

"One thing, since when did you guys have a turtle in your apartments?" 

"You mean that cursed Tama-Chan? We've had her for about a year." 

Suddenly, an energy wave strikes from the trees. 

"WHAT THE—LOOK OUT!!" 

Hanku shoves Motoko out of the way, and then he jumps away himself. 

A woman in a similar outfit as Motoko's appears. Motoko becomes surprised. 

"……Sister?!" 

Tsuruko ignores Motoko and only stares at Hanku, who returns the stare with one, himself. 

"You said 'Sister', Motoko?" 

"I am Tsuruko Aoyama, and yes I am Motoko's elder sister." 

"Hmph…I'm—" 

Tsuruko interrupts-"Hanku Royiaki, American and Japanese martial arts champion." 

"DO NOT refer to me as a champion! It just irritates me." 

"I'll refer to you however I want to, but I only find you as the man who made a fool of my sister." 

Hanku slightly widens his eyes-"You saw that fight?" 

"I was passing by and saw you two's energy clash. From that point on I witnessed the fight." 

"So, what do you want? You wanna lecture me about manners?" 

"…I want revenge for the Aoyama Clan. (positions herself) Defend yourself!" 

Hanku doesn't respond as Tsuruko strikes. When she becomes inches away from him, Hanku turns to the side where Tsuruko gets off balance and is tripped by Hanku's foot. 

Tsuruko couldn't believe his speed and agility as she recovers. She figured she couldn't hurt him PHYSICALLY, so she raises her sword as it begins to glow gold. 

Hanku smirks and then dashes around Tsuruko to what looked like 10 Hanku's running around like children. 

"Hit me if you can." 

Tsuruko grunts and unleashes a series of small energy waves from her, still raised, sword. Gold energy waves begin to demolish the ground from its failed attempts at damaging Hanku who continues to put his speed to good use, until one of the attacks heads in Motoko's direction. 

Tsuruko sees this, but can't stop her attack. Motoko becomes off guard in surprise from the attack, but before impact Hanku slides in front and swats the attack away, removing his "copies". He continues to do so as more energy waves come in his direction. When he found the right moment, Hanku opens his arms out and creates a purple energy barrier around himself and Motoko. 

The moment seemed familiar to Motoko. It looked almost exactly how Keitaro and Naru were when Hanku made his attack at Naru. 

Hanku breaks the barrier and stands in his normal, upright position with his arms crossed as Tsuruko frowns. 

"…How DARE you involve my sister in your techniques!" 

"In case you haven't noticed, stupid, the death match is over. Motoko and I are friends now, but I'm not going to explain the long story. You didn't even consider asking us?! You're just as dumb with assumptions as Naru is." 

Naru appears from the front door-"I HEARD THAT!!" 

"WHO CARES?……(turning back to Tsuruko) Not to mention your fighting SUCKS!! Motoko put up a life-threatening fight with me; you can't even keep your balance. NOW you have a problem with me keeping her safe from YOUR attacks that aren't supposed to be going towards her?! Well guess what…I'm making sure these women are safe from the evil things in this world! Motoko is AND will be treated no different! So if you have a problem with that…(slams his feet into the ground, creating a small quake) THEN BRING IT!!!" 

Tsuruko keeps quiet from Hanku's dist. Hanku relaxes and stands back up with his arms crossed again. 

"Now I know why Motoko lost to you when you last came here, during the Hina blade incident. Yes, I know about that. To prove it, I offer you the challenge to fight Motoko…now!" 

By this time everybody else is outside soon enough to hear Hanku's proposition. Tsuruko couldn't believe he was asking her to complete, what she thought was a simple task. Motoko waves her arms up and down as Hanku walks toward her. 

(In a loud whisper)-"But I can't defeat her; she's my sister! She's more skilled than I am!" 

"Exactly! THAT'S why you lose to her." 

"Huh?" 

"You deny the possibility of defeating your sister. You have never been able to tell yourself, "I can beat her!" Motoko, an enemy is an enemy, no matter WHO it is, including your sister. You put up a spectacular fight with me, because you believed you could defeat me. I see no reason why you can't do the same with her! You can't hold back because she's family." 

Motoko thinks about Hanku's advice, smiles and positions herself with her sword in hand. 

"When you are ready sister." 

"I accept your challenge, but I'm afraid your fate will be no different than before." 

"I'LL be the judge of THAT!" 

Both swordsmen charge at each other. 

BURST MODE!!! 

Hanku stands by with the others as Motoko begins to slow down her attacks again believing she couldn't keep up with her sister. Tsuruko starts to gain the upper hand. 

Hanku looks back at Shinobu, whom just came out-"Is lunch served?" Shinobu nods 

Hanku looks back at the fight-"MOTOKO…LUNCH IS READY SO YOU CAN FINISH IT NOW!!!" Hanku walks inside and convinces the others to come inside as well and not to worry. 

Motoko begins to re-think Hanku's advice. Moments later, she shows a look of strength and determination at her sister and begins to greatly increase her speed in her attacks. 

Tsuruko begins to struggle with her sister's sudden outburst and is suddenly grabbed by her gi. Motoko throws Tsuruko over her head and into the ground where Motoko pins her down with the tip of her sword at Tsuruko's throat. 

Motoko stays in that position for a few more moments before she sheathes her sword and walks inside, inviting her sister to join them. 

During lunch, Tsuruko looks at Hanku and Motoko who sat across from each other. Both are eating their rice. She smiles… 

"You two look cute together. If Hanku seems so ready to protect you, why don't you two get married?" 

Hanku and Motoko go bug-eyed and spatter their rice out of their mouths and take deep breathes. 

Simultaneously shouting down at Tsuruko-"WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN?" 

"……It's how much you two are in common." 

Hanku grunts and walks off as Motoko walks away in the opposite direction. Obviously, Tsuruko could tell that she had not much of a purpose being with her sister. She stands as she walks toward the door… 

"It appears that I have out welcomed my stay. (bows) I thank you for your hospitality and I apologize for my unnecessary actions. Farewell." 

Upon Tsuruko's departure, the Hinata residents could only keep quiet for a few moments and continue eating as if nothing happened.

* * *

AH! I GOT IT OUT!! YESSS!!! Reviews now… 

Lee3-the track we all love 

Bnice's Beanie-I'm a guy 

Sesshomaru-HEY! I USE NIGHTMARE AS WELL! How do you think I came to the conclusion that Asatroth is my best and Nightmare is my #2? 

PLEASE REVIEW/FLAME ASAP DAMMIT!!! 

Hanku 


	13. PEEPING SPREE!

I'm just gonna start the chapter now… Love Hina isn't my work. 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Early Evening 

Hanku meditates on the rooftop of Hinata-sou, but with a look of struggle as he hears a voice in his head. A sharp, piercing, sinsister voice.

"hahahahahahaha……here I come…ready…or…NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hanku flinches back into reality as he just sighs with exhaustion.

"No reason to dwell on him any longer; he's dead…and that's how it'll stay. Speaking of staying…"

Keitaro sits in his room, studying as always, as Hanku opens and waits at the door.

"Yo Kei!"

"Hm? Yeah, Hanku, what's up?"

Hanku tosses Keitaro a brown envelope with "Rent" written on the front.

"What's this for?"

"Well…if I'm going to be staying here, I'll have to pay the rent right?" (smirks and leaves)

Keitaro smiles as well-"Thanks, Hanku."

As Hanku walks away from the room he hears Keitaro shout and cheer

"YES! OH YES! I GOT IT RIGHT! Where's Naru? Gotta tell Naru!"

Keitaro bursts out of his room and starts heading for the hot springs.

"WAIT! KEITARO! NARU AND THE OTHERS ARE IN— (gets a look of interest) hmmmmm…"

Hanku runs afterKeitaro and they BOTH enter the hotsprings, simultaneously. Hanku quickly takes off and puts on Keitaro's glasses on himself. Naru and Motoko wind-up for their attacks, by instinct…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?"

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE, ROYIAKI, AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME!"

Hanku raises his hand-"Hold it!"

The two women come to a screaming halt in confusion.

"Keitaro doesn't have his glasses on, because I'M wearin' 'im. Keitaro can't see clearly, and neither can I, so we can't see ANY of you at all, so…we'll just be leaving."

Naru gets a look of suspicion and walks up to Hanku.

"What is it, Naru?"

"If you're wearing Keitaro's glasses…and we're in the hot springs…then why aren't the lenses fogging up?"

(sweatdrops)-"UMMM……"

Naru pokes Hanku's eyes through the glasses and proved that the lenses were taken out. Instantaneously, Naru punches Hanku dead in the face and sends him flying.

As for Keitaro, he was just simply thrown out into the living room. The landlord could only jaw drop in shock.

"Holy crud! They showed mercy!"

Meanwhile, Hanku just made his landing a few blocks away from the apartments.

"……ow……geez…She seems to hit harder every time! Oh well."

Hanku begins to fly back.

"Ironic. I'm known as the superior fighter and I get my butt served by two young women no older than 18! What is this world coming—AHHH!"

Hanku is interrupted by a bird flying just in front of his face causing Hanku to lose focus on his flying…in other words, he begins to fall into Hinata-Sou through the roof!

Keitaro, whom was just about to head back to his room, "broke" Hanku's fall! The two tumble, turn and twist around until they bust through a wall and come to a stop…at a wet area. Both are dizzy and have spirals in their eyes.

CRASH! SPLISH!

"Owww…Nice 3 point landing, Hanku."

"Oh, shut up! I'd kick you swiftly in the butt right now if it wasn't for the fact that I'm drenched and you appear to be just as wet as I am."

"Naw…you think so?"

"Smart a-……wait……"

The two young men were right back where they started…in the hot springs with 2 VERY ticked off women whom are about to open up another can of whoop-ass on 'em. Kitsune, however had look of interest.

"Hmmm…two peepings in 30 seconds. I think that's a new record Keitaro!"

Naru and Motoko give both men STRONG death glares.

"I swear, if you two do this one more time………you're gonna regret it!"

"If you wish to have children in the future than I suggest you listen to Narusegawa's warning."

"Now, BEAT IT YOU PERVS!"

Once again, sent flying into the night sky, were two men praying for a safe and non-violent night!

Later, Keitaro and Hanku sit in Hanku's room, not moving an inch.

"Hey Hanku. I'm getting hungry, don't you think we should eat?"

"I don't trust fate bringing us good fortune Kei! We stay!"

"Sheesh why do you have do be so paranoid?"

"WHAT! YOU HAVE INSULTED ME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO DO A DUEL!"

"HUH? Oh c'mon Hanku! You and I both know you could kick my –SLAP!"

Hanku stands with a glove in his hand after just striking Keitaro with it.

"HAVE AT YOU SIR!"

(sweatdrops)-"……forget it."

"Forget? Forget YOU!"

Hanku walks out of Keitaro's room heading out to the balcony, as he turns his head, while walking, and sticking his tongue out at Keitaro. He should've watched where he was going.

Hanku falls over a railing onto rocks.

"WAAHAA! (lands) OW! EH?"

To his dismay, yet luck, Hanku sees all of the girls asleep in the springs.

"WHEW! It seems Kitsune couldn't keep all the sake to herself."

Keitaro rushes out and leans against the railing.

"Hey! What happened? Han—SNAP—WAAA!"

Keitaro's weight breaks the wooden railing as he falls right next to Hanku. (both guys will be whispering now)

"We're in luck, Kei! They're knocked out! We can still creep our way to the door and we're home free!"

"Great, but we have to go clear across the springs and the girls are ummm…"

"Don't look! I'll go in front, you stay close to me and don't let your eyes leave the back of my head, okay?"

Keitaro now trying to avoid a nosebleed-"Okay"

Slowly but surely the two make it across the springs. Now they have the door in sight. Keitaro's nosebleed however begins to drip into the small puddles creating small droplet sounds.

"Hey we did it! Home free!"

"Um Hanku."

"What?"

Hanku turns and sees Motoko and Naru with demonic eyes staring at them, not saying a word, while getting ready for the beating(s).

"How could they've heard your nosebleed Kei?"

"No clue. What do we do now?"

"I got it! You…try to calm them down…"

"Eh-heh"

"…and I'llllllllll…RUN!"

"WHAT!"

Upon ending his statement Hanku runs off in a rush with a petrified look. Keitaro soon follows suit. Both men, already upstairs neck-and-neck with two women closing in on them discover two hallways and split up. Motoko following Hanku; Naru following Keitaro. (They quickly got their clothes on……anyway, moving on)

Hanku quickly finds his room to the left, skids to a halt, enters and slams the door. Motoko continues her chase as Hanku hears Keitaro's wailing for help. Hanku opens his door, pokes his head out and sees Keitaro running in his direction.

"Kei! In here!"

Keitaro stops on confusion-"Wha?—AAAHHH!"

Hanku yanks Keitaro in just before Naru was in sight, as she too passed by the room. Both men have their ears pressed against the door taking deep breaths. Hanku looks at Keitaro.

"Take a peek outside and see if the coast is clear."

"Righto"

Keitaro sticks his head out and suddenly instant sounds of beating is heard as Keitaro closes the door with a pretty beat-up face. Hanku gives a blank look.

"Are they still there?"

In a dazed tone-"Still lurking about."

"I tell you what, how 'bout if you go outside and act as a decoy and I'll make a clean getaway."

"No more for me, thanks. I'm drivin'."

Keitaro collapses down and out.

An hour later, Keitaro wakes up in a very tight, enclosed space.

"Uggghhh…Wha…Where am I?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the secret passageways here. Didja'?"

Hanku crawls in front of Keitaro with the door to Hanku's room behind him.

"Here, Kei. Grab a snack. We're gonna be here for a while."

Hanku lays a few bags of chips, soda, and other sorts of snacks. Keitaro had to admit that the tunnels in Hinata-sou weren't the most comfortable of all places, especially with the fact that you have to lay down to move around the place.

"Just how long do you plan to keep us in here, Hanku?"

"Until those two hot-heads cool down, at least. You might wanna get comfortable since it's nearly 11 at night right now. I'm shutting my eyes in a few minutes myself. G'night."

Keitaro was lost and confused at what was currently happening, but he did understand that if he went back up there, Motoko and Naru would gang up on him, and after seeing what they both did to Hanku, he didn't want to suffer the same fate. He just had to go with the flow for now.

"Um…Goodnight."

* * *

End of chp. 14 

Please excuse my late update. I'm not having writer's block and I'm not planning to stop working on this fic. HELL NO! The best is yet to come, but then again it's also the worst. I don't think I did as well in this chapter as I have done in the past, but the future chaps will be SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!


	14. It WAS Too Good to be True

I'm just gonna start the chapter now… Love Hina isn't my work and neither is Phil Colins's "Son of Man" song. 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Naru and Motoko sit in the living room in a puzzle as to where the two perverts went. Of course they wouldn't rest until they were found, but they were starting to get a little worried considering they hadn't seen the guys within the last 12 hours. Naru starts the conversation… 

"We've checked every room, hall, and patio in the apartments. Where could those two perverts be?"

"Perhaps they snuck out over night?"

Su enters and latches onto Motoko's back.

"Nope. They didn't leave here at all. Su's security system says that Keitaro and Hanku were together, but it couldn't say where."

"Royiaki may have emitted an energy field around him to confuse it most likely. Are you sure your security system was working right, Su?"

"Of course! The only way it wouldn't be able to detect them would be if they turned into walls……THAT'S IT! Su knows exactly where Keitaro and Hanku are! Follow me!"

Meanwhile, the two gents relax in assurance that they weren't going to be found anytime soon.

"I must say Hanku, I could get used to this "hiding in the secret passageways" idea."

"Here, here. I have to admit, I didn't think we'd make it through the night, but now I can rest easy. Who knows? Maybe we'll actually have a day without any beatings. By the way, Kei, do know anything about self-defense?

"Uh…I did some training with my grandmother, but I know a little."

"Let me teach you how to box, as in boxing."

"Naru doesn't wear gloves during her punches Hanku. HAHA!"

"Funny. 1st thing about boxing (gives a visual demonstration) always aim with your left, always aim with your left. Remember, there's the left cross, the right cross, the red cross, and the blue cross."

Keitaro sweatdrops-"Uh…Okay. What's with the red and blue cross?"

"A fine example of knowing the red cross was last night. When your nose began to vigorously bleed, that was the PERFECT time for the Red Cross. (snicker)"

"OH! I get it! HAHA! Good one!"

Both men laugh as Hanku lies on his back with his arms behind his head, however he notices Keitaro having a mortified, shocked look on his face, looking behind Hanku. Hanku tilts his head back to find a sword an inch away from his forehead. Hanku doesn't break his look, but sweatdrops as he whispers.

"We've been ID'd…………EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

With that being said, Hanku grabs Keitaro and throws him out the door where Naru, Su, and Motoko waited, catching them off-guard. Upon his landing, Keitaro's face gets planted in Naru's breasts.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

While Naru commences her beating on Keitaro, Motoko and Su leave the room to begin their own chase on Hanku. Both look down at Su's "Inferred Radar".

Hanku exits through the passageway in the hotsprings, where Kitsune is currently bathing.

"Hey Hanku! What's with the panicked look?"

Hanku leaps in the hot springs, behind Kitsune, and places a hand in front of her mouth (not on)

"Take a breath, Kitsune."

Both inhale and sink into the hot springs where they sit, motionless.

Motoko and Su barge in and look in every which way and direction.

"Awwww, my radar lost his signature."

"Clever, Royiaki, clever. Hiding your heat in the hot springs, but we will find you."

While underwater, Kitsune starts to get a bit flustered with the fact that Hanku is dragging her into something she doesn't want to be in, so she elbows Hanku in the gut making air bubbles shoot out of his mouth of which Motoko sees it surface the water.

"THERE! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

Just before the attack lands, Hanku flies up into the air with Kitsune in his arms, without regarding the fact that she was nude.

"Ahem. If you don't mind, Hanku, I'd like to get my clothes on right now."

"Oops. Sorry Kitsune."

Hanku brings Kitsune down and quickly flies back in the air at about the height of the roof. Kitsune grabs Su, and a towel, and leaves the hot springs expecting an argument from the two fighters. Motoko, meanwhile, couldn't be any more jealous as she frowns at Hanku knowing the fact that she couldn't fly herself.

"GET DOWN HERE! ROYIAKI!"

"And let you beat the snot out of me? Screw you!"

"Dammit, Royiaki! Why do you have to be such a coward and retreat to the sky like that?"

Hanku sweatdrops- "Eh-heh. Probably because I don't wish to be beaten senseless by you NOR Naru."

"You know very well that I can't fly Royiaki and that doesn't anger me any less than what you did last night!"

Hanku gets a puzzled look as he sits Indian-style in mid-air and begins to think for a moment.

"Ah-ha! That's it! Motoko! How 'bout if I make a deal with 'ya?"

Motoko gets a suspicious look from Hanku's question.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll come back down on two conditions. 1-As soon as I land, neither you nor Naru will hit me. 2-If the first condition is followed than I will teach you how to fly. Not only that, but I'll even teach you how to fire an energy wave…from your HANDS, not your sword, however with teaching you an energy wave attack, we'll have to train somewhere else, preferably the place where we fought a few days ago. What say you to that?"

Motoko had to admit, when she heard the proposition of learning how to fly, she was jumping for joy like a child in her mind, however it also meant that she and Naru couldn't beat him, or the deal would be off. As difficult as it was to swallow her pride…

"(gulps)…Fine, deal."

"Oh and one more thing. While we train, do you think you could give me training in meditation?"

"Huh? Why do you want to know more about something you've already mastered?"

"Whoever said I MASTERED meditation? I can do it, just not very well. I've seen you meditate and I must say your ability to keep a constant focus on your surroundings is, by far, the most OUTSTANDING performance of meditation I have ever seen. So I figured, why not learn a few new things from you."

Motoko was speechless after being greatly flattered by Hanku's comments as she looks down and blushes.

"Judging by your cherry-colored face and your inability to respond, I don't think you have a problem with it."

Hanku descends and holds out his hand with a smile and a chuckle.

"A bargain, Motoko-sensei?"

Motoko snaps back into reality and was, again, greatly flattered by Hanku's words. She still shows a look of shyness as she shakes Hanku's hand.

"Good! We'll leave tomorrow morning at dawn and return 3 days later at noon…Uh…Are you okay? You're starting to turn a DEEP shade of red. Did you get sunburned recently?"

"OH, uhh, no, ummm…"

Without having anything left to say, Motoko scampers up to her room trying to hide her face. Upon Motoko's leave, Kitsune was able to get a good look at her face, which made her begin to wonder.

"Hmmm……I don't think she was blushin', because of the compliments, alone."

Kitsune couldn't help, but giggle at the thought of seeing Motoko's shyness for once in a long time.

Hanku showed a strong look of confusion as he walks back inside. It wasn't because he was dense and thick headed, like Keitaro was to Shinobu's crush on him, it was because even if he was told that Motoko had a crush on him, of which she doesn't at the moment, he wouldn't believe it.

As Hanku walks back in, he notices Naru coming down the stairs, clapping her hands together as if she did some cleaning. Naru sees Hanku and, apparently guessed that Motoko never got her shots on him, soooo……

"How did you get away from Motoko?"

Hanku knows what to expect- "Ummm…would you believe me if I said she didn't want to hit me?"

"No!"

"Oh…well then, heheh…so long!"

Hanku dashes away as he did last night; Naru soon to follow. Kitsune, Su, Shinobu, and Mutsumi just sit in the living room with interested looks as they hear Hanku's door slam. A second later, they hear a huge, "CRASH!" from the room and instantly heard Hanku scream.

Meanwhile, Keitaro walks out of Hanku's room, dusting himself off from Naru's punches and almost gets slammed by Hanku getting busted through the wall and embedding himself on the wall on the other side of the room. Keitaro can only stare at Hanku, whom raises his hand, pointing up…

"Now you know why you need the Blue Cross, Kei."

Fortunately for Motoko, Hanku felt generous when he decided not to break the deal, even if Naru already broke it. He kept insisting that Naru never knew the deal took place and that he would let her slide that time, but everybody else knew he just wanted to keep the deal going, because if it were to be dismissed, Naru and Motoko could beat him as they did in the past.

The next morning arrives and as discussed, Hanku and Motoko woke up at sunrise. Everything needed for a 3 day training escape was packed, and soon after, Hanku and Motoko made their way to their former fighting "ring", both with their training outfits on.

A half-hour of hiking later, they made their destination. They could only stare at what destruction they had caused only a few days ago: many craters planted into the ground, bloodstains on a few rocks, and MANY crumbled boulders and cliff-sides. Surprisingly, the cabin was still intact. Hanku and Motoko turn their heads at each other and stare, blankly. Speaking at the same time…

"You did most of this. No I didn't! You did! NO! YOU DID! GRRRRR!"

Both became face-to-face in sheer aggravation with their foreheads touching. Hanku breaks the conflict and coughs.

"Well, let's unpack."

"You sleep outside, Royiaki."

"What? Oh c'mon, Motoko, that ain't fair!"

"Get used to it, Royiaki, because you're going to be dealing with a lot more than unfairness during the time we're training."

Hanku slumps and groans as he walks next to the cabin and starts unpacking.

A few minutes, of unloading, later, Hanku and Motoko do their own personal warm-ups and stretches. Hanku and Motoko agreed to take turns of training one-another.

1. Hanku teaches energy wave attack  
2. Motoko teaches meditation  
3. Hanku teaches flying  
4. Motoko teaches meditation tactics in battle

This schedule would repeat itself until they would decide to call it a night.

8:30 AM-Hanku begins energy wave training.

"Well how do I explain this? Since you know how to summon energy, Motoko, it should be a little bit simpler to get this down. When you use energy attacks, you don't need to shout out a title for it, unless it is necessary to use the attack. Also, while releasing that energy, you feel a pull in your stomach and a funny feeling flow through your veins; THAT is your energy channeling throughout your body to your hands. In order to use that energy, you must see and think the attack. Example: I'll fire a simple small energy wave at that boulder. (He points to the boulder in front of him and fires) Now, I want to fire numerous, minor energy waves. (He positions his hands as they glow black. Then as promised, many small, energy waves were fired.) You understand, so far?"

Motoko gives him a curious look- "So how do I use this?"

"Sit. (Both sit in a meditative position) Bring your hands close together. Good. Now focus on your ki energy. Search deep within your soul, that potential energy. Now visualize an energy orb in your hands.

After a brief pause, Motoko begins to tighten her muscles and grunt in frustration

"Whoa! Relax! You're not gonna be seeing ANY energy if you're so uptight, like that. You need to relax. Don't force it out. Let it come out on its own…(Motoko takes a deep breath and tries again)…You're close; I can feel your energy gradually surface itself.

Soon enough, a tiny yellow light emits between Motoko's hands as she stares in awe at what she had in her possession.

"There you go! At least we now know you can perform it. Now we just need to have you control it and use it to your advantage. Wow, Motoko, you sure know how to impress people. I figured you wouldn't get THIS far until later on in the day." (thinking to himself) 'Hmm…she has undiscovered energy hiding in there somewhere. I wonder if I can get her to trigger that energy source, she can use it for more than just fighting.'

The light fades and Motoko looks up and smiles at Hanku, showing how proud she was of herself for her new ability.

10:00 AM-Motoko's turn to evolve Hanku's senses, and I assure you, she won't be as nice as Hanku. Both sit in a meditative position.

"Let's understand something first before we begin, Royiaki. During MY teachings, you will refer to me as "sensei" or "Motoko-sensei", whichever one of those two you wish to use. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Motoko……sensei!"

"Good. You know the basics of meditating, but I want to see how well you do it now."

Hanku closes his eyes and begins. Motoko stares at him, concentrating on his actions. However, she sweat drops as she found that his ability for meditating was so……mediocre. She begins to think…

'How can he say he knows how to meditate? I mean, Urashima can do better than him at this and I thought HE sucked at it! Royiaki is only focusing on what he already knows, sees, or hears. He's not even trying to extend his knowledge of his surroundings!'

"That's enough! (Hanku stops and sits back up-straight) OK, after what I just saw, all I can say is…we better train harder, faster. (Hanku falls over) You just won't extend your knowing of your surroundings, like that. You must focus on what's around you, feel what you haven't felt, hear what you haven't heard, and see what you haven't seen."

It would remain a slow struggle for Hanku to intensify his meditating for the remainder of the day.

Phil Collin's "Son of Man" starts playing. Son of Man is a song from the Disney movie Tarzan. When Tarzan was trying to be the "best ape ever". The text above the lyrics will be what is happening during the verses of the song, below it. Oh, and we won't be hearing Hanku or Motoko talk.

Hanku stands before Motoko lecturing her about how to fly. He motions for her to stand and begin trying. After a few moments, Motoko slightly hovers in the air, but keeps a look of focus, trying to stay in the air. However she soon begins to float down with a small look of disappointment. Hanku walks over, pats her on the back and tries to encourage her on how well she did for a first try and how well she can do if she did it again.

_Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak _

Motoko ties a handkerchief over Hanku's eyes and ties his hands behind his back. Motoko explains that she will fight Hanku while he can't see nor use his hands. This exercise is too sense and feel your opponent's movements while in battle. Motoko strikes with her bokken and hits Hanku's back with the hilt.

_Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be _

Hanku recovers and tries to focus harder, but is soon hit again, on the side, by Motoko. This process of recovering and getting hit again repeats itself frequently.

In the middle of that night, Motoko wakes up after feeling a sudden jolt of energy coming from the outside of her cabin. She opens the door and sees Hanku meditating, also noticing that his ability for meditation was quickly improving, regardless of the bandages around his body from Motoko's training/beating.

_Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man _

The next morning, Hanku and Motoko begin Motoko's exercise that Hanku failed, miserably, the previous day. This time, upon Motoko's dash towards Hanku, Hanku dashes forward himself directly at Motoko, and just like that, the two are in a "Burst Mode" with Hanku defending himself with his legs and throwing offensive attacks with them at the same time. They soon break and Motoko dashes first and swings her sword across Hanku, whom dodges by ducking, and counterattacks with a back flipping-kick at Motoko's face. Motoko falls on her back and recovers. She grins after experiencing Hanku's improvement and also noticing him smile back at her.

_Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be _

That afternoon, Hanku walks around the cliffside, minding his business, but notices Motoko self-instructing herself how to throw an energy wave. She holds her hands out and focuses, but nothing happens. She lowers her arms, in disappointment with herself, but they are quickly brought back up by Hanku standing, practically making full body contact, next to her. With his left cheek, touching her right cheek, Motoko slightly blushes as Hanku positions her arms in the same way as Goku uses his Kamehameha wave from DBZ/GT. With his hands holding her arms in that position, Hanku tells Motoko to relax and to "let it go on its own." Motoko takes a deep breath, focuses on a tree 20ft in front of her and shoots a gold energy wave. The tree is obliterated and Motoko stares in awe. Hanku let's go of Motoko and smiles.

_In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all _

Later, Hanku motions Motoko to attempt flying again. Motoko stands up straight, closes her eyes and begins. She rises by a few feet and begins to show a slight look of struggle as she starts to bring her arms and legs in. Hanku shows a look of surprise and begins to look as if he was about to win the lottery.

"Yes! That's it! There it is! All she needs to do now is to trigger it and then release it!"

Motoko quickly opens her now gold and white eyes (gold on left, white on right) as a gold energy aura surrounds her. After which, she shoots up in the sky and flies like a kite on a windy day.

_Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be _

Hanku watches her, while laughing and applauding for Motoko. He couldn't be any more proud as Motoko flies freely in the blue skies, laughing.

_Son of man,  
Son of man's a man for all to see _

That evening

Hanku sits on the top of a cliff, near the cabin, staring at the city lights stretching beyond the horizon. The cliff gave a great height to create such a wonderful view and the cloudy skies hid the stars, making the city lights look like fireflies. Hanku brings his hands behind his head in thought.

"I wonder if I should tell her, but she seems so happy right now. It would just tear her apart if I told her."

"Tell me what?"

Hanku turns and sees Motoko fly to the top of the cliff side, as well. She walks and sits on a nearby rock.

"Umm…nothing. It's nothing."

Motoko nods and looks at the scenery before her and soon shows a depressed look. Hanku sees this and faces her.

"What's on your mind, Motoko? Something wrong?"

"……I…I-I've never had this much fun during training in such a long time. I enjoyed the experience, Hanku. I thank you."

"Likewise. I normally train alone, because I didn't want to have company during my training. It would just cast a bothersome burden on me, I thought, but this proved me wrong. You truly are a remarkable warrior, Motoko. Training with you has been an extreme pleasure. Hopefully, we'll do it again sometime."

Motoko saw no lies or sarcasm in Hanku's eyes. In fact, seeing Hanku smile the way he currently was comforted her spirit ever so slightly.

Hanku turned back to the view and began to think. The longer he gave his puzzled look, the more he began to blush. After briefly looking at the clouds above, he turns to Motoko.

"Hey! Follow me. I wanna show you something."

Hanku begins to fly straight into the sky. Motoko didn't know what Hanku was planning to show her, but her curiosity sent her following Hanku. The two of them continued to fly through the clouds till they reached the top of the clouds, where Motoko just stopped functioning and lost herself at what she was seeing.

The scene was like a calm sea, only in the sky. The clouds looked like waves as the moonlight shined upon all Hanku and Motoko could see. Along with the breathtaking view, the vast area known as space was lit up by the thousands of stars that were shining in it.

"Whenever there are cloudy days, such as this, I can never stop myself from going to this height just to see this. It was AND still is the one time where I didn't care if I was alone. All my misfortunes seem to slide off of me like water on a duck's back. I can never say that this view is any less than my most favorite thing about this planet."

Motoko couldn't blame Hanku for having such a treasure. The scene was truly breathtaking. However, she could only think of one thing…

"Why did you want to show me this?"

"…To be honest, I figured you could use loosen up a little by seeing this. Not to mention, I don't want to be the only person that knows about this, so I wanted you to see it with me."

After a brief pause, Motoko kisses Hanku on the cheek and smiles back at the horizon. Hanku's face freezes in surprise.

"Thank you, Royiaki. I appreciate what you've done for me the last few days and I agree; we should do it again sometime."

With her statement said, Motoko flies back down onto the surface where she stands in front of her cabin door and places a hand on her chest.

"Why does he have to be so…so…sweet?"

Meanwhile, Hanku couldn't stop staring into space in surprise of what he just received. He places a hand on his cheek and still can't believe what had just happened…

"…Cripes! Never would've seen this coming. Knowing Motoko, I think she was just yanking my chain a bit, but…that smile…it was so…cute. Why does she have to be so…so…beautiful when she's like that?"

Both shake their heads trying to get the thought out of their minds.

"What am I thinking? Why am I even saying such things about that pervert?"

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen: Motoko and me; a couple. HA!"

Still, both minds ran amuck. Whenever they brought up a negative thought about the other, it would always end up back to how they were just a few minutes ago.

The next day, both packed up their things and began to head back to the apartments. Before they left the cliff-side, Motoko looks at Hanku, behind her, and sees him staring at the ground in a pondering way.

"You still here, Royiaki? Or did I beat you up, THAT badly?"

"Oh! Uhh…no I was just…thinking…Motoko, I need to tell you something."

"Hm? What about?"

"About me. I'm not…ALWAYS as calm as I seem when we spar. Sometimes my…my…-What the?"

Suddenly Hanku and Motoko both sense a massive surge of energy, but this wasn't the regular ki energy that they had, it felt hollow, empty, and yet filled with so much evil. Hanku gave more than a look of shock it was pure mortification. This felt familiar to Hanku, which wasn't what he ever wanted to feel again…ever. Just then, the two fighters saw someone surrounded by a green aura flying above them. Hanku went into an even greater fear.

"…No…I-It can't be! It can't be him! NO WAY! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

Hanku shoots up into the sky in a rage as he flies above and looks at where the figure went. What he found was not comforting. He saw the figure standing still in the sky just above Hinata Apartments. Hanku immediately flies in the figure's direction. Motoko couldn't be any more confused than now. All she can do is follow Hanku back to the apartments and will, hopefully, get some answers.

As Hanku was within the figure's range of listening, he brings his, black, glowing fist back ready to strike…

"DAMMIT YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?"

The human figure turns, facing Hanku, whom at the last moment stops in front of them and immediately retreats his fist. Still showing a look of anger, Hanku looks at the man dead in the eye, rather in his red sunglasses.

The man wore a green vest with nothing underneath it. His hair was spiked with a green color. His pants were a simple pair of black jeans torn in at the left knee. He looked around his middle 20's with a body that matched that of Hanku's.

The stranger returns Hanku's glare with a simple demented smirk.

"A smirk? Is that all you want to tell me, Mocsha?"

"Oh of course not Hanku. I've come back to give quite a show of which I think you'll find interesting."

The man now known as Mocsha, spoke with a voice that would make any human shiver. It was a sharp, piercing, British accent (or for those who know, it's the same kind of voice as Yami Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh).

After finishing his statement, Mocsha looked down at what he had in his right arm. In a near strangling grab was a terrified Naru with a broadsword just an inch away from her throat. Hanku suddenly had a vision of a small child with short, sky blue hair and a look no different than Naru's, begin to take Naru's place for a brief moment.

By that time, Motoko caught up with Hanku and quickly caught on to what was happening. Just as she reaches for her sword, Hanku grabs her hand and shakes his head…

"Don't Motoko. If you do that, he'll kill her faster than you can say, 'murderer'"

"How true. I'm quite relieved to know that you're still in mourning for your family, Hanku."

"Royiaki, what is he talking about?"

At that moment, the rest of the residents and landlord all ran outside in response to a scream they heard.

Keitaro came out with a look of concern-"Is it just me or did that scream sound like Naru, just now?"

Haruka made her way to the top of the stairs for the same reason and motioned Keitaro to look up. All they could do was stare in horror and shock. Motoko, with her question still unanswered…

"Royiaki, I don't understand. What is he saying?"

Mocsha simply chuckles…

"Hanku never told you about me? Shame on you, Hanku. You should always tell others about people who change your life…forever."

"You make it sound like a good thing, Mocsha."

"Well, for ME it was. HA!"

Motoko had heard enough. She wanted her question answered now!

"HANKU! What is he talking about? 'Changing your life forever.' What does he mean?"

"…He means that HE was the man that murdered my family."

* * *

End of chp. 14 


	15. May All Your Nightmares Come True Again!

Love Hina isn't my work and guy with 3 ?'s-YOU'RE A SICK HENTAI! XD

* * *

Mocsha bows to everybody after Hanku tells them Mocsha's crime. 

"They were quite tasty too. (licks his lips) Much obliged to meet you all. Especially you. Naru, was it? A lovely name."

Hanku shows a look of disgust-"That's enough Mocsha!"

"Is it? Well if you insist that it is, then I suggest that you and your kendo girl put your feet back on the ground."

Hanku and Motoko do so.

"That's better. Now setting aside the formalities of the past, why don't we have a little chat, Hanku…as you now know, I have the ability of regeneration and I, first want to point out that whenever I fully regenerate, I lose a physical trait of myself, so after 2 and a half years of 'putting myself back together', this is my eternal scar."

Mocsha removes his shades and reveals pure, milky white eyes.

"That's right. I no longer have an eye color, thanks to you."

"Why are you whining about losing something as little as your eye color?"

"Nothing, really. I'll just miss seeing people quiver in fright as much. If there was one thing people found frightening about me, it would be my eyes. Wouldn't your family agree Hanku?"

Kitsune frowns and stares at Mocsha whom continues to give Hanku an evil smirk as if he didn't remember he had Naru in his grasp.

"Why would anyone kill an entire family? You make it sound like you're entertained by this sick action. What kind of…MAN are you?"

"You'd be surprised at the answer to that, my dear. Hanku if you would be so kind as to answer her?"

"…Mocsha IS the kind of thing that finds seeing people suffer and die as a form of humor. Hopefully he would have lost that sense of humor by now."

Mocsha now looks as if he can't stop himself at an open opportunity.

"Naw! I haven't lost my sense of humor!"

He fires a glare directly at Shinobu who couldn't help but freeze in horror. Mocsha's eyes glow neon green as Shinobu's body begins to do the same.

Hanku flinches in fright and turns to Shinobu as he knows what's about to happen.

Shinobu begins to shiver and wrap her arms around herself as if a cold wind blew in. Hollering and screaming soon follows as the innocent 15 year-old falls to her knees.

Keitaro dashes to try and help the girl, but upon his touching of that green aura, he gets shot back 15 feet. Shinobu begins to look as if she was in a nightmare gone real. Her face spelled fear all over.

Moments later, Mocsha's eyes turn back to their normal form. Shinobu then, loses her green aura and falls unconscious as Mocsha looks back at Hanku and tries to hold back a laugh.

"See……I find that funny.(begins to chuckle, sinisterly, in his throat)"

Hanku immediately turns to everyone.

"Take Shinobu and yourselves inside! I don't want this to be get anymore out of hand."

"Royiaki…"

"NOW Motoko! Do it NOW!"

Motoko nods and joins everybody else inside. Keitaro carries Shinobu in and lays her across the couch. Everyone else looks outside to see the standoff.

"Now, back to business. You're most likely wondering why I'm here. Well, I've come to propose a rematch between the two of us."

"Figures. Where and when?"

Mocsha raises his free arm and launches a dark light into the sky, and into space where it hits a distant, deserted planet. The planet glows black to where Hanku was able to see it.

"On that planet, Hanku."

"WHAT! How do you expect me, let alone yourself, to get up there?"

"For me, that's MY secret. For you…use your imagination. I'd like to see how you respond to this challenge Hanku…if you can complete it.

"And if I don't?"

"Well, let's just say you'll have another friend to mourn for. It'll also take place 24 hours upon my departure. No more, no less."

"If I accept, you'll let her go?"

"Of course. I am a man of my word Hanku."

"…Fine. I accept your challenge. Now put her down, NOW!"

Mocsha smiles-"If you insist."

"!…NO! DON'T!"

It was too late. Mocsha released his hold on Naru, but didn't remove the sword from her throat, slitting it like a hot knife on butter. Just as Naru hits the ground, Hanku slides and catches her, immediately laying her down and pressing his hands on her wound. Energy shoots from Hanku's hands making a rejuvenating sound.

"C'mon Naru, C'MON! Hang in there! Stay with me!"

Naru was slowly slipping away. Hanku knew there wasn't much time. His hopes of saving Naru fell flat as he heard her last word…

"…K-Keitaro."

With her final statement, Naru's body slumps, lifeless. Hanku goes into a state of denial, as the healing was complete.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't do that Naru! Don't do that! C'mon, you can't go! Not now!"

Hanku lays a hand on Naru's neck in search for a pulse, but failed. 19-year-old Naru Narusegawa was dead. Hanku doesn't break his frown, but couldn't hold back his tears as he raises his fist and slams it into the ground, forming a small crater…

"God…NO!…Why? WHY? DAMMIT!"

Hanku's motions told everybody inside that the worst had happened. Immediately Keitaro runs out the door, but is quickly restrained by Haruka.

"NO! LET GO! LET GO OF ME! SHE MAY STILL BE ALIVE! LET GO!"

"KEITARO! She's gone! Hanku sent us in here to make sure that the same thing wouldn't happen to us! If you go out there and foolishly attack him, you'll die as well and Naru's death will be in vain."

As Haruka spoke, Keitaro began to slowly fall to his knees and let out a flood of tears.

"(sniff)…But it hurts, Haruka. (sob)"

"I know Keitaro. I know."

Back outside, Hanku stands, wiping his tears and glares back at Mocsha whom never let his smirk leave his face.

"Heheheh…Whoopsie. I really do have to stop doing that, but old habits die hard, don't they Hanku? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Motoko couldn't restrain herself anymore. She runs outside, zipping past Haruka and later Hanku…

"NO! Motoko! DON'T!"

Motoko draws her sword, leaps into the air, lands on Mocsha's chest and skewers him with her sword down the middle of his chest…

"You monstrosity…UNGH!"

Motoko then twists the blade 90 degrees, opening Mocsha's wound and giving Mocsha an even greater look of shock. As Mocsha continues to show signs of dying, he quickly switches back to a smirk and a chuckle. Motoko becomes shocked and confused…

"WHAT THE! HOW?"

"Hahaha. My turn!"

Mocsha grabs Motoko's gi and throws her onto the ground. When she recovers, Mocsha begins to slowly remove the sword from his gut. When he finally removed it, his wound suddenly mended itself, as if he was never stabbed at all. Mocsha looks at Motoko's sword with interest…

"Hmm…is this your sword? It's awfully good; the kind of sword of which every samurai should have. I must confess I envy you for this."

Mocsha throws the sword down at Motoko's feet. Motoko bends down to pick it up, but is suddenly elbowed in the back of the head. Motoko starts to feel dizzy from the attack as she lies on her hands and knees in front of Mocsha…

"However, people that I envy don't live very much longer afterwards."

Mocsha holds his hand in front of Motoko where it later glows green. At that precise moment, Hanku's true emotions were found, at last. He understood his true feelings for everybody, including Motoko. In an instant Hanku dashes at Mocsha and elbows him dead in the jaw, stopping his attack on Motoko and launching him into a nearby tree.

Mocsha stands up with his jaw dislocated, but doesn't show any look of pain. He simply places it back in its rightful place and like a shadow he moves in front of Hanku, grabs his throat and begins to raise him…

"Let this be a lesson for you Hanku, that no one comes between me and my prey. Don't make me teach it to you again!"

Mocsha punches Hanku's gut, stunning him, and throws him aside. Mocsha resumes his interrupted actions and Motoko just looks into Mocsha's empty eyes…

"You…you fiend!"

Mocsha simply chuckles-"Don't try to flatter me."

Mocsha releases his energy wave and creates a huge explosion. Hanku stands and recovers himself too late. Once the smoke cleared, Hanku felt the same exact pain that he did 3 years ago in his home. Motoko's lifeless body lay facedown with smoke drifting from her.

Mocsha looks back to Hanku and smiles-"Now where were we?"

"…Must you kill everything that stands in your way?"

"To be honest, I kind of feel like a veterinarian whenever I make women die and/or suffer, like your three friends: your two dead and that one lucky girl. Why, because I always think to myself afterwards, 'Why do I always have to put down the ugly bitches?' HA!"

Hanku snaps and grabs Mocsha's throat. Hanku raises his other fist and pounds Mocsha's left side of his face and throws him into the ground…

"I…DARE you…to say that ONE…MORE…TIME!"

Mocsha stands back up as he did before, but just as screwed up than before. The left side of his face was lower than his right side; Hanku fractured his skull in two! Just as before, Mocsha stands with an evil glare and brings his face back into place…

"…Touchy."

Hanku returns Mocsha's glare with one of his own…

"You'll pay for this Mocsha. Mark my words. You'll pay for this, DEARLY!"

Mocsha smiles-"Hanku. Your fangs are beginning to show again."

"What?"

It was true, Hanku did begin to grow fangs. Hanku panics and calms down, making the fangs return to their normal state of "tooth".

Hanku didn't know whether to be pissed or to be mournful. Two of his closest friends were now dead from the same man that killed his family in the past. The rest of the residents were all confused and wanted answers. They knew Hanku was keeping something from them, and it was obvious that it had something to do with Mocsha.

* * *

End of chp. 15 

(puts on flame protecting armor) Please be merciful in your reviews and forgive me!


	16. Shinobu's Curse and Hanku's Decision

WEEEE! That was fun! For the strangest reason, I was laughing while writing 15. GOD I'm so EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA! However, I was crying while writing this chapter so I hope you like it. One more thing, you kinda surprised me with your reviews. I thought I'd get flames like crazy! 

Love Hina isn't my work and neither is any music piece from Armageddon.

* * *

Back in the apartments, everybody is either crying their eyes out or trying to hold those tears back from their friends' sudden death. At that moment, Shinobu awakens from her unconsciousness as she lies across the couch. 

"Mmm…uhhh…what happened? My head…ohhhh…" 

Haruka is the first to see Shinobu and rushes over to her side. 

"Shinobu, relax. Lie down and rest. We'll have to talk, all of us, soon." 

Shinobu looks to Haruka and quickly screams and buries her face into a nearby pillow. Haruka jumps at the teenager's fright… 

"Wha…Shinobu! What's wrong?" 

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" 

Shinobu twists and turns whenever Haruka lays a hand on her. Haruka was truly at a loss for thoughts and decides to look back outside to see the two fighters' status. 

Both men stare at each other 10ft away. Mocsha begins to float into the air… 

"Well…with SOME of my business taken care of, I suppose I'll take my leave. Remember Hanku! 24 hours! No more, unless you're willing to pay the price of course, of which I'm certain that you already know." 

"…CAN IT! SCRAM!" 

"Tsk…Tsk…hopefully your manners will have improved just as much as your fighting. HAHAHAHAHA!" 

Mocsha flies away into the horizon with his laugh echoing into the distance. Hanku relaxes all of his muscles and looks at the two lifeless bodies of his friends. 

The opening music from Armageddon starts playing. 

Hanku turns to Naru and then to Motoko, and begins to cry like a typical 9 year-old, screaming in pain and agony. He walks to Motoko's body, drops to his knees, and slowly turns over Motoko. After turning his head away for a moment, he looks back at the warrior he had gotten to know oh, so well. She looked as if she was asleep; a calm, quiet, and peaceful sleep. 

Hanku sits Motoko up and embraces her; now with the tears he has held back from so many years of loneliness, never reflected upon in the past. After a minute of remorse, Hanku looks in front of him and frowns as if Mocsha was before him. 

A black energy aura surrounds Hanku and Motoko, as Hanku shouts in anger, showing the demand for the vengeance of his fallen friends and family. He then looks back at that day 3 years ago and becomes enraged even more from his family's murder. 

It happened before and it has now happened again. It's now a matter of time, until Hanku's conflict will reach its end. 

Hanku later brings both bodies to their respective rooms and places them into their futons. After that, Hanku walks down into the living room and hears a scream emit from Shinobu. Hanku darts into the room and yells at everybody to back away from Shinobu, knowing what was happening… 

"GET BACK! GET BACK! LEAVE HER ALONE! Can you not see that she is scared out of her mind? Can you not tell that she doesn't want to look at anybody? Wanna know why, because her vision has become possessed!" 

Shinobu whimpers and cries, with her eyes tightly shut. Hanku looks at her and kneels by her head… 

"I don't know what she sees that frightens her so, but whatever it is, it was given to her by Mocsha, however, I can assure you all that she won't have to deal with it much longer." 

Hanku brings his attention to Shinobu and talks in a relaxed, comforting tone as Shinobu continues to cringe… 

"Shinobu…it's alright. We're all here. (Hanku then lies a hand on Shinbou and gently strokes her shoulder) I know what's happening to you and I can help, but I need you to calm down first." 

Shinobu does so, and Hanku lays her head at the armrest where he places his hands by her ears and with his head above hers… 

"Now I know this will be difficult for you, but…I need you to open your eyes for a brief moment." 

Shinobu cringes again, but Hanku becomes even gentler in his speaking… 

"Shinobu, it's alright to be scared. You're scared, Keitaro is scared, Su is scared, everybody is scared and you know what, I'm scared too, but we must be strong at a time such as this and I know that you're a strong young woman, Shinobu, so be brave, and open your eyes. (Shinobu still refuses to open her eyes) Please Shinobu, open them, and relax…I'm not going to hurt you." 

Shinobu finally opens her eyes to where they met with Hanku's and a yellow beam of light shoot from Hanku's eyes and connects with Shinobu's. Both of their visions go black. 

Hanku now finds himself in an endlessly, dark environment, alone… 

"Hey, uh, Shinobu?" 

Shinobu appears to Hanku's right… 

"Wha? Where am I?" 

"Believe it or not, Shinobu, we're in your head." 

"I-I don't understand." 

"Hmmm…think of the happiest memory you have." 

Shinobu pictures the thought and blushes. Suddenly, a window-sized image appears before them, showing Shinobu's first encounter with Keitaro. 

"Really? I wonder why Keitaro is in there. Shinobu? Heheh" 

"Auuuuu Hanku, did you just bring me here to say that?" 

"Not really. I thought we would've seen a lot more of these things here." 

Quickly enough, several "clips" from Shinobu's past are seen. Millions of them surround the two. 

"WHA! What are these things?" 

"There's no reason to fret Shinobu. These are your own memories." 

Hanku walks forward as Shinobu walks beside him looking around at her memories. 

"These are MY memories?" 

"Yup." 

"Well, what do we do now?" 

Hanku stops, frowns and looks at Shinobu… 

"I need you to do something. Now I know how hard this'll be, but I need you to remember what you saw that made you so frightened." 

Shinobu becomes just as scared as she was before and looks down before responding after a brief pause… 

"You'll…help me if I do this?" 

Hanku crouches to Shinobu's height, raises her tear-stained face and smiles… 

"Of course." 

Shinobu smiles as well and focuses on her memory, but nothing happens. Hanku knew that she didn't want to remember the image that frightened her so much and also knew that she couldn't do it alone. 

Hanku clasps Shinobu's hand and looks in front of him. Shinobu felt Hanku's clasp and, for the strangest reason, felt stronger. Soon enough, every other memory of Shinobu's disappeared to where one stayed behind and presented itself before them. Hanku shows a look of shock, as Shinobu hides her face in Hanku's chest, not wanting to see the memory. What Hanku was seeing, became nothing short of atrocious and mortifying. 

It was from Shinobu's POV, therefore he saw Haruka talking to her as she normally would, until it began. Haruka slowly began to rot! Her skin was rotting off of her muscles, if not bones! The view was cut forward to where everybody else was crowding around her with his or her faces no different: skin was peeling off, blood was seeping out of their eyes, mouths, anywhere that had an opening, muscles were rotting and melting, everyone looked flat out WORSE than zombies/the undead as they began to grab her, trying to calm her down! 

Shinobu continued to keep her face in Hanku's chest until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, gently. She looked up to see Hanku still looking at the memory with the same look only with tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. Soon enough Hanku embraced Shinobu completely as if he would never have another chance to embrace her again… 

"(sniff) I'm so sorry Shinobu. (sniff) I'm sorry…for everything. (sob)" 

Shinobu never would've thought that she would see Hanku like this. The toughest person she knew was crying on her shoulder like a child. He was truly terrified. He never wanted this to happen, especially to Shinobu. Hanku breaks his hug with Shinobu, wipes his tears and brings Shinobu behind him… 

"Well, all that's left is to get rid of this." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well…you don't want to keep this memory do ya?" 

Hanku turns to the image and fires a wave of energy blasts at the memory, but the image absorbs the attacks and continues to stand… 

"Grrr…He really didn't want this image to leave! (sigh) I have no other choice." 

"Hanku…what are you doing?" 

Hanku brings two fingers to his right temple and focuses on the memory. Suddenly, the image made wave-like motions and began to go into Hanku's eyes. Hanku grunts as he struggles to get it all absorbed. Soon enough, the image was gone, all of it went into Hanku's eyes and both found themselves back in reality. Shinobu looks at Hanku and sees him fall back, exhausted… 

"AHH…Hanku-sempai! Are you alright?" 

Everybody crowds around Hanku thinking the same thing… 

"Ohhh…yeah! No worries Shinobu! I'm fine." 

"Wh-What did you do?" 

"Let's say the image is no longer your burden to carry Shinobu." 

Shinobu thought back and realized that she was scared of some image, but she couldn't remember what it was. Then it became clear, Hanku absorbed Shinbou's memory and made it his own. She also found out, that her sight was normal again, though she doesn't remember what it was… 

"Aauuuu. Hanku! Is your sight harmed now?" 

"Thankfully, no it isn't. Mocsha tried the same thing on me before, but he said that my thoughts were too pure and anti-evil. The effect doesn't work on those who have a strong sense in performing justice, but it does work on those who are purely innocent and kind-hearted, hence you Shinobu. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to prepare for." 

"Umm…thank you Hanku." 

Hanku looks back at Shinobu and winks… 

"Anytime Shinobu. Anytime." 

Hanku goes to his room and doesn't return for a few hours. At that time, Keitaro enters his room with a questioning look… 

"Hanku." 

Hanku was currently meditating. He keeps his eyes closed, but acknowledges… 

"What is it, Kei?" 

"We told Shinobu about Naru and Motoko and well…she's crying just as much as we were before." 

"Is that all?" 

"No. I have a question." 

"Shoot." 

"What happened 3 years ago on your birthday? What did Mocsha do?" 

Hanku opens his eyes and sighs… 

"Get everybody in Su's room and have Su set-up the Virtual-kun. It's too complicated to be told by words alone." 

A few minutes later, the demand was met. Everybody looks at Su's supercomputer as Hanku sits in a chair about to put the Virtual-kun helmet on… 

"I must warn you all…what you're about to see is real. None of this is exaggerated, so if you don't wish to see all of this, I understand." 

Hanku places the helmet on, and Su activates the Virtual-kun. 

The screen shows Hanku watching TV in his room as he overhears two adults and two children making panicking sounds. 

A 6'5, 34 year old, white male with long black hair tied in a ponytail, a 5'11, 33 year old, white female with long sky blue hair, and two 7 year old twins (two girls) with shoulder length, sky blue hair converse… 

"Are we throwing away Hanku's surprise or not, Yahiko?" 

"Geez Jenny, give me a break! I over-timed my training, but it doesn't mean I don't love my son!" 

"But Papa, onii-chan is upstairs and he'll hear us if we try do bring it in." 

Hanku overhears this and figures he'll lend a hand. He turns off the TV and walks downstairs… 

"Hey Mom! Dad! I'm gonna be out for a walk in case anybody needs me. Rein! Sakuya! That means, 'Stay out of my room!'" 

"Don't worry, onii-chan, we'll be good! Won't we Rein?" 

"Of course! Have a good time!" 

Hanku leaves and laughs at how much he likes hearing his sisters call him "onii-chan". 

As the screen shows Hanku walking down the street, Kitsune smiles in delight… 

"Your sisters are too cute, Hanku! They look like Shinobu in a way." 

"I know. Sometimes I get Sakuya a bit rambled whenever I make fun of them, however, Rein is just like Shinobu, she gets embarrassed in such situations and runs for Mom and Dad, which backs up my policy of treating Shinobu like my sisters, no offense." 

An explosion is heard from the screen, showing Hanku turn and run in fear as he sees smoke rising from what looked like his home's location. 

Hanku comes back to his house to see a raging inferno! It only took him a few seconds to run his fastest back home and the house was already engulfed in flames! Hanku races inside and sees his mother's neck being clasped by a dark figure in midair and sees an arm shoved through her chest! Soon enough, the woman stopped moving, and was thrown aside. 

"ONII-CHAN! HELP ME!" 

Hanku sees his sister, Rein, immediately be held in the exact same position as Naru was held just earlier. The shadowy figure sees Hanku and slits the young girls throat, just as Naru was killed. Saying that Hanku was in shock, would be an understatement as he looks to his left and sees his father, Sakuya, and now his mother and Rein lying face up on the floor, but Hanku saw something that made him sick to his stomach. Each corpse's area where the heart is located was wide open! Their hearts were RIPPED out! Hanku turns to the shadowy figure, sitting on the kitchen table, and sees his hands holding 4 BEATING hearts of different sizes, as he takes a HUGE bite out of each one! 

The figure swallowed each bite and later saw Hanku. His eyes glow green, and his smile revealed monstrous fangs. He throws the hearts aside, jumps off the table and slowly walks toward Hanku. Sirens are heard and the figure immediately heads for the door after looking back at Hanku… 

"Today's your lucky day boy! Perhaps we'll meet again, so I can finish what I started! By the way, in case you wish to perform the old 'claim vengeance for my family' thing, the name's Mocsha. HAHAHAHA!" 

Hanku stands in the center of his dead family. He looks at each one and struggles to hold back his tears with each body. He didn't want to, but as the fire grew greater, Hanku runs for the door. 

The screen cuts off to what appeared to be Hanku fighting Mocsha months later. Hanku was obviously winning as Mocsha was on his knees taking deep breaths. Hanku is suddenly in front of Mocsha with his hands in the form of a triangle inches from Mocsha's face… 

"Now…my revenge is complete! JUDGEMEEENNT…PULSE!" 

A red energy wave obliterates Mocsha to where nothing was left. The screen shuts off, and Hanku removes the Virtual-kun… 

"Now you see why I didn't expect this? He regenerated completely, now he wants to fight me again, but on a separate planet!" 

Keitaro flips-"WHAT! How will you get there?" 

"I don't really know. Wait a sec! Su! Do you have any form of space transportation?" 

Knowing Su, the chances of her having one were the same as the answer to 1 plus 1… 

"Yup! I've got a couple of space pods you can use." 

Su removes a cloth covering a cylinder shaped figure and reveals two one-man space pods. 

It's the kind of space pod that was used by the Predators in the movie Alien vs. Predator. 

Keitaro steps forward in argument… 

"If you're going up there to take revenge for Naru and Motoko, then I'm coming too!" 

"Keitaro, do you know ANYTHING about fighting?" 

"I learned a few things from Motoko, but yes I can fight! I've beaten her before! You can't make me change my mind, Hanku! I'm coming with you!" 

"…(sigh) Very well. Get your weapon and we'll leave in 2 hours." 

"WHAT! Hanku, we still have 18 more hours until Mocsha's deadline is met!" 

"I'd rather get there early than to risk being late and have YOU guys suffer the fatal consequences." 

Keitaro and the others shut up in shock. They even forgot about the tears they were crying while they saw the Royiaki's murder. Haruka however steps up first… 

"Ahem…what do you mean OUR consequences?" 

"If I fail to reach Mocsha's deadline, he'll come back here and kill all of you just as slowly and painfully as he did with my family!" 

Later, Hanku and Keitaro train: Hanku is practicing his punches and Keitaro practices his strokes with the Hina Blade. Hanku had been thinking about his family's death and how it all led to now for some time. The thoughts wouldn't leave his head to a point where he drops to his knees and begins to cry. Keitaro rushes to Hanku's side… 

"Hanku are you alright? What's wrong?" 

As Hanku speaks, his voice struggles to speak more and more, as more tears come… 

"Everything Keitaro! Everything! (sniff) Mocsha has killed more people other than my family, Naru, and Motoko. He's claimed thousands of innocent lives for his entertainment! Whether they tried to defend themselves or not, he's killed men, women, children, newborns, pregnant women, the works! He took my family away from me! My mother, my father, my sisters! He stole them like a pickpocket would steal a wallet! He's now taken away your greatest treasure…(sniff)…a-and mine!" 

"(sniff)…Hanku…are you saying…you love Moto—" 

"But this all ends now! He'll die a more horrific death than my family's, Naru's, and Motoko's COMBINED! I swear it!" 

A few hours later, everybody is back in Su's room, however Hanku and Keitaro are preparing themselves for their upcoming battle… 

"You sure you want to go on with this Kei?" 

"Yeah, Hanku! You're not the only one who wants revenge." 

Hanku smiles as the both of them put an earpiece in their ear… 

"Testing. 1, 2, 1, 2…" 

"It works Hanku." 

Before their departure, the two say their goodbyes, and keep saying they'll be back in no time, of which everyone knew was a lie. Hanku and Keitaro enter their respective pods, as the ceiling opened up. Both pods launched and made their way to their destination. 

Later, on the planet, Mocsha sits atop of a cliff sitting impatiently until he sees two shapes crash into the planet… 

"So it begins." 

Keitaro steps out of his pod first… 

"Geez, rough landing." 

"Hey Kei! Can you get me out? The door's jammed." 

"Oh yeah! Sure thing!" 

Keitaro walks to Hanku's pod about 50 ft away, types the necessary code on the keypad and presses a button to open the door. After Hanku exits his pod, both make their way to the edge of the cliff they landed on. The planet was the Grand Canyon times a million! There was nothing, but canyons, cliffs and rocks… 

"Even if this is for revenge, this ain't gonna be fun, Kei." 

"I know. Ready?" 

"Ready" 

Keitaro and Hanku look back at their frontal view until Hanku shifts his attention to an unaware Keitaro and chops the back of neck, temporarily paralyzing him. Hanku catches Keitaro before he hits the ground and carries him over his shoulder toward the pods… 

"Sorry Keitaro, but you don't have a chance in this fight. The girls need you back at the apartments. I don't wanna tell them you were obliterated into thin air." 

Hanku opens Keitaro's pod and tosses him in it, shuts the door and air locks it. Afterwards he removes a metal covering on the pod, revealing hundreds of wires. He grabs a handful and yanks them out. Keitaro composes himself, tries to open the door, but fails… 

"Hanku! HANKU! What are you doing?" 

"Sorry buddy. That door ain't gonna work now." 

"Let me OUT OF HERE man!" 

"No, I'm gonna let YOU live your life. You're the one who was willing to risk his neck for the one he loves last time, Keitaro. Hell it looks like it's gonna be me this time." 

"…but…Hanku." 

"Always thought of you all as a second family to me, always. After I defeat Mocsha I hope you have a future with Naru; a wonderful future. Just keep in mind that I'll have an eye on you guys from time-to-time, okay…you take care of yourself, Kei. I love ya buddy." 

Hanku presses the launch button as Keitaro desperately tries to have Hanku stop, but his screaming, shouting, pounding, and crying weren't enough. As Keitaro blasts back into space, on his way back to the apartments, Hanku watches his leave and even sheds a few tears. 

"How sentimental." 

Hanku looks behind him and sees Mocsha sitting on a nearby cliff's edge with his feet dangling over it… 

"You know I haven't been this choked up since I got that piece of your mother's heart caught in my throat! HA? Funny?" 

"It would be if it wasn't true. I'll make you regret that." 

"Ah put a sock in a tree Royiaki. 10 minutes after seeing you land and I'm already sick and tired of listening to your little monologues." 

Mocsha leaps of the cliff and lands 100 ft in front of Hanku with a serious look… 

"You train at my fighting dojo for a week before realizing it was I, then recklessly attacked me, and tossed me away like yesterday's GARBAGE! Do you have any idea what it's like trying to put yourself back together for over 2 YEARS? It's boring! Not to mention it was a freakin' jigsaw puzzle putting my teeth in the right place." 

"Well, you should've thought of that before you killed my family." 

Back at Hinata, everybody crowds around Su as she focuses her attention on her computer… 

"I built two mecha-tamas in both pods and by using MY satellite and my home country's satellite, we should be able to watch them like they're on TV! However it may take some time for the connection to be complete." 

Suddenly a huge crash is heard outside. Everybody runs out to see a pod embedded in the ground as the door opens and Keitaro collapsing out. Everybody runs to help Keitaro and sees his tears. Haruka frowns in anger… 

"That crazy, arrogant, jackass." 

Back on the planet, Hanku and Mocsha position themselves: Hanku takes his fighting stance and Mocsha becomes surrounded by a white light. After the light disappeared, Mocsha didn't have a shirt, but only wore pants with ankle high boots. He also had silver gongs on his wrists… 

"Answer me this, Mocsha. How did YOU get here?" 

Mocsha shows a small, leather sac and pulls out what appeared to be a small piece of candy… 

"This little thing temporarily stuns your lungs, however you will still be able to breathe oxygen and handle the intense atmospheric pressure. It evens has a little fruity center and I must say, sometimes I get carried away with these things and think they're candy for some odd reason." 

Mocsha tosses the object into his mouth as eats it. Afterwards, he draws his broadsword and positions himself… 

"Enough talk! Let's begin!" 

"Finally!" 

Both fighters dash at each other!

* * *

End of chp. 16 

Yeah, that's right! I'm starting another one of my kick-ass fights and I guarantee this'll be the most AWESOME fight EVER! 

Review ASAP DAMMIT! 


	17. Good and Evil's War for Revenge Part 1

Yeah! I'm having fun now! I'm gonna love writing this fight SO MUCH! WHAT ARE WAITING FOR THEN? 

Love Hina isn't my work. 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Hanku and Mocsha charge at each other, but upon Hanku attacking, Mocsha disappears… 

"Psst…up here." 

Hanku looks up to be greeted by Mocsha jumping on his face and leaps off Hanku and strikes from behind. Hanku turns with boot imprints on his face and blocks the attack from the side with his arm, but the sword still did some damage as it slightly cut Hanku's arm… 

"Oh crap." 

"What! I don't believe it! What happened to your 'impenetrable' skin, Hanku? You used to slap this sword away with the flick of your wrist! I must say, I'm very disappointed Hanku, but to be the fair sport, I won't use my sword. Any objections?" 

"I don't care! Do what you like!" 

Mocsha throws the sword aside as the battle then recommences. 

BURST MODE! 

As the Burst Mode continues to go, Hanku and Mocsha slowly begin to fly into the air as they STILL continue their Burst Mode. About 50 ft up into the air, both fighters simultaneously throw a punch at the other's face and lands it, sending them both back a ways. 

They charge back at each other, collide and break from each other and charge, collide and break again. Each collision was made in a different location: further to the right or left, higher or lower and always faster than the last. They also resulted in a HUMONGOUS banging and thundering sound echoing into the canyons. 

Meanwhile, at Hinata, Su's connection with her Mecha-Tama is complete. 

"There! Mecha-tama #1, activate!" 

From Hanku's pod, came a small flying machine in the shape of a turtle. The machine then flies to a safe distance away from the fight and observes it. 

Back at Hinata, everybody watches the computer screen and sees energy shockwaves being made in different locations, but there was no visible sign of the fighters… 

"That's strange. My turtle tells me that Hanku and Mocsha are right in front of it, but I don't see them." 

Haruka squints her eyes-"It's them alright. If you look close enough during each shockwave, you can see them. They're movin' pretty damn fast." 

Everybody soon sees Haruka's point. Hanku and Mocsha's collisions temporarily exposed them, but was immediately gone as it was followed by another collision. 

Another thing everybody noticed was that Mocsha kept an evil smirk on his face like he was having the time of his life, but Hanku had a look of frustration. "Is Mocsha taking it easy on Hanku?" they thought. 

Back on the planet, Hanku and Mocsha charge at each other for another collision, but at the last moment, Mocsha twists to the side, making Hanku miss, and kicks Hanku's back, sending him to a canyon cliff side, embedded upside-down. 

Hanku groans and sees Mocsha before him, about to strike. 

BURST MODE! However, Hanku is upside-down. 

Hanku gradually gets away from the canyon, and punches Mocsha in the gut, flips himself back up and then kicks Mocsha in the back of his head sending him to the ground, but Mocsha lands on his feet and looks up as Hanku dives straight downward with energy building up in his hands in front of his face. Mocsha hovers to the side, but Hanku ricochets off the ground from his energy wave and leaps forward directly at Mocsha and elbows him in the face, causing him to slide away on the ground. 

(When I mean he 'hovers' I mean he is above the ground by a few inches, flying.) 

Hanku runs at Mocsha, whom kick-flips himself back on his feet. Hanku and Mocsha then clasp each other's hands and like Hanku and Motoko's fight, both grunt and shout trying to win the grabbling contest. Soon enough, a crater forms around them, and Hanku bends his arms to where his arms were criss-crossed with Mocsha's and their elbows were touching. 

Both fighters stared into the other's eyes as they bring their heads back and head-butt each other, repeatedly. Mocsha showed the first sign of loss as his left eye began to bleed, but that wouldn't stop him. He opens his mouth and Hanku sees green energy gathering in Mocsha's mouth. Quickly, Hanku breaks and leaps out of the crater just before Mocsha's attack was executed. 

Hanku positions himself as Mocsha leaps out of the crater and does the same in front of Hanku. Both fighters look at the other and smile… 

"I must admit Mocsha, this whole 'life or death, vengeance' thing…I'm getting used to it." 

Hanku licks his lips as Mocsha responds… 

"Have fun while you can Hanku, because we're just getting started." 

Mocsha teleports in front of Hanku, throwing him off guard, and upper-cuts him in the gut and elbows him into the ground… 

"We were just playing like children Hanku. Now it's time I've had MY fun!" 

Mocsha fires an energy wave at Hanku, but instead of exploding, it surrounds him. Hanku struggles to get on his feet, but can't seem to be able to move… 

"What…is this?" 

"This energy orb that you're inside in is among my most deadly attacks. Nothing, except me, can touch it or else, KABOOM! Tell me, have you ever wondered how a soccer ball feels during a game? Well allow me to demonstrate!" 

Mocsha kicks Hanku into the air, intercepts him and clubs Hanku to his left and continues to intercept and strike in the shape of a triangle. Mocsha then grabs Hanku and gently places him face up on the ground. Mocsha then sits on Hanku's chest and begins to throw hard, rapid punches across his face, laughing the entire time. Hanku began to think about his similar situation, only it was Motoko suffering from the punches. He was getting a taste of his own medicine and he knew it. 

Finally after a few minutes of constant beatings, Mocsha grabs Hanku, whose face begins to bleed from the corners of his eyes, the corners of his mouth, and also his nose. Mocsha then flies high into the air, and lifts him over his head, aiming at a nearby canyon… 

"Only ONE thing can save you now Hanku! Are you willing to take the risk?" 

Mocsha throws Hanku into the canyon and as promised, a MASSIVE explosion occurs. Mocsha looks down through the smoke and smiles… 

"Yes…he's going to do it! How I have been longing to see this day! HAHAHAHAHA! Let's see what a demonic Hanku can do!" 

In the center of the smoke, Hanku is in a "power gathering" stance with a black aura surrounding him, as his eyes turn white. Fangs begin to show in Hanku's mouth, as he appears to be going through some transformation. His muscles slightly grow in size; his hair turns black and spikes itself to make it look like fire. With one final cry in a white light, Hanku's transformation is complete. 

"At last, you show your demonic self, Hanku. Isn't it ironic because of the fact that you trained with me to get that far? And you were SO close to obtaining your full potential, but no. In the middle of your training you had to go on and find out my true identity and because of that, you can't transform into a pure demon. Instead, you're stuck with a half demon transformation. Your glass is half full Hanku, but that doesn't calm my anxiousness to see you fight in your current form. So let's begin shall we?" 

Hanku grunts and like the wind, he immediately has Mocsha's head in his grasp. Mocsha is shocked to see such speed as he tries to squirm out of Hanku's clasp, but constantly fails. Hanku's arm now begins to glow purple with a purple light glowing in his grip through his fingers. An energy wave is fired, obliterating everything in Hanku's hand, including Mocsha's head. The decapitated body collapses as Hanku crosses his arms in impatience. 

Back at Hinata, everybody stares at new and improved Hanku and sudden victory. Kitsune breaks the silence… 

"OH YEAH! That's right, Hanku! That's the way to kill a guy! WOOHOO! But my goodness, h-he looks so…empty. Did we miss something with this guy?" 

"Ara, ara. I should've guessed." 

Everybody looks at Mutsumi in confusion… 

"When Ha-kun, Motoko-chan, and myself went to pick up items for the karaoke party, we walked into a robbery in progress. Of course Ha-kun, and Motoko-chan won, but in the middle of it, I kind of noticed that Ha-kun's teeth looked a bit strange. I thought I was seeing things, but now I know. Hanku must have had his demonic power before he came here." 

"Oh well, what does it matter? He still WON!" 

Kitsune looks back at the screen and flips… 

"WAAAHHH! LOOK AT THAT! OH MY KAMI!" 

Back on the planet, Mocsha's headless body stands on its own two feet and in a flash, Mocsha's face popped out of his neck and took its rightful position. Mocsha wipes the blood of his face and begins to get pretty angry and recklessly charges at Hanku, screaming! 

Hanku turns to the side, dodging Mocsha's attack, and knees him in the gut. While his opponent cringes, Hanku grabs Mocsha's right arm and holds it 90 degrees from Mocsha's shoulder. While holding the arm, Hanku elbows Mocsha's side with his free arm, almost dislocating Mocsha's shoulder, and throws him over his head into the ground. 

Hanku then hovers back 20 feet and brings his fists to his sides and is later emits a black flame on both hands. During that time, the clouds begin to group together as if a storm was forming, however there was no rain. 

Mocsha, recovers himself, but is still wobbly as he sees Hanku spread his feet slightly and throw his arms into the air… 

"Heaven's…HELLFIRE!" 

Mocsha, by reflex, snaps into a guard position, but nothing happens. Mocsha looks up, down, behind, and around him, but still, there was no sign of an attack being made… 

"Well, heh, nice one Hanku, but where's the 'hellfire'? Hm? Is it supposed to come down from the heavens and spite me a terrible pain? HA!" 

Mocsha said his last remarks with some sarcasm, but Hanku simply chuckles… 

"You fool…whoever said it would come from ABOVE?" 

"Hmm?" 

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and a 30 ft diameter, great tower of black fire shoots up into the sky, swallowing Mocsha whole! 

The attack subsides and there was no sign of Mocsha anywhere, however that changed as Hanku saw smoke beginning to group together and take a human shape. Mocsha appears and quickly jolts for his sword he tossed aside before now. Hanku dashes after him and just as Mocsha grabs his sword's hilt, he gets kicked high up into the air. Mocsha recovers and his sword suddenly begins to turn into a whip made out of what appeared to be rotting human flesh. 

Hanku flies at Mocsha, but is quickly restrained tightly by Mocsha's whip. Mocsha focuses his energy on the whip and makes it tighten even more. Hanku begins to grunt and struggle while defending himself… 

"Hmph! It looks rather painful, but I'm proud to say that I'm not the one in your position. HAHAHA!" 

Hanku then looks directly at Mocsha and smirks… 

"Watch this." 

Hanku then frowns and quickly breaks out of the whip's grip as its scattered remains float around him. Hanku then inhales greatly, and sucks all of the floating, rotting pieces of human flesh in his mouth and chews it! 

Mocsha, with his shocked look, would have never guessed that Hanku could be that demonic and that powerful. Ironically, his thought was proven as Hanku turns the flesh into energy and fires a massive attack at Mocsha. 

Mocsha falls down to the ground, but was not missing any limbs, in fact, fortunately for Hanku, Mocsha was burnt, bruised, and broken everywhere. However, Mocsha's wounds already begin to heal as Mocsha stands, smiling… 

"You're arguing with a brick wall, Hanku. No matter how hard to try; no matter how devastating your attacks may be, you'll always be back to square one. Your death is inevitable as your victory is foolishly impossible." 

Hanku frowns and knew that Mocsha was right. His attacks just weren't giving enough PERMANENT damage. He already used one of his most deadly attacks and still, Mocsha brushed it off as if it was nothing. There had to be another way to kill him, but it just wouldn't come to Hanku as he is left between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

End of chp. 17 

Oh yeah! I feel my fight-writing self, coming back to me! MUAHAHAHA! 

Review ASAP DAMMIT! 


	18. Good and Evil's War for Revenge Part 2

Let's get to the fight, quickly. I'm having hoodles of fun with this fight! 

Love Hina isn't my work 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

An hour has passed since the fight began and 45 of those minutes had been Hanku pounding Mocsha while in his demon form, but Mocsha always bounced back with his regeneration ability. 

Hanku punches Mocsha into the dirt, but as he reaches for him, Mocsha backhand-punches Hanku across the face. Hanku turns, but sees Mocsha's empty, white eyes turn green and his fangs began to show more fiercely… 

"Hahahaha. Allow me to show you what you missed before, Hanku. You were lucky because of the fact that you beat me so quickly…that I didn't have the time nor power to change into MY DEMON FORM!" 

Hanku hovers back and can only stare in helplessness. Mocsha's skin begins to turn green as he grows in size! His green hair grows down the center of his back and is spiked just like his head-hair. His height grows to at least 8 feet, his muscles are bigger than his head, his nails (finger and toe) turn into claws, and not to mention his overall size was 4 times the size of Hanku! Hanku slowly looks up as his enemy stands before him, with a more monstrous voice… 

"Got any last words?" 

Mocsha grabs Hanku's head and throws him at a canyon with tremendous speed. Hanku jumps away from the canyon at the last moment and sees Mocsha running at him… 

"Well this is something new." 

"GET THIS!" 

Mocsha's eyes fire a narrow beam into Hanku's eyes, which then begin to turn green like Mocsha's… 

"Dammit you!" 

"Yes. Being blind is a pisser ain't it? Well at least you won't see your own wounds before you die. HAHAHA!" 

It was true, Hanku was as blind as a bat and the tables were quickly turned as Mocsha had his own fighting imagination to use on Hanku. 

As the poundings continued, Hanku always recovered and tried to get away, but Mocsha always found a way to intercept Hanku, until when Hanku made a run for it and Mocsha intercepts him, Hanku charges at him and hits head first in Mocsha's stomach, sending Mocsha into a canyon causing it to collapse. 

Hanku then hides in a series of cliff-sides and canyons to recuperate his thoughts and strength. However, he only wept in self-pity, placing his hands over his face and like a small child he complained… 

"It's not fair…(sniff) I HAVE to beat this guy, but I just can't! What I wouldn't give to have some help right now. (sob)" 

Suddenly, he stops; he focuses on his hands touching his face and felt the scars Motoko gave him in their fight. Even though he couldn't see anything, Hanku thought like he had the perfect sight and remembered his training with Motoko. Her meditation exercises involved him having a blindfold over his eyes and having his hands tied behind his back, of which he mastered easily. 

Hanku now weeps in thankfulness and joy as he stands and flies into the sky to see Mocsha flying there with his arms crossed in impatience… 

"Are you through bawling, Hanku? I really want to kill you sooner rather than later." 

"Are you afraid of dying Mocsha?" 

"What! How DARE you insist on me being afraid! I would never fear such an incompetent fool like you! Such fear is NOT in my thoughts!" 

"Perhaps…but I can sense it in your empty soul." 

Mocsha snaps and charges at Hanku, whom blocks his punch with one hand! 

BURST MODE! 

As small as Hanku was compared to Mocsha, he was gaining the upper hand quickly! When the opening was given, Hanku fires an energy wave right through Mocsha's stomach and followed it with a swift, downward kick to the jaw sending Mocsha down into the ground. 

Hanku gently lands on the ground and positions himself for his trademark attack… 

"JUDGEMENT PULSE!" 

Mocsha recovers and positions himself to guard against the attack until Hanku makes a hand motion signifying lift. Suddenly the massive, red energy orb goes straight up and throws Mocsha off guard… 

"WHOA!" 

Hanku then makes a pressing hand motion and sends the attack down on Mocsha, crushing him into the ground pretty deeply. However, moments later, Mocsha shoots out of the ground with Hanku's attack above his head and throws it back at Hanku, whom couldn't get out of its path in time. Hanku is blown away, but before he hits the ground, Mocsha intercepts him, grabs his head and holds it before him and, in slow increments, starts punching Hanku's face ONLY! During that time, Hanku's demonic transformation fades away and he is back to his normal, human self. 

It was shocking enough that Hanku's skull wasn't broken to any degree, but he couldn't say that the experience wasn't excruciating. When finished, Mocsha throws Hanku into the air… 

BURST MODE! However, Mocsha is the only one attacking and attacking vertically into the sky for that matter… 

Mocsha then clubs Hanku even higher and then intercepts him by binding his arms around Hanku's arms and starts diving straight down into the ground… 

"Time to tuck you into your deathbed! In fact, how about if I let you see it first-hand?" 

Mocsha removes his blinding effect on Hanku meaning Hanku can see again, however, upon impact, Hanku lays beaten and broken in a 100-foot diameter crater, with one eye slightly open to see Mocsha's finishing touch. 

Mocsha dives straight below a canyon the same size as a baseball stadium. Later, the ground begins to shake as the massive rock gradually rises until Mocsha shoots up into the sky with the canyon above him! Hanku sheds a tear in regret… 

"Everyone…I tried. I tried to keep my word, but I let you all down and I don't expect to be forgiven for it, but from the bottom of my heart, Haruka, Sara, Su, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Shinobu, Keitaro, Naru, Motoko…" 

"Time to say GOODNIGHT!" 

"…I'm sorry." 

Mocsha slams the canyon on top of Hanku and fires an army of energy blasts at him. The canyon soon turns into a pile of gravel as an arm shoots out of the debris with its fist clenched. Mocsha smiles… 

"And so ends the life of Hanku Royiaki and the dynasty of the Royiaki family. HAHAHAHAHA!" 

The arm soon relaxes and collapses, motionless. 

Hanku opens his eyes and sees himself in a dark surrounding… 

"Hello! Anybody here? Hello!" 

Soon a blood-curdling scream is heard behind Hanku, whom flinches and turns to see a house, one of which he had seen before, in flames! A female's voice could be heard as a man's voice laughed continuously until the female could no longer be heard. Hanku looks over the structure of the house and realized it was the same as his home 3 years ago! 

He runs inside, but sees an entirely different setting, the hallways changed, the scenery changed, the screams changed, but the fire continued. Hanku studied his surroundings, but hears someone running towards him. A female figure has her hand placed against the wall with the other covering her coughing mouth. Soon, the figure revealed a frightened Shinobu! Hanku runs over to her… 

"Shinobu! Shinobu what's going on? What's happening?" 

Shinobu doesn't acknowledge Hanku's presence and continues to try to run to the door. Hanku reaches to help her, but his hand slips through her like air. Suddenly, a broadsword is shot through the flames and strikes Shinobu from behind, giving a quick death to the innocent young girl. Hanku turns and sees Mocsha with his complexion the same as 3 years ago. 

Hanku runs to punch Mocsha, but falls right through him and collapses onto the floor where he saw something even MORE terrifying! All of the female tenants lay face down, lifeless. Hanku then hears a males voice from far behind him… 

"MOCSHA!" 

Hanku turns and sees Keitaro with a katana in his hand glaring at Mocsha, whom simply returns the glare and smirks. Hanku runs in front of Keitaro trying to block his path… 

"Keitaro, stop!" 

But Keitaro runs right through Hanku and strikes at Mocsha, whom grabs the hilt of the sword, twists the sword around, and stabs through Keitaro, whose hand was still grabbing the hilt as he falls forward and dies. 

Mocsha then heads upstairs and Hanku follows him into Motoko's room where her body lied. Mocsha kneels beside the corpse and raises his hand in a knifing position! Hanku cringes and shouts in desperation… 

"NO! Please! Stop this NOW! GRAAAHHH!" 

Mocsha strikes down at Motoko's heart, where blood spatters! Hanku runs outside and turns around to see that the building's structure changed from HIS former house to the Hinata Apartments! Hanku stares in disbelief as he hears Mocsha laugh, sinisterly, however, Hanku's denial turned into a rage as his fists glow purple. He fires two energy waves, shattering the burning house like glass. 

Clapping is then heard in the distance as a man walks forward with a shadowy complexion. Hanku could only see the katana tied on the stranger's side as he questions him… 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" 

"Excellent work Hanku! I must say, I am impressed, however, your timing on overcoming your greatest fear is too late." 

"What! What are you saying? Am I dead?" 

"Nobody gets crushed by a rock the size of Yankee stadium and lives to tell about it kid." 

Hanku gasps at his recent fact of his death, but he jumps back to the conversation from before… 

"…Answer my question! Who the hell are you?" 

"Hmph…I see your patience still hasn't changed, Hanku. You're still the stubborn boy you were three years ago. And to think that we raised you better than that." 

Hanku flinches as he recognizes the voice of the now revealed man. His tall height, built body, long black hair, and sword brought a tear in disbelief to Hanku… 

"……Dad?"

* * *

End of chp. 18 

Oh yeah! Now it's getting good! 

Review ASAP DAMMIT! 


	19. Good and Evil's War for Revenge Part 3

Oh I wanna go to the fight so Love Hina isn't my work and neither is any music from Soul Caliber 2. 

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

At Hinata, Su loses Hanku's signature on her Mecha-Tama's radar as everyone else sees the lifeless arm and Mocsha's laughing. Su breaks the bad discovery… 

"…I-I lost his energy signature. He…isn't showing any form of energy…or life. Hanku's…gone."

Everybody reacted similarly to how they were before when Naru and Motoko died.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Hanku doesn't break his stare from his father whom walks up to him…

"Yes, son. It's me. I didn't come alone however."

Hanku's dad, named Yahiko, looks behind him as an adult figure and two smaller figures walk towards them hand-in-hand…

"M-Mom? Rein? Sakuya?"

"Hi onii-chan! What are being so quiet for Sakuya? It's onii-chan, really!"

Sakuya, acting like Shinobu, tries to hold back her tears…

"(sniff)…(whimper) Onii-chan!"

The two little girls run to Hanku, whom kneels down and embraces them along with his continuing look of shock and sentimentality…

"…Is this even real? How do I know I'm not dreaming this?"

Hanku's mother, Jenny, walks forward…

"Well, it would be a pretty cruel dream if it was, Hanku, but the fact is this isn't a dream. This is real. Unfortunately, with the fact of seeing us again, you're life on Earth is over. You died a few minutes ago, Hanku."

Again, having to accept the fact that he was dead was awfully difficult. He stands back up as his father approaches him and motions Rein and Sakuya to be with their mother.

When he reaches Hanku, he immediately smacks him across the face!

"OW! GEEZ! DAD! What was that for?"

"That was for being an arrogant, desperate, low soul for 3 years! What was the ONE THING I taught you about fighting? Rather what was the one thing I told you about your enemies?"

Hanku gives the question some thought, until he finds the answer and shows a look of shame…

"Never trust a person who has mastered or is training in the demonic arts and to never succumb to any form of a demon's fighting style."

"That's exactly right, Hanku and what did you do?"

"(sigh)…I trained under the demonic arts for a week."

"Uh-huh. You regret it now?"

"Umm…I killed Mocsha with it didn't I?"

"Fool! You didn't kill him! You postponed your fight! Yet, all along on this fight, you could've embraced a more powerful energy source. It was right in front of your face the entire time!"

"WHAT! What do you mean by that?"

"Look in your hands, son!"

"(sigh)…See? Nothing. Just a pair of scars across the palm."

"And who was it that gave you those scars?"

"Is it really necessary to ask these simple questions?"

"Who gave you the scars?"

"…A female samurai by the name of Motoko Aoyama. She slit them when we fought a few weeks ago."

"Now think about what, not who, but what made those scars. I'll give ya a hint: You helped her release it. You released her hidden energy AND aura!"

"…Whatever."

"You never did care for things that didn't seem important to you. So what are you going to do now son? Your friends' days are numbered, they'll suffer during that time, and you're now dead, unable to help them!"

Hanku looks away and doesn't answer…

"Well then…if you're not going to answer that, then I'll get ya some help in finding that solution..."

Yahiko turns around and waves in the air…

"HEY YOU TWO! COME HERE! He's more clueless than you told us!"

Hanku still looks away in shame as two figures step out of the shadows. Yahiko turns back around…

"Hey, son. You want to find the answer? Then let these two assist you with that. Unless you prefer to stay standing there moaning and complaining like a child."

Hanku "humph"s and continues to look away, until a sword appears below his chin and guides him to look before him. Hanku's mind and body freezes instantly. What he saw was truly the greatest surprise ever, to him. Motoko and Naru giggle at Hanku's speechlessness.

"You act like you've seen a ghost Royiaki."

"…I'm gonna get hurt now, won't I?"

"Naw, me and Naru are gonna take it easy on you…for now."

"Whew…that's nice to hear."

Naru walks closer to Hanku and smiles…

"I have to say, Hanku, your family is quite nice. They're fun to talk to and be around, especially your two sisters."

"Indeed. Your father is quite the swordsman from what I found out a few hours ago in a spar."

"Yeah. I forgot to mention that my dad was a samurai as well, however he wasn't in any school or clan."

"Back to the task at hand, Royiaki. Why didn't you tell us about your demonic self? You had so many chances to explain yourself."

"I know, but would YOU be comfortable with a demi-demon living with you and your friends? You probably would've tried to kill me again!"

Yahiko steps in…

"That's enough you two! The point is that you should think about what you say, promise, and do. Learn from these mistakes, my son."

"Why in the world are you telling me this NOW? It's a little late to ask forgiveness now."

"Is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…let's say that the Almighty IS a merciful God."

"Uhhh…come again?"

"You're getting a second chance at life Hanku."

"HUH! I'm not going to stay dead?"

"Nope, and if I may be as so bold to say, but I think the reason He's doing this for you is because of what you and Mocsha agreed upon before he left the apartments."

Everybody is confused, but Motoko breaks the silence…

"Let me get this straight, you're being resurrected for promising to kill Mocsha and avenge us?"

Yahiko turns…

"No! He's being resurrected for promising another resurrection, rather TWO resurrections!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah…um I made Mocsha promise me something."

FLASHBACK

Hanku and Mocsha stare at each other until Mocsha turns and starts to fly away before Hanku stops him…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MOCSHA!"

Mocsha acknowledges and turns around…

"What do you want?"

"Are you up for a deal?"

"Am I? Of course, I can't ignore an interesting offer when it's given. What's your wager?"

"If I win, meaning you die for good, Naru and Motoko's lives will be restored!"

"A resurrection? Hmm…alright, but if I win, or you don't show within the deadline, I'll return to this place and have all your friends suffer as much as your friends and family did, and THEN they'll die!"

"…You take too much pleasure in what you do Mocsha."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing Hanku."

"Fine, it's a bargain!"

Both fighters shake hands and an orange light emerges from their clasp as Naru and Motoko's bodies glow orange as well.

FLASHBACK END

"So you see, if I win, you two will be resurrected."

Naru and Motoko are left speechless as a white sphere appears behind Hanku. Yahiko smiles…

"That's your ride, Hanku. Ready to go?"

Sakuya runs at Hanku with tears pouring out of her eyes and embraces Hanku's leg…

"NO! I don't want you to go onii-chan! Stay with us! We can be a family again and we'll have just as much fun as we did before! Please don't go!"

Hanku kneels down and lies a hand on Sakuya's head…

"I'm sorry, Sakuya. You see, there are other people who need me, people who are counting on me to do this, because if I don't…they'll die how you, Rein, Mom, and Dad died. I can't let that happen…not again."

"So you'd rather (sniff) be with them then us."

"No! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! I'd BEG to anybody so I can be with you all again. I want to be just as happy as you would be, but there are people that I have to look out for. They are people that I care about a lot . They are just as sad as you are right now, because those two are not with them. I don't want them to experience what happened to me and I MUST make sure that it will never happen, but I have, do, and will always love you all. I think about you all everyday. About the times we laughed, cried, smiled, and argued with each other. I terribly miss those days, but I need you, Sakuya…to be brave and be the strong girl that I always see in you…I can't be selfish any longer, Sakuya. I can't do what I want to do. I have to care about others this time."

"So…I shouldn't be selfish either?

"Selfish! Sakuya, I don't know a more cute, innocent, and caring child than you and I know that people who aren't like that are cruel, stubborn, and greedy. You're not like that, Sakuya. If there's anyone that I want to be with that isn't like the selfish people I see, it would be you and even though I won't be with you in body…"

Hanku points at Sakuya's heart…

"I'll always be here and you'll always be with me."

Hanku kisses Sakuya's forehead and wipes her tears…

"Just remember, I'll always love and think about you all and I will eventually join you in the afterlife, then we can be a family again like you said. Until my time comes, Sakuya, be patient and perhaps you could teach Rein a thing or two about it afterwards."

"…(sniff)…okay."

"Sakuya…I don't want to leave and see you like this. I want to see you as the happiest girl you were. The kind of girl whose smile would make others smile."

Sakuya rids herself of her tears and smiles at Hanku…

"Okay then; I'll wait, but don't be gone for too long onii-chan!

"There you go. That's the Sakuya I know."

Hanku and Sakuya embrace each other one last time and Hanku walks over to Rein…

"That wasn't very funny onii-chan!"

"I was just kidding Rein! You come up with any new schemes just yet?"

"Yes, but I won't know if they'll work unless you're here."

"Well, we'll just see. Try not to cause too much trouble in the meantime."

"Heheh…I can't promise that I won't."

Hanku embraces Rein and walks over too his mother, whom is starting to tear up…

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Hanku hugs his mother, whom tightly embraces him back…

"(sniff) I don't want you to go, but I also want you to carry on with this."

"I know mom. I'll miss you too."

Jenny kisses her son's cheek and lets him go to his dad, whom smiles like a gentleman…

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"You always told me that I would have to make a crucial decision in my life and that if I was to choose wrongly, I would change that choice into the right choice so…here's my chance."

"(chuckles)…I'm very proud of you."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it, but that's how I was raised and I'm thankful for it."

"Knock 'em dead, son. Seriously."

Hanku then walks to the two teenage women whose lives were being offered a second chance…

"One more thing, Hanku. Me and Motoko have a favor to ask of you."

"Hm? What about?"

Naru and Motoko smirk at each other and sock Hanku on his left cheek at the same time, sending him sliding down the floor…

"GEEZ! Even in death you two aren't merciful!"

"Oh quit your whining Hanku. Just give those to Mocsha for me and Motoko ok?"

"Or else accept the awaiting consequences."

Motoko's left hand glows gold and Hanku just realizes something. Hanku's left scar began to glow gold as well. Hanku looks at his father, whom smiles and nods…

"You wanna get going?"

"Umm…yeah right. Oh and don't get too comfortable, ladies. I'm gonna make this a quick trip so enjoy your stay while you can."

Hanku then kisses both Naru and Motoko on the cheek and then steps in the sphere…

"It's been fun you two. Thanks for everything."

Hanku then immediately disappears from sight. Naru and Motoko both stare at each other in confusion of what just happened…

"Um…Naru what in the world did he mean by 'thanks'?"

"I have no idea."

Yahiko turns around…

"I have GOT to see this."

Suddenly, an image of the battlefield was being displayed as they see a white light emitting from Hanku's former grave. Mocsha looks at the rubble in confusion…

"What the—"

Suddenly a huge energy blast occurs and Mocsha shields his eyes as he begins to see Hanku fly in front of him in an energy gathering position. Hanku begins to give off white lighting and electricity causing the ground to quake.

Meanwhile, at Hinata, Su's computer makes an alarming noise…

"WHOA! My computer just picked up a huge energy increase."

Shinobu runs forward…

"What from?"

Su stares at the screen and later smiles…

"He's back!"

When nearly finished, Hanku's rage begins to slowly die down. Yahiko squints his eyes in suspicion…

"Something's not right."

Yahiko concentrates and talks to Hanku telepathically. Hanku then hears a voice in his mind…

"Come on son! That's not your complete potential! You're hiding something, something that you're not willing to confess yourself to. What is it that you refuse to present?"

Hanku continues to gather energy, but stops his shouting and grunts. Yahiko then, discovers the problem…

"…You love her, don't you? That samurai girl, Motoko…you love her. Am I not correct?"

Hanku doesn't react, but knew that his father was speaking the truth. He did love Motoko and Yahiko was not allowing it to remain a secret…

"Well what are you waiting for? Say it! Confess your feelings now, Hanku! I guarantee you; if you don't do this then everybody is gone. Tell her!"

Hanku then tightens himself as Mocsha senses his power beginning to decrease…

"Ha…nice bluff Hanku, nice bluff. You had me going there for a sec, but enough of the acting, let's continue!"

Hanku swallows and looks down…

"Yes…I…I-I love her."

"Don't tell me, tell Mocsha! Tell your mother! Tell your sisters! Tell Motoko, not me!"

"Grrrrr…I love her…I love her with all that I am…Grrrr BAAAAHHHHH!"

Hanku returns to his rage, but now seems to show more power as he continues his confession…

"YOU HEAR ME MOTOKO AOYAMA? I LOVE YOOOOUUUUUU!"

In the afterlife, everybody can't help, but stare at Motoko's shocked and amazed reaction.

Back at Hinata, Su's computer screen goes fuzzy and the sound goes static. Nobody can see or hear the situation.

Suddenly, a shadowy image of Hanku's demon form looks like it was being incinerated by Hanku's rage. The demon form of Hanku was later obliterated into the white light never to be released again.

Hanku now, began to think about his love for Motoko and he turned that love into his pillar of strength and the funny thing is…that love would not stop coming.

The Soul Caliber 2 opening music from the part with Nightmare to the end

Hanku's left fist shows a purple Japanese symbol for "pain" and his right fist shows a black Japanese symbol for "vengeance". The symbols glow and shoot electricity to Hanku's eyes. His left eye turns purple and his right eye turns black. His hair glows white then turns silver and spikes itself stiff. Finally, Hanku's body begins to slowly age and now appears to be 10 years older and his fighting outfit turns white instead of black and with a triumphant roar, Hanku finishes his sudden fury!

Hanku relaxes and brings his head down with his eyes closed. Then he opens them in a smirk and looks dead straight at Mocsha. Mocsha shows a look of shock at his enemy's unexplainable transformation as Hanku breaks the silence…

"You know my battle aura, correct Mocsha?"

"…Uh…yeah. It's the aura of the dragon."

Hanku reveals a black and purple dragon that shows its head over Hanku's left shoulder only to where Mocsha can see it…

"And do you remember the aura of that samurai you killed?"

Mocsha frowns in frustration…

"Yes…it was…the aura of the…falcon."

"You are correct, sir! Here's your prize!"

Hanku then reveals a gold falcon with silver wings on his right shoulder. Mocsha shows an even greater look of shock and denial…

"AH! But…but…it's not possible! There's no way you can have someone else's aura, especially if they're dead! How can you have TWO auras?"

"You already know the answer to that, Mocsha, but if you don't then too bad! Now, if you don't mind me jumping back to the fight, know this…"

Hanku's auras fade away as he goes into his fighting stance and frowns…

"You…are…SO…dead!"

And for the first time in his life, Mocsha felt himself in the presence of a great fear, power…and control!

* * *

End of chp. 19 

Ah yes! The FINALE of this awesome fight is coming next! WAAHOOO!

Review ASAP DAMMIT!


	20. Good and Evil's War for Revenge Final

HERE WE GO! Let's start this kick ass chapter NOW! One thing, I'm sorry for chapter 18. I originally thought I was using 2 or 3 DBZ references, but when I got your reviews, bonehead and O TEH NOES, and reviewed the chapter again, I see what you mean. Careless planning on my part, and I hope you don't think Hanku's transformation is related to DBZ, because it ISN'T! The transformation was ALL MY IDEA! I didn't say, "I'll just change the Super Sayain look and save myself the hassle."

Love Hina isn't my work, but Hanku is mine and ISN'T a self-insert! If it WERE an SI, this fic would be a lot more boring.

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

At Hinata everybody gathers around Su's computer screen again upon Su's announcement of Hanku's return, however when the group got a look of his face, many begged to differ that it was Hanku at all. Kitsune wasn't too shy to express her opinion… 

"If you mean to tell me that THAT is Hanku, then I will personally admit that I DO drink too much. I mean he doesn't even look like him. This guy looks older, meaner, and a lot more muscular."

Su's mecha-tama scans Hanku and shows the results…

Name: Hanku Royiaki  
Height: 6'6''  
Weight: 190 lbs  
Age: 30  
Status: Unacknowledged physical damage. Signs of recent bleeding and injury. Extraordinary muscular build. Dramatic levels of unused energy.

Everybody couldn't believe what he or she was seeing. The Hanku they knew was 6'2'', 150 lbs, and 20 years old! Everybody was officially confused.

Hanku dashes to Mocsha and elbows him in the chest, sending him flying back a ways. Hanku then intercepts him and clubs him back down. Mocsha recovers and hovers back away from Hanku, whom slams his feet at his target's former location, but immediately leaps to him, jabs him in the face and finishes with a lunging forward punch, again sending Mocsha back sliding into the ground.

Mocsha recovers and dashes at Hanku.

BURST MODE

Even with Mocsha's gigantic size, his punches and kicks always missed Hanku's smiling face as he dodges every attack. Mocsha then throws a punch, missing Hanku's face. Hanku turns, grabs Mocsha's arm and pulls him into his own punch straight into his chest.

Hanku takes advantage of the opportunity and kicks down at Mocsha's stomach, until he hit the ground. Hanku then leaps into the air and holds his hand out, where an energy orb appears and starts to release hundreds off gold and purple, energy attacks at Mocsha.

When done, Hanku flies down to the ground and sees Mocsha leap out of the new crater and stand before Hanku, unscratched and pissed.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Motoko looks at Yahiko in confusion of Hanku's transformation…

"Umm…what just happened to Hanku?"

"What he has just completed is a rare, powerful transformation that has never been used for many ages. It only requires two things: to carry two forms of energy from two different people and to embrace a thought about the aura's master. In this case, Hanku has a trace of your energy and apparently thought of his love for you."

"You mean…Hanku has MY energy in him? How?"

"Didn't you see his slit hands glow? When you struck his hands, your sword obviously gave a small hint of its power. That's what made those scars and when the scars are gone, so will the energy that lies within them. When you transform, however, it makes the user age by an approximate 10 years, so this is Hanku 10 years from now, except with the changed hair and eye color, of course. And since he has a trace of your energy, and since you are deceased, Hanku carries your battle aura. When a fighter dies, his or her aura dies with them. Luckily for you, when you died, Hanku still had enough of your energy to call your falcon aura to him…unintentionally though."

Back on the planet, Mocsha continues to stare at Hanku, trying to figure out a weak point somewhere…

"Grrr…dammit! He just looks so confident in his abilities and I'm here left in the dark from them. I can't expect anything. Wait…unless…"

Mocsha smirks and holds out his hand, which soon shows a green orb…

"I must say, I am impressed Hanku. Your newfound powers seem to go in your favor, outstandingly, however it forces me to do this. Remember your little, blue-haired girl? Did you expect me to leave her with JUST a curse? Oh no, my boy. I decided to go even further! Within that curse, I stole this piece of her soul; a spirit particle, I like to call it and you know what happens when a piece of the soul is destroyed. It wipes out the rest of it!"

Hanku's smirk turns into a cautious frown…

"You coward. Hiding yourself with innocent people…that's disappointing."

"Hey, try me if you doubt my word. It'll just cost you another life! HAHAHA!"

Hanku chuckles and soon starts bursting out in laughter, which leaves Mocsha in confusion…

"Go on then! See if I care! Crush that particle! It makes no difference to me and it doesn't protect you from your fatal future, so what are you waiting for?"

At the apartments, everybody gasps at Hanku's demented statement as Shinobu begins to glow a green aura.

Mocsha shows a small look of surprise and anger…

"Fine then! Your loss!"

Mocsha clenches his fist and crushes the orb where a huge shattering sound is heard. Shinobu flinches in fright as the others dart their attention to her. However…nothing happens. Mocsha, unaware of his failed murder, chuckles, but soon sees Hanku on his knees while holding his head…

"…No! It cannot be!"

Hanku looks up at Mocsha and smirks, still holding his head tightly…

"Heheh…Sorry Mocsha, but you'll have to wait on killing anybody right now."

"Grrr…I should've expected your sentimentality would want to take that curse."

"You betcha and since I absorbed the curse, that gave you an empty shell for a spirit particle, but I must say, getting rid of that curse does give one a MAJOR headache! Your carelessness also means I get to kick your ass even harder now! You'll regret trying to pull MY friends into YOUR affairs!"

BURST MODE!

Hanku soon slips behind Mocsha and brings his arms back, trying to have his hands touch the top of his head. (A/N: Basically, bring your arms behind your back to where they cross over each other and pull up…hurts doesn't it?)

Hanku thrusts Mocsha's arms up, having him yelp in pain. This continues for a while, of which during that time, Hanku lifted Mocsha a foot off the ground, making the suffering even more strenuous. Mocsha, however, starts to show the eyes of a madman.

He smiles widely and pulls himself forward, only to have his shoulders dislocated! Hanku releases his hold and takes a step back in horror as Mocsha relocates his arms and switch his glare of insanity at Hanku…

"Oh great…Now, not only does he have the power of a demon…he's starting to ACT like one. That's…just…PERFECT!"

Hanku frowns and focuses on his enemy, whom madly runs at him.

BURST MODE!

During this BM, Mocsha's attacks seemed more savage and reckless rather than using a fighting style. Hanku figured this as he was slashed across the stomach with Mocsha's claws and later backhanded across the face. Hanku's torn shirt revealed slight, but apparent bleeding as he recovers.

Mocsha quickly gets Hanku into another Burst Mode and ends it just as quick as he strikes Hanku's injured stomach. Ensnaring his opponent's cripple, Mocsha grabs Hanku's head and head butts him three times before grabbing his neck and raising him 4 feet above the ground.

Hanku opens his bleeding eyes and wraps his legs around Mocsha's arm and breaks it by bending his elbow the other way. Mocsha drops Hanku and wails in pain. Hanku dives at his opponent, causing them to tumble around in the dirt, until Mocsha, at the right time, kicks Hanku off of him into a nearby lake. He fixes his arm and dives in.

BURST MODE!

Both fighters were aiming at the others gut to have him run out of air first. Mocsha lands it first and fires a close range energy attack, causing a huge tower of water to appear with Hanku being shot out of it.

Hanku recovers and begins to unfold a plan that would have Mocsha back fire himself. He stands and sees Mocsha fly out of the water and high into the air where he holds his hands out and begins to chant. Hanku shows a look of worry…

"With him being so high up and chanting…I don't expect a friendly answer. Hmm…what to do…wait! I could try it, but if I pull it off then my body will…ah screw it."

Hanku starts making spherical motions with his hands like a fortuneteller with a crystal ball. In the middle of this, an energy orb of a black and silver color began to appear and grow as Hanku continued his hand motions until it was the size of his chest (3 ft diameter)…

"Alright…here goes!"

Hanku then begins to shove the energy orb into himself! The excruciating pain made Hanku holler and yell in agony as he continues to try with all his might to insert the attack in him. Very slowly, the orb is forced into Hanku and then Hanku shouts into the air and is surrounded by a black aura. Mocsha's chanting ends and is followed by a massive energy wave forming above him!

Hanku plants his feet into the ground and prepares himself as Mocsha releases the green wave at him…

"TRI-STAR RESTRAINT!"

Hanku fires three gold energy waves, which then turn into a circle with a star in the center and begin to grow in size to that of the on coming attack. When reaching the attack, the stars position themselves with the attack inside them. The attack stops in mid air and looked nothing more than a floating sphere with three rings around it. Hanku flies at the attack and punches it back at Mocsha whom dodges out of the way just in time to see it fly into space and explode, creating a temporary change of the sky's color from blue to green for a few seconds.

Mocsha shows a look of shock and helplessness then anger as he dives straight at Hanku whom continues to glow black. Hanku moves aside at the last second and backhands Mocsha onto the ground. Mocsha tries to stand, but is pinned by Hanku slamming his foot on his face and keeping it there…

"You have no idea what harm you have caused in the past, no? Your killings and tortures affect other people as well, you know. People, who are just as innocent as your victims, like my friends that are still ALIVE! You may have nothing to say to them, but they have something to say to YOU! Allow me to announce their names; the names of the innocent lives that you have eternally poisoned…Sara McDougal…"

Hanku lifts Mocsha over his head and punches his back repeatedly with his left and right hand, still able to keep Mochsa over his head, until he then grabs him and suplexes him down to the ground!

(A/N: After the action takes place, the announced name will speak after it.)

Sara raises a fist in the air, cheering…

"Yeah! That's right! Let him have it Hanku!"

Hanku then picks Mocsha up and holds his head to his face…

"Haruka Urashima"

Hanku hits the back of Mocsha's head and uppercuts him. Mocsha lands on his back, as Hanku flips into the air and stomps on his ribs with both feet!

"Well…I couldn't have done it better, myself. Thanks Hanku."

Hanku fires a series of small energy waves that dive beneath the ground. Hanku's voice begins to rise with each name stated…

"Mutsumi Otohime"

The attacks shoot out under Mocsha, sending him into the air. The energy waves then started striking Mocsha and bouncing off of him, sending him to another energy wave, which does the same. The waves made Mocsha look like a pinball game about to go TILT! Finally the attacks combine into one attack and launch itself straight down at Mocsha…

"Oh my! It seems he doesn't kid around with revenge."

Hanku then grabs Mocsha's leg and drags him towards a vertical, rock column…

"Mitsune Konno! Better known as 'Kitsune'!"

Hanku stands in front of the column with his back facing it and starts swinging Mocsha side to side into the column!

"YEAH! OH YEAH! GIVE IT TO 'EM HANKU!"

The slamming continues until the column collapses, crumbling it into pieces, except for one 4-foot long, cylinder shaped rock, which caught Hanku's eye. Hanku picks the weapon up and walks to Mocsha…

"Kaolla Su!"

Hanku swings the rock like a baseball player, sending Mocsha back, back, back, back, back, WAY back into a canyon wall, where he falls out and collapses on the ground.

"Alright! Go Hanku! WEEEEE!"

Hanku flies back to Mocsha, whom slowly stands…

"Damn that little pest! It'll take most of my remaining energy just to recover."

When nearly finished, Mocsha is punched in the gut. Mocsha bends over in exhaustion as Hanku kicks Mocsha straight up into the air, where Mocsha recovers, but is immediately head-butted even higher! Hanku then intercepts him and dives down.

"Keitaro Urashima!"

Hanku starts throwing rapid punches at Mocsha's gut all the way down to the ground, but still doesn't stop punching. After a while, Mocsha begins to sink into the ground as Hanku continues his assault…

"HA! HA! That's it Hanku! One at the head! One at the head!"

Coincidentally, Hanku does start including Mocsha's head in his beating. When satisfied, Hanku drags Mocsha out of the 30-foot wide crater and helps him stand on his feet. Hanku then looks at the worn out fighter in the eye…

"This next one is for not one, but TWO people!"

Hanku punches forward and sends Mocsha back while hovering above the ground. Hanku then shows up behind Mocsha…

"Naru Narusegawa…"

Hanku elbows Mocsha's back and sends him back to where he was last struck, of which Hanku appears in front of him…

"AND SHINOBU MAEHARA!"

Hanku uppercuts Mocsha straight into the air, of which Mocsha put in no effort to stop himself from going any higher. Then Hanku starts tightly flexing his muscles to where he would start twitching as purple electricity forms a circle around Hanku, whom then makes an uppercut motion, with his fist clenched, and fires a 10-foot wide, purple, energy beam, which took the shape of a soaring falcon and immediately consumed Mocsha! While releasing it, Hanku roars in anger and determination!

(A/N: Not an orb, a beam! A really BIG beam!)

"………"

Shinobu could only blush and remain silent at Hanku's favor for her, but inside she was a little cheerful.

When finished, Hanku leaps straight above him where lies a mangled body that couldn't find any will to fight. The pain wouldn't cease. Hanku soars past Mocsha, whom continues to move upward, all the way near the end of the atmosphere! Hanku then dives down and at lightning speed he wraps his arms around Mocsha and starts spinning around VERY quickly…

"MOTOKO AOYAMA!"

From the end of the sky all the way down to the ground, Hanku slammed Mocsha into the ground, where then a HUGE explosion occurs! After the smoke clears, a crater the size of a gigantic meteor was made!

In the afterlife, Naru and Motoko couldn't help but cheer. Neither could Hanku's family as they cheered in a similar manner, except Yahiko, whom kept a focused face on the battle…

"Only one thing left to do son…Win!"

Hanku flies out of the crater with Mocsha in his arms, but quickly throws him like rag doll, into a canyon and embeds him in it just a few feet above the ground. Hanku then lands back 30 feet and positions himself in an open stance and has his fingertips touch the other to where it looked like a small cage.

Suddenly, the earth begins to quake and Hanku's two auras, the dragon and the falcon, appear and move into Hanku's hands. As a result, an electric ball, that changed its color with black, silver, gold, and purple, forms and instantly, an energy spear comes out of the ball, but remains connected with it. Mocsha opens his eyes and sees the gold, energy spear launch from Hanku. The spear skewers Mocsha like a kabob! Upon impact and settlement, the spear begins to emit energy that harmed its victim. Mocsha wails in pain and suffering.

Hanku, meanwhile, has the electric ball disappear, and begins to slowly fly high into the air with a black flame surrounding him!

At Hinata, everyone is going ballistic! To their knowledge, it was an inevitable victory for the young warrior, however, that all began to change.

Hanku flies to the same height where he recently intercepted Mocsha with a slam, and crosses his arms over his chest and focuses very hard. His arms begin to turn black and gold, with some electricity shooting from them.

Su sees an enormous energy increase coming from Hanku and smiles…

"This is it! The big bang! The grand finale! The finishing touch!"

However, the energy Hanku was gathering wouldn't stop rising. In fact, it began to increase even more quickly. Su squints her eyes…

"What is he doing? He's already got enough energy to wipe that guy out. Why is he continuing?"

In the afterlife, the cheering had stopped and everybody was focused on Hanku's rising energy. Motoko starts to twitch…

"That's far too much energy! If he keeps this up, he can wipe out the whole planet!"

Motoko looks over to Yahiko, whom still kept his focused face on the fight. Suddenly, Motoko makes a shocked expression and frowns…

"You know about this, don't you? You know he's going to destroy the planet, right?"

"…That is true. Hanku doesn't have a choice. Mocsha could regenerate from the smallest piece of his DNA. As long as there is a molecule with Mocsha's energy in it, he will always recover himself, so Hanku is going to pull a double-whammy: an energy attack AND a planetary explosion to make sure that Mocsha dies and STAYS that way!"

At Hinata, Su's computer starts to go haywire! The energy readings were off the charts! A planetary explosion was now impossible to avoid.

Hanku positions himself, as if he would launch his "Judgment Pulse" technique. Black and gold energy surrounds his hands as it began to make a gradually increasing sound…

"BANISHMENT…"

Hanku briefly stops his command as he sheds a tear, but quickly recomposes himself…

"…CHARGE!"

A black and gold energy orb that was capable of consuming New York City was launched and Mocsha looks up, still suffering from the energy spear, and screams in fear as the attack strikes him! While inside the attack, the last thing Mocsha sees is a giant, black energy dragon fly to him and consumes Mocsha as if he was fast food!

Hanku takes deep breaths in exhaustion, as he knew he had limited time to do anything, so Hanku flies to his pod and rips the door out, due to the fact that it was jammed. He places an earpiece in his ear and looks toward a small screen, which soon showed the Hinata gang gathered around.

Meanwhile, the gang sees Hanku's face on the screen, looking straight at them in a black and blue image…

"Hey guys…you all doing' alright?"

Kitsune flips…

"Alright? ALRIGHT! You go up there to avenge our friends' death and what do you do? You go on and play the sacrificial hero!"

"You're getting worked up over nothing Kitsune and you're wrong. I came here to bring back my friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kitsune…Naru and Motoko will be brought back to life sometime soon, so don't go do anything with their bodies. Just take care of them until they're back."

The gang gasps at Hanku's announcement.

"I already gave Keitaro a clue. Remember Kei?"

Keitaro thinks and remembers Hanku's demand of him to have a wonderful future with Naru. The miracle was already told, just unacknowledged…

"I only have a few moments, so I'll just leave with this…I couldn't ask for a more perfect group of people for me to call them my friends, which leads me to this theme: second chances are more than just re-do's for the simplest of things. They're miracles. I have seen this theme unfold itself before me. (Hanku starts to cry) Naru and Motoko have a second chance at life, you guys have a second chance at living a happy and prosperous future…a-and I got a second chance at having a family…(sniff) From the bottom of my heart…I love you guys."

Nobody could respond, due to the fact that all of them were showing tears…

"…(sniff) Gotta go now guys. Take care of yourselves."

Everybody shouts at a last ditch effort in talking to Hanku, but the screen fizzed with static.

Hanku removes his earpiece, exits his pod and flies high into the air as the planet begins to shoot fountains of lava and create hundreds of faults. Hanku looks down as the planet now shoots beams of light out of the ground. Just before the planet explodes, Hanku smiles and says to himself…

"Well…what do you want to do now Hanku?"

After his statement, Hanku screams and is consumed in the bright light. The planet explodes and in both the afterlife and Hinata…everything was quiet and still.

* * *

End of chp. 20 

(sniff) OH JUST REVIEW! I can't find the tissues! WAAAAHHH!


	21. Unwanted Secrets

Will everybody PLEASE stop talking about chapter 18? I know I screwed up and it won't happen again! 

Love Hina isn't my work, but Hanku is mine and ISN'T a self-insert!

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

Track #13 from the "Armageddon" soundtrack (Theme from Armageddon) starts playing 

We see the Hinata house in a very quiet state. Everything was so slow and boring ever since Hanku's apparent death 3 days ago. What makes this silence worse, is that neither Naru nor Motoko were back to life; making their depressing silence a more fearful silence. Everyone knew Hanku was dead, but Keitaro refused to accept that particular fact.

Ever since Hanku died, Keitaro sat by Naru's side. Day by day, he took care of her, even though she was lifeless. He made sure that Naru would come back with a healthy body, but after each day, his hopes, as well as the others', faded.

Again, it has now been three days since Hanku's colossal fight with Mocsha. Everybody is inside the apartments doing their regular things, except Keitaro. He looks up at the sky as if he was waiting for something to fly by. Haruka comes up the entrance steps and lies a hand on Keitaro's shoulder…

"Nephew…he's gone. He died in that explosion and we all saw it. It's just stupid to be waiting around here, waiting for his return. Even IF he survived the explosion, he would suffocate in space. His death is for certain. Now will you just come inside and put this all behind you?"

Keitaro still doesn't change his position and doesn't answer Haruka's question…

"Alright! Fine! No use in talking to a brick wall of a head! Why do I even bother?"

Haruka turns to go inside, but hears Keitaro gasp…

"LOOK! Look in the sky! See that light?"

Haruka doesn't turn around, but just sighs…

"It's probably just an airplane Keitaro."

"Well then why is it getting closer to here? It's coming right down at us!"

Haruka finally turns around in frustration, but sees that Keitaro wasn't being crazy. In fact, she even sees a green light with something in it appearing to be a human. However, Keitaro realizes that Naru and Motoko were still dead and who could be the only one that CAN'T be permanently obliterated, suffocate in space, and have a green aura…Mocsha!

Keitaro quickly runs into the apartments and returns with his katana, drawn and ready for battle. Everyone else is outside staring at the glowing object as they all feared and had a feeling that it was Mocsha, except Su, whom sees Keitaro's look of determination and decides to join him. Suddenly, a massive robotic turtle appears and Su holds a remote control…

"Su and Mecha-Tama are with you all they way, Keitaro!"

Keitaro nods and mecha-tama fires a series of pursuit missiles at the figure, which turns side-to-side dodging each missile until one hits him. The rest hit afterwards…

"DIRECT HIT!"

The figure wobbles, but still continues to fly at them. Keitaro jumps onto the mecha-tama and nods at Su, whom presses a button. The section of the giant robot that Keitaro was standing on launches him straight at the figure and raises his sword ready to strike.

Keitaro comes face-to-face with the person and strikes. The figure blocks the blade with one hand and punches Keitaro back down in front of the apartments, creating a crater. Shinobu dashes to Keitaro… "AUUUU! Sempai are you alright?" Keitaro rubs his head and looks back up in shock…

Meanwhile, in Naru's room, Naru's lifeless body begins to slowly open its eyes…

"mmm…wha-what happened? Why am I feeling so…strange?"

Back to Keitaro…

"…H-He's back…HANKU'S BACK! IT'S HANKU!"

It was true. Hanku now gives the others a clear look at him as he continues to fall, recklessly. Hanku aims himself at the entrance steps and lets himself slide up the stairs. Hanku's incredible, yet dangerous speed was able to make a streak of broken rocks all the way up the stairs where Hanku launches into the air a few feet and slides down to a stop, face down. Hanku slowly stands back up with the one hand he could use, looks down, raises his fist into the air, and looks at everybody with a smile.

Hanku's body looked, in short and understandable words, like crap. His body had countless bleeding cuts, burns, bruises, and other forms of harm, including a dislocated shoulder with the forearm fractured, but Hanku didn't acknowledge these injuries. Instead, he laughs…

"I think I'll take a nap. Since I feel so…very…sleepy…ugh…"

Hanku falls on his back, unconscious.

A few hours later, Hanku opens his eyes to reveal that he was in the hospital. His arm was splint, his body had bandages everywhere, and he was dizzy as hell. He looks around and sees everybody crowded around him, including Naru…

"Oh…jeeeez…"

Keitaro smiles…

"How are you feeling, Hanku?"

"…You know when you go to a spa and you get the most awesome massage of your life and you feel like you're in heaven? I feel the exact opposite."

"Well surviving a planet explosion will do that. How did you survive anyway?"

"…Oh yeah! Remember when Mocsha had me in a grip and slammed me into the ground?"

FLASHBACK

Mocsha then clubs Hanku even higher and then intercepts him by binding his arms around Hanku's arms and starts diving straight down into the ground…

"Time to tuck you into your deathbed!"

Hanku then begins to sneak his hand into Mocsha's pocket and pulls out the sack where Mocsha carried his lung-stunning pills. Before hitting the ground, Hanku puts it in his pocket.

Then as the planet explodes, Hanku pulls out the sac and scarves down a handful of the objects. After swallowing, Hanku throws out a shield as the planet explodes. The debris and strongest shockwave pass by and Hanku's shield shatters as he is launched into space.

FLASHBACK END

"So basically, my shield blocked the primary damage and I only took the aftershock. It was one hell of a ride, though."

Haruka walks over to Hanku…

"I would pretty much speak for everybody in saying "thank you" for what you did, but the next time you have another fight like that…"

Haruka flicks Hanku's shoulder. Hanku then feels a sharp sting pulling through his body…

"Oooo…owie…"

"Don't make us worry like we did now."

The gang spends the afternoon in a friendly conversation and mostly talks about Hanku's beatings at Mocsha for everyone.

Afterwards, the group leaves Hanku's room. Just before Keitaro closes the door, Hanku stops him…

"Wait! Kei!"

"What is it?"

"…Motoko isn't alive yet is she?"

"…No. I'm afraid not."

"…Okay then. Later."

Keitaro leaves and Hanku looks at his left cheek. He touches it and flinches in pain. Funny thing was that was the same place where Naru and Motoko, simultaneously punched him. He smiles and falls asleep.

The next morning, everyone became a little more energetic with everything that was going on, except the only thing holding them down was the fact that Motoko wasn't back yet. In the middle of breakfast, Keitaro shows a look of surprise and runs to a nearby calendar…

"WHOA! MAN! How could I forget?"

"What is it, Sempai?"

"Today is Hanku's birthday!"

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Hanku stares out the window in wonder as Motoko's falcon aura appears on his shoulder…

"Better get back to your true master now."

The falcon cries out and flies into the sky. Hanku sees the aura fade away and smiles…

"It's only a matter of time now. In the meantime, I better make a stop."

Hanku pulls out his IV needle and begins to remove any other objects preventing his movement.

Back at Hinata, in Motoko's room, Motoko's body glows orange as the gold and silver falcon flies through the wall and into Motoko's body. The thing that was a corpse before began to show color and less paleness. Motoko opens her eyes in a deep sigh.

Back downstairs; everybody is finishing their breakfast until they hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Everybody looks at each other in confusion, until they see Su looking behind them with cute, puppy eyes…

"(sniff)(whimper)…MOTOKO!"

Motoko smiles…

"Yes Su…it's me."

"YAAAAYYY!"

Su leaps out of her chair and latches onto Motoko in a big hug as she cries. Everybody pretty much joins in on the hug as they reunite with their friend. However, Keitaro hears the phone ring and answers…

"Hello. This is the Hinata Apartments. Landlord Keitaro Urashima speaking…uh-huh…what!…Okay, yes we'll start searching for him now."

Keitaro hangs up and runs to everybody…

"GUYS! Hanku is missing! He left the hospital and ran away!"

Everybody flips, but Motoko keeps a calm face…

"I know where he is."

Meanwhile, Hanku stands before a family tombstone with 4 roses in his hand. The cherry blossom trees reveal their new blossoms as the sun shines behind the tree. Hanku sighs, gets down on his knees and lays his head on the ground in front of a grave marked…

The Royiaki's

(from left to right)

Yahiko Royiaki  
Born: October 12, 1962  
Died: June 11, 2002

Jenny Royiaki  
Born: December 29, 1965  
Died: June 11, 2002

Rein Royiaki  
Born: February 8, 1998  
Died: June 11, 2002

Sakuya Royiaki  
Born: February 8, 1998  
Died: June 11, 2002

Hanku whispers words to the tombstone…

"Thank you…thank you everybody. With your love and guidance I have rid myself of the evil that brought me so much pain. I'll never forget the day when I came to you all face-to-face in the afterlife and learned the most important lessons of my life. I promise, even though I don't know what to do or where to go, I'll live my life to its limits. Until that time comes, I'll continue to come here and talk with you all again. I love you all so VERY, very much."

Hanku stands back up and places one rose on each grave…

"One rose…"

Hanku closes his eyes and smiles as he recognizes the voice that continues to speak…

"Just one rose? You'd think someone with your kind of money would buy a bouquet for each grave."

Motoko walks to Hanku from the back of a tree. Hanku turns behind him…

"Well that's how it is for me, so live with it!"

"Naru! I found him!"

Naru follows Motoko's call and stands with the two fighters…

"Wow, Hanku! You look like a mummy with all those bandages."

"ha-ha. Funny Naru. Funny. Listen, during the time while you guys were dead, do you remember anything from then?"

Naru and Motoko look at each other with confused looks…

"Nope. I don't remember anything. What about you Naru?"

"…No. I can't say I do."

Hanku smirks and turns away…

"Okay. Well…then forget it."

Motoko and Naru stay where they are, as Hanku leaves the graveyard. Naru looks over at Motoko, whose eyes are squinted at Hanku…

"Shouldn't we, at least, tell him Motoko?"

"…No. He doesn't need to know."

"WHAT! He confessed his feelings for you and you just wish to think that it never happened!"

Motoko starts building up tears in the corner of her eyes…

"…(sniff) I know."

End of chp. 21

* * *

I wanna start another poll here. I want to know everybody's favorite humor, action, and romance parts in my fic. I wanna know what you all like for future reference. 

Review ASAP DAMMIT!


	22. Chapter 20 Alternative Ending

This'll just be an alternate ending for chapter 20. I liked the song. The formatting of what is happening and the song's words will be the same as chapter 14's

Love Hina ain't my work and neither is Blink-182's "Adam's Song"

In the afterlife, Naru and Motoko couldn't help but cheer. Neither could Hanku's family as they cheered in a similar manner, except Yahiko, whom kept a focused face on the battle…

"Only one thing left to do son…Win!"

Hanku flies out of the crater with Mocsha in his arms, but quickly throws him like rag doll, into a canyon and embeds him in it just a few feet above the ground. Hanku then lands back 30 feet and positions himself in an open stance and has his fingertips touch the other to where it looked like a small cage.

Suddenly, the earth begins to quake and Hanku's two auras, the dragon and the falcon, appear and move into Hanku's hands. As a result, an electric ball, that changed its color with black, silver, gold, and purple, forms and instantly, an energy spear comes out of the ball, but remains connected with it. Mocsha opens his eyes and sees the gold, energy spear launch from Hanku. The spear skewers Mocsha like a kabob! Upon impact and settlement, the spear begins to emit energy that harmed its victim. Mocsha wails in pain and suffering.

Blink-182's "Adam's Song" starts playing

Hanku, meanwhile, has the electric ball disappear, and begins to slowly fly high into the air with a black flame surrounding him!

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone  
_

At Hinata, everyone is going ballistic! To their knowledge, it was an inevitable victory for the young warrior, however, that all began to change.

Hanku flies to the same height where he recently intercepted Mocsha with a slam, and crosses his arms over his chest and focuses very hard. His arms begin to turn black and gold, with some electricity shooting from them.

Su sees an enormous energy increase coming from Hanku and smiles…

"This is it! The big bang! The grand finale! The finishing touch!"

However, the energy Hanku was gathering wouldn't stop rising. In fact, it began to increase even more quickly.

_  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside_

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone  


_  
I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault  
_

Hanku positions himself, as if he would launch his "Judgment Pulse" technique. Black and gold energy surrounds his hands as it began to make a gradually increasing sound…

"BANISHMENT…"

Hanku briefly stops his command as he sheds a tear, but quickly recomposes himself…

"…CHARGE!"

A black and gold energy orb that was capable of consuming New York City was launched and Mocsha looks up, still suffering from the energy spear, and screams in fear as the attack strikes him! While inside the attack, the last thing Mocsha sees is a giant, black energy dragon fly to him and consumes Mocsha as if he was fast food!

After his attack landed, it immediately triggered the planet's explosion. Hanku screams and is consumed in the bright light. The planet explodes and in both the afterlife and Hinata…everything was quiet and still.

_  
I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside_

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

_  
_3 days ever since Hanku's death…regardless of Naru and Motoko's resurrection, all of Hinata was silent. Motoko and Naru saw the recording of the fight and wounded up no different then anyone else's depressed selves.

Motoko, currently training in the mountains, tried her best to forget everything and anything about Hanku from his perversity to his gentleness, but all attempts were in vain. Whenever she had a thought that had any relevance to Hanku, she'd cry like a child, the way she'd never want to be seen.

Suddenly, a crash of boulders is heard as a limp body is seen falling to the ground about 50 yds into the forest. Motoko rushes into the forest and sees the body try to stand, but falls to its knees in pain as it was drenched in blood. Hanku lifts his head in confusion at Motoko and later smiles and collapses unconscious.

_  
I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside_

The world is wide, as time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

End of chp 20 alt. ending

Not much of an ending, I know, but I wanted to prove that I wasn't dead like you all thought I was!


	23. KARAOKAE NIGHT at Lee's

HI! I'm not dead, but my computer is, so I'm having Lee3 post my chapters for me.

Love Hina ain't my work and neither is Lou Bega's "Tricky, Tricky" or Diamond Rio's "I Believe"

ON WITH THE FIC

Now that Hanku has turned 21 and his long-time enemy Mocsha is gone, Hanku can live a relaxed life now with no need to feel alone or unsure of his future. However he has felt like a statue ever since he got back to the apartments. He may have his normal clothes on, but he has numerous amounts of bandages, including a splint on his broken arm. He also feels like fragile glass about to be crushed by a boulder. His body is virtually wrecked and beaten. Every ounce of his strength was spent on his fight and his body was left sore as hell; any touch to his muscles and he'd cry and whimper like a child. Even Shinobu could have Hanku at her mercy if she had the heart to. Motoko and Naru feel generous and give Hanku some slack after his tremendous deed. Everyone gathers around Hanku, lying on the couch, to discuss one more thing concerning the last few days…

Keitaro speaks first-"A-hem, we all have one more question about the fight Hanku."

"Uh-huh. What is it?"

"Ummm…what happened to you?"

"Eh?...OH! You mean the transformation! You mean this?"

Hanku transforms and everyone is stunned

"Yeah that."

Kitsune butts in-"I prefer that over your original self Hanku if I may say so."

"Why? Because I look older, stronger, and more manly?"

"And sexy!"

"……tough."

Motoko sweat-drops-"You really shouldn't work yourself like that. It'll cause more pain."

Hanku returns to his original form, trembling…

"It…doesn't hurt…"

Later, Hanku starts watching Pride fighting on HBO as Kitsune jumps on Hanku's lap in a drunken surge of energy

"HEY HANKU!"

"WHAT TH--OWWWW! (whimper) that hurts, Kitsune...excruciatingly."

"Oopsie. My bad. Anyway, now that you're 21 isn't it right you have been drinking for a full year now?"

"Ummmm...Actually, Kitsune, I haven't had very many drinks at all. I was actually planning to start drinking a little more often now, at 21, because America's drinking age limit is 21, not 20."

"Well then, LET'S PARTY, in celebration of Hanku's birthday and his new found power to drink in America!"

"(sigh) I already had a party planned Lady Hangover!"

"Really? Where?"

That night, everybody leaves and lets Hanku lead them to wherever he was taking them. As they walked, hooded strangers seemed to show a look of shock as they moved out of Hanku's path…

"I have a good friend downtown who owns a karaoke bar. Don't be worried about the alcoholic beverages; he's very tight about who drinks what at whatever age, so no reason to fret, you minors."

Hanku was also wearing a cap and sunglasses, which confused Keitaro, because it was already dark outside…

"What's up with the hat and shades, Hanku? It's already night time."

"SHHHHHHH! Zip it Kei! Do you realize how many fans I have? Hm? I can tell you this: it's a lot more than the total number of punches Naru has given you in your life! Everybody has me on their celeb list and all are just trying to get something from me: autographs, pictures, demonstrations, sex and money! The list goes on so for you all's sake, I'd like to keep my name under wraps while we're in the outer public. My name is safe at the bar, where my friend even has the right to ban the press from entering the bar whenever he says they can't."

Everybody enters a bar titled, "LEE'S". The bar is divided in two groups with the bartend in between and a stage with a karaoke box behind it. On the left seemed to be an area for only Japanese speaking people and the left was for English, however the Japanese area had only a couple of people there while the other side seemed ¾ full.

Hanku waves at the bartender…

"Yo, Lee! What's up in the club?"

"Hey Hanku! It's going alright. I suppose it'll be the usual whiskey?"

Everybody in the bar hears Hanku's name and gives a greeting to the fighter who responds with a two-fingered salute and answers Lee's question…

"Nah. In fact, Lee…pour a Wild Turkey on ME!"

Everybody cheers as shots of whiskey are passed around the entire bar of Americans…

Lee chuckles and notices Hanku's injuries…

"So Hanku, what's the occasion? Did ya get your ass handed to you finally?"

"Naw. For one, today happens to be my 21st birthday…and, and also what might be more important: I just achieved a goal that I have wanted to fulfill for quite some time now. Now what that goal was, I won't tell you anything except this: Here's to karma!"

Everybody laughs, cheers, and swigs down their whiskey. Lee notices the new guests accompanying Hanku…

"What are you all standing there for? Let me get ya a table."

The tall, black, American sits the gang at a table and sees all of the confused looks on their faces…

"It's understandable that you all don't have a clue with what's going on, so allow me to fill in the blanks. Hanku and I met 2 years ago when a brawl started here and I was about to break it up, but Hanku stepped in and…let's just say he took care of it. Hanku became a usual at this place afterwards. He was more of a security guy rather than a customer. As for me, just call me Lee, everyone else does even though my real name is different."

Shinobu raises her hand in question…

"Well why won't you tell them your name?"

Hanku butts in and slaps a hand on Lee's shoulder…

"Well Shinobu, it wouldn't be as much fun calling him Hailey instead of Lee now would it?—BOOF!"

Lee springs up his fist, hitting Hanku's face with a look similar to Haruka hitting Keitaro as Hanku slowly falls to the ground…

"For one, Hailey is my last name. Two, I don't tell people my REAL name for a REASON."

"……ooohh…do the bandages and the limping mean anything to you?"

"Hells no!"

"…Oh…okay."

"Now get your lazy-ass off my floor. We need to talk."

Lee pulls Hanku over to another table where they sit and begin to talk.

"I thought you said that Mocsha guy was dead."

"…Nothing gets by you."

"Well when a friend comes in looking like a mummy, and achieving a 'goal' that he won't explain, I can get a few ideas."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who knows about all of this."

"Really? Who does then?"

Hanku points over to the Hinata tenants, whom were enjoying a decent conversation…

"The girls and the dork with glasses?"

"Yeah. They saw the whole thing."

"Saw what thing?"

Hanku explains everything that happened: the deaths, the bargain, the fight, the afterlife, the love confession, the transformation, everything!

"Wow…I wish I could've been there to help."

"Guns and rockets can't hurt this guy. You'd just be a spectator."

"…Which is good enough for me. So the champ's got a girlfriend now, eh?"

"Ha…not really. When Motoko and Naru came back, they claimed to not remember anything when they died."

"Well, if you ask me, I think they DO know. I just don't think they wanna let you know about it."

"Now why would they do that?"

"Well…your crush may not love you. That's one thing."

"…(sigh)……do you really think she'd be that solitary and low?"

"There's a chance. Excuse me while I get your friends' drinks."

Suddenly, a guy in the bar shouts at Hanku…

"YO HANKU! HOW 'BOUT DOIN' SOME KARAOKE!

Hanku sighs and walks to the stage as Lee gets the orders…

"Hanku is a REALLY good karaoke singer. He normally does some new and old country songs."

"BUT, Lee, I'm doing something a little different. This one's about a friend of mine and it won't take much, except the first sentence to figure out who it is."

(A/N: Lou Bega is the same guy who sang "Mambo no. 5" for those of you who remember.)

Lou Bega's "Tricky, Tricky" starts playing. The words in **bold** are words I changed.

_She likes bars, she likes diamonds, too_

_She likes stars if they rendezvous_

_She likes **sake** to maintain her style_

_She likes a man only for a while_

_She likes access to your bank account_

_She likes dollars, she likes British pounds_

_She likes money only in high amounts_

_Baby's cool, ha, she knows what counts_

_She likes to pay with credit cards_

_Ride expensive cars_

_And stay in the president suite (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_And every day she's looking for_

_**The** man who gives her more_

_To satisfy her needs_

_She's a soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, Moneymaker _

_She is a love faker_

_Soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, moneymaker_

_She is a love faker_

_Tricky, Tricky,_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_She is tricky, tricky_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_So damn good_

"This next part is what Kitsune's future boyfriend may sound like"

(A/N: At least he didn't say Kitsune's future CRUSH! Wink, wink)

_I like holidays when there's nothing to do_

_I like fun for free and a ice cold brew_

_I like to watch **racing** on T.V._

_I like to sleep and wake up around 3:00_

_I like to hang out with my boys_

_Making lots of noise_

_Dancing in the club, ha_

_There is no choice_

_She could never understand_

_That I can be her man_

_I am what I am_

_So damn_

_She likes to pay with credit cards_

_Ride expensive cars_

_And stay in the president suite (ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_And every day she's looking for_

_**The** man who gives her more_

_To satisfy her needs_

_She's a soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, Moneymaker _

_She is a lover faker_

_Soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, moneymaker_

_She is a love faker_

_Tricky, Tricky,_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_She is tricky, tricky_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_So damn good_

_Tricky, tricky, tricky, tricky_

_But she is pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Tricky, tricky, tricky, tricky_

_But she is pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_She's a soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, Moneymaker _

_She is a lover faker_

_Soulshaker, troublemaker_

_She is a heartbreaker_

_Undertaker, moneymaker_

_She is a love faker_

_Tricky, Tricky,_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_She is tricky, tricky_

_But she is pretty, pretty_

_So damn good, HAAA!_

Everybody applauds. The residents laugh as Kitsune says "Cheers".

The night would go on through never ending karaoke and a few jokes such as when Naru and Keitaro had their ACCIDENTAL kisses. Hanku had one thing to say, rather sing…

"But Naru just know this…ahem…"

_Oh you must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh—_BOOF!

Naru throws an empty glass at Hanku's head as Lee laughs…

"Ha! Good one Hanku! Good one."

Naru looks over at Lee with a pissed expression…

"Shut up…HAILEY!"

"WHAT! OH you did NOT!"

Lee reaches underneath the bartend and pulls out a rifle and starts chasing and shooting at Naru, whom panicked and ran around the bar as no one else seems to react. Two random old geezers sitting at the bartend give a bored expression…

"Some things may never change."

"He's never stopped pulling out that rifle, yet."

As the "fun" died down Hanku decides to call it a night until Lee stops him…

"Hanku, how about one more song? A soft closer?"

"(sigh) Alright."

Just like in Hinata's karaoke party, Hanku pulls up a high-stool, tells Lee which song to put in, and takes a deep breath…

"Yes another emotional song, guys. Residents! This song can refer to all of us, especially after what happened recently."

No one else, except the gang, knew what Hanku was talking about, but let it slide as they eagerly awaited the song.

Diamond Rio's "I Believe" starts playing.

_Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me _

_And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see,  
I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe_

_Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light,  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe  
Oh, I believe_

_Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
'Cause I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe_

_Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And I believe_

A standing ovation was given as Hanku bowed and walked off-stage and left with the others, whom were a little sleepy after such a smooth, soft and slow song. However some were sleepy from the tears they cried.

End of chapter 22

Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I just hope I can get my reviewers back!

I'm giving out a poll. What are everyone's favorite action, humor, drama, and romantic parts?


	24. Vacation Part 1

OMG It's me! almost a year and I've updated twice! GOD! I'm doing the best I can due to college apps, Lee3 can back me up on that. Anyway, Love Hina ain't my work!...DAMMMIIITTTTTT!

ON WITH THE FIC!

3 months ago Hanku returned from his vicious battle with Mocsha and now finds himself in the dilemma of whether his most trusted friend Lee was correct in saying that Motoko knows about Hanku's confession yet refuses to acknowledge that it ever happened.

Noon at Hinata as everyone gathers around for lunch, however Shinobu is nowhere to be found with the meal, nowhere in the apartments even. Naru turns to Keitaro as Su wimpers in hunger...

"I wonder where Shinobu could be. Last I saw her, she left so she could get groceries, but that was an hour and a half ago. Where could she be?"

"Don't know. Maybe there was a crowd."

Suddenly the entrance door slams open...

SLAM "I FINALLY GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT! HA HAAAAA!"

Everybody freaks out as Hanku dances inside and Keitaro falls on Naru in yet another face-in-bosom position..

"You THINK you'd learn! (POW) hmph…Now what were you saying Hanku!"

Hanku holds out a fancy document with the brightest smile...

"I got my fighting style legalized! It is an official form of martial arts! BRUCE LEE! EAT YOUR HEART OUT!"

Motoko perks up in interest...

"So what style is it called then, Royiaki?"

"Royiaki-Ryu Style Judo!"

"...you are so cheesy Royiaki."

Hanku holds out an ear-"Oh! Is that jealousy coming from someone who DOESN'T have their own fighting style? Hmmmm?"

"You'd wish!"

"RRRRRight! Sure you're not."

"I AM NOT!"

"Fine, fine...but it's still mine!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Hanku gets punched outside just in front of the steps as he looks up at someone who just reached the top and looks down at him...

"Geez...gotta start expecting those more often. Oh? Hi Shinobu!"

"Oh..um...Hi Hanku, I was just...I'm so sorry I'm late for lunch... I was..."

Shinobu runs off towards Hinata after looking behind her and bowing as a figure approaches Hanku...

"Wow...So she DOES live here."

Hanku springs up as he sees the boy's face...

"Huh! R...Rei!"

"Oh you must be a friend of Maehara-san...YAAHAAHHH! MASTER ROYIAKI!"

Rei immediately bows to Hanku and holds still...

"Still formal and panicky around me, huh?"

"Oh! No Master! That's not it!"

Hanku laughs-"Just get up and come inside ya dope."

Hanku wraps an arm around Rei and escorts him in.

A few minutes later everybody gathers around the table to hear why in the heck Shinobu was late and who brought her home. The boy looked 5' 7'', green eyes, royal blue hair in a long ponytail, dark skin (like Su), wearing blue jeans, a green shirt and brown jacket...

"Well...ummm...it started when...when..."

"Allow me Maehara-san."

"Oh...thank you, Rei."

FLASHBACK

Shinobu walks down the sidewalk with her bag of groceries in one hand as a group of 4 teens surround her, acting casual until they all swoop her deep into an alley…

"Heheh Hello there."

"Well lookie here fellas. Some girlie came into our part of town."

"Tsk Tsk that's not to smart of you missie. Ya gotta pay a fee if ya wanna get out of this alley."

"How about the food? The money? Yourself? Heheh"

"How about I have you all arrested?"

The four punks turn and one of them is immediately kicked across the face and into the wall. Rei turns to another member, pulls out his pistol, and starts firing at his feet while running at him. The punk dances in evasion from the bullets, but gets a somersault kick in the chin and back-flips to the ground. The other two surround Rei and run at him as Rei gets a gleam in his eye and jumps. He performs a full split in mid-air with two spinning kicks across the members' jaws.

Rei whips out his cell phone….

"Hey, Meg! I need backup at 43rd Street in the 4th alley on the left. I found our brawl starters from last night."

Shinobu stares at her rescuer whom sighs and looks at her…

"Are you hurt miss?"

Shinobu shakes her head and receives a charming smile from her rescuer…

"Well that's good news."

FLASHBACK END

"Yes, he was...fast in saving me."

Motoko raises an eyebrow...

"Wait...'backup'? Arrested? Who are you?"

"Oh pardon me…(Rei stands) I am Rei Hun (pronounced hoon) I am 13 years old and am an officer from Kyoto."

Everybody but Hanku flips-"WHAT! You're 13 and you're a COP!"

"Yes that's right. It may be quite unreliable coming from me, but that's what the badge is for."

Rei shows everybody his badge and oddly enough he was not lying. The kid was the law.

Mutsumi claps her hands in remembrance…

"Oh my! So you're the one they were talking about on TV."

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, I saw a national news program that talked about a 13 year old, Korean being a police officer, but I didn't quite remember what his name was."

Hanku stands and wraps an arm around Rei again…

"That's right! He's Korean, but he's not the bias type like most Japanese would expect him to be. This kid is even my student and pupil! He has been that for the last 3 years! We met when he kicked some gang's hide and I was interested in his fighting and wanted to improve it."

Motoko shows an interested look….

"So a Korean martial artist….Tae Kwon Do is it not?"

"Umm…Yes it is my way of fighting miss."

"Impressive….HA!"

Motoko draws her sword and lunges for Rei whom quickly reacts and kicks the sword into the wall as it becomes stuck.

"Alright…I'm convinced. He is quite skilled."

"He's not ONLY skilled…he's a MASTER of kicks and that does not include his punches and throws."

(Knock, knock, knock)

Hanku answers the door but quickly shuts it as camera shots and rambling is heard. Hanku turns around with a panicked look…

"Not good….Not good…"

"What is it Royiaki? Who is it?"

"It's my arch enemy!"

"WHAT! Mocsha!"

"No…WORSE! THE PRESS!"

The door continues to be banged on as Hanku holds it back. Kitsune however has a different opinion…

"Ooohhh. Do let them in. (poses) I'm ready for my close up now."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY KITSUNE! Now that the press knows that I am here in a GIRL'S DORMITORY, Lord knows what they'll say about me. Let alone the paparazzi that'll follow."

"Oh. That is bad."

"How about if I cover up for you, Hanku? I'm the landlord, I'll handle the press."

"Will you Kei?"

"Of course. Just wait inside and hide from the windows."

"Wow Master, I never thought you'd be THIS afraid of the press."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh well. So this is the Hinata Apartments huh? Funny that Maehara-san lives here. I was ordered to come here to answer a complaint against this place. They said a lot of noise came from this place quite frequently during the day, about 4-5 times, and it worried them, so what's the deal everybody?"

Everybody stares at each other and laughs a little until Naru answers…

"Our pervert for a landlord can answer that one."

"Indeed. Urashima may be the landlord, but he seems to take the title and try to use it to his advantage by peeping and groping us constantly. We just give him our own form of justice."

"But Naru! Motoko! Sempai probably does those things by accident. You two of all people should know that."

"Hmmm…Well if THAT'S the case, then I could have you all arrested for assault…"

Everybody gets slightly worried by his claim…

"…Or I could do nothing, ignore the future calls, let this poor man continue to get the stuffing beaten out of him, and possibly get a verbal thrashing or FIRING from my father, who also happens to be my boss…"

Everybody pretty much expected the worst to come from Rei now, except…

"Plan B sounds better to me. You're all off the hook."

Shinobu waves her arms in panic…

"What! But Rei, you mentioned so many terrible things that could happen to you!"

"Nah. I'm not gonna get fired. I'll probably just get a slap on the wrist and some teasing by my co-workers. Besides, you all don't seem to mind the accidents and the…groping for some reason."

"Yeah, ESPECIALLY the groping. They like that a lot! BOOF!"

Naru and Motoko pound Hanku as Keitaro comes back in taking a few deep breaths…

"Whew…wow…it's pretty hard to answer some simple questions with so many cameras around you."

"What did you say to them Kei? You didn't say that I was LIVING here did you?"

"Well…I just simply said that you were training with a friend here for a few hours and stayed for lunch. The real reason they came was because of Rei. His rescue caught their ears and when they came and saw YOU answer the door, you can guess what they thought."

"Wow…you did something right for once. Hmm…if I'm actually just visiting, then they would expect me to leave by late afternoon. Hmmm…I KNOW! I'll head home."

"WHAT! You're leaving all of us Hanku-sempai!"

"What? No! You guys are coming with me! I have my own island just east of Hong Kong. It may be getting a bit chilly for the beach here, but at my island it should still be in the 80s and 90s, so WHO WANTS THE BEACH?"

Everybody cheers as Rei makes his way to the door…

"Well, I suppose I'll let you all go. I won't report any of you all. It all seems too much like a strange form of love and friendship in this place. I'll be on my way."

"Now wait just a moment Rei! You're coming too!"

"Huh? But…but Master…"

"No buts! You'll tell your boss you're currently investigating us as of NOW!"

"(sigh)…Very well."

Rei calls his boss/father while Hanku and the others quickly head to their rooms to pack.

An hour later, everybody returns with things packed, when a crash is heard just outside the door. Everybody rushes outside to see a wrecked van as the door busts open and Seta rises out with a fountain of blood spewing from his head…

"Hi there everyone! Been awhile hasn't it?"

Everybody says their hellos until Hanku steps forward…

"Seta…"

"Hm? Oh hi Hanku…eh?"

Hanku lunges forward and begins a series of punches and kicks at Seta whom dodges each of them until he grabs Hanku's fists…

"Hmm…you're getting better Seta. Though, still no match for me if I fought full force."

"(chuckles) Yes and I'm quite thankful you haven't ever since last year."

Keitaro steps forward-"Hold on! You two know each other?"

"That's right part-timer. I was exploring a ruin in the mountains and I came across Hanku in training. He was creating a few rock slides with his punches and kicks against the mountains, which were a little bit of a problem during our hike. We even did some sparring during that time."

"He was quite skilled and even almost won, but I came back and took the victory. That fight taught me the consequences of underestimation…and it's a pain...literally"

"Well you didn't remember that lesson when you first fought me did you Royiaki?"

"Ahahaha hahaha Yeah, very funny."

"So are you all heading somewhere with all that luggage?"

"Actually…"

Later, we see Hanku flying high while carrying the van, below him, with everybody in it, and I mean EVERYBODY, except Motoko and Shinobu. Motoko is flying and Shinobu is on Hanku's back…

"Sorry there wasn't enough room in the van for you Shinobu."

"No, umm….it's alright…it's just that…we're so high up!"

"Don't worry Shinobu. Motoko will catch you if I drop you, but the only way for that to happen is if you let go."

"Oh!"

Shinobu holds even tighter to Hanku, whom gets a gleam in his eye, looks at Motoko, smirks, and looks down at the van…

"Don't even think about it Royiaki!"

"Oh c,mon! It'll be funny."

"DON'T!"

"Hey Shinobu! Wanna see a trick? Look no hands!"

Hanku briefly lets go of the van and recovers. Screams are heard from the van and a pounding is heard shortly after….

"HAHAHAHAAA! Figures Kei would've ended up in an awkward moment! (POW) OW!"

"I warned you!"

"You hit me though! I could've dropped it for sure!"

"Hmph. Don't do it again then."

"Oh! Miss confident! You wanna carry this heavy load then?"

"Just shut up and carry it."

Within a couple of hours, they land in a lush island with a huge mansion in the center. It all looked like a resort rather than a home. Hanku lands himself and opens the door…

"Alright, everybody! Out of the van. Sorry about the stun—(POW) BAAAAAAHHHAAAA!"

Haruka, Naru, Su, Rei, and Sara kick/punch Hanku into the ocean with a flustered look as Keitaro gets out as well…

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY HANKU! I grabbed EVERYBODY during that crap you pulled!"

"Really? That worked better than I thought then. Even Haruka?"

"Yes even my aunt!" (BANG)

Haruka punches Keitaro into the ocean as well just next to Hanku…

"For the hundredth time, call me Haruka."

"Wow! That worked too! You're too easy Kei."

"Shut up! It's your fault."

Making sure Haruka hears-"WELL YOU MUST REMEMBER TO RESPECT YOU ELDERS!"

Haruka points at a bag in Seta's hand…

"Is that Hanku's?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Haruka grabs it and throws it at Hanku's head as he was swimming for shore.

While everybody gets their stuff, Hanku and Rei walk up to the front door. Both look around the door until Rei sees wires almost hidden along the walls with tiny devices at the end. He then sees them run along the front steps. Hanku sees the wires to and backs up with Rei.

"Whadya think Rei."

"I say sound-tripping something. Could be a bomb. Could be a poorly installed doorbell. It just takes in sound. I'll go on."

Rei takes out his pistol, and cautiously steps closer to the door. Slowly but surely he feels ready to bust down the door…

"WHATCHA DOIN' REI! BEING A SECRET AGENT?"

Su leaps onto Rei's shoulders and her skirt covers his eyes…

"AHH! KAOLLA-SAN! PLEASE! AW CRAP! EVERYBODY GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

Even with Su on his neck, Rei is able to run and jump into the ground as the front door explodes as four young girls exit from the wreckage in army outfits with machine guns in hand…

"ALRIGHT! Everybody on their chests! You thieves haven't got a chance at stealing from this place as long as WE'RE here!"

"Who are—"

"SILENCE NERD!"

One of the girls comes over and steps on Keitaro's head as the other three aim their guns at everybody else until Hanku stands up and dusts himself off with a flustered look…

"GOD DAMMIT GIRLS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRIP-WIRE THE FRONT DOOR?"

All of the army-girls gasp and look towards Hanku with hearts in their eyes…

"KYAAHHH! Master Hanku! You've returned!"

The girls leap onto Hanku and embrace him like family as everybody else is too confused to even speak.

"Oh! Excuse me everybody. Let me introduce you to my maids."

The girls remove their uniforms, revealing French-maid outfits…

"The tallest one here is Kiki."

Kiki was 5'9" with purple hair and green eyes

"Sorry about the stomp sir."

"The shy one behind me is May."

May stood 5'3 with blonde hair and purple eyes

"Umm…How do you do."

"And these two are twin sisters: Jade and Jane"

Both were 5'6" and had green hair and yellow eyes. In unison…

"Pleased to meet you."

"And this is my home."

Everybody still stares in confusion at what in the HELL is going on!

Ahhhh…another chapter done. That's 3-4 updates in an entire year! Wow! Impressive! Anyway, I'M NOT GONE JUST YET! IT WILL BE FINISHED!

REVIEW ASAP DAMMIT!


End file.
